Returning Reign
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Rated for language and violence. Two years ago the Ronin Warriors defeated Talpa and the neither realm. But, now the neither realm is back, there's just one problem though, the Ronin's don't have their armors. What's going to happen now?
1. Tiger Tiger

**Well, here's fic number 4 here. Please enjoy .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors, sadly.  
  
Note: Please excuse all typos and spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

**Returning Reign  
  
Episode 1: Tiger Tiger**  
  
Ah yes! The bustling and noisy streets of Tokyo, rarely ever a sleepy day here. At first glance you can't even tell it was almost in rumble just two years ago. If you look at certain buildings you can see where it was rebuilt.  
  
Just outside of this grand city is Hana High School, where more than 800 students go. Within this sea of students are five 17 year old Juniors. Their names are Ryo Sanada, Sage Date, Rowen Hashiba, Cye Mouri, and Kento Fuan.  
  
Or the Ronin Warriors known to few, but that was in the past. Now they are regular teenagers, and good friends. The year before they had taken their Kenji balls and laid them to rest, at the places they were made. It was Cye's idea to destroy them, it was so hard but the boys knew it was for the best. They had smashed each ball into dust.  
  
A deep sigh came from Kento as the last few minutes of the school year slowly came. He and many fellow students watched the school's clock tick away. The other students were busy doing something to occupy them selves, from doodling to whispering. In fact Rowen was reading Einstein's Physics book, Sage was whispering to his girlfriend Corrie, Cye was writing a note to Kento, and Ryo was drawing a picture of his fateful tiger White Blaze.  
  
Finally, the bell rang, many chairs squeaked as the crowd of teens rushed into the hall and out of the school. As for the group of former Ronins they waited until everyone left, then they to left into the crowded halls.  
  
The hot sun's rays hit the eyes of the six teens, causing Ryo, Kento, and Rowen to squint. Sage had given Corrie his pair of glasses when he saw her cover eyes.  
  
As a group, they walked in the city. "Thank god! We're finally free from school." Kento burst out.  
  
"At least for the next three months, then we have Senior year." Said Corrie, she had a shy and kind voice. She had moved from the USA to Japan, a few months after Talpa was destroyed. Her hair was a golden blond and she had crystal blue eyes and fair light skin. Sage had told her about Talpa and the Ronins, so she was much more comfortable around the others.  
  
Ryo unbuttoned his school overcoat showing a white tee underneath. "What are we going to do now?" he asked putting his hands behind his head as he walked.  
  
"Well, it is quite hot out here. We could go get slushies from the ice cream parlor." Suggested Cye.  
  
"Oh man, I'm up for that." Kento started to jog to the corner of the street.  
  
"I think we had Kento do our voting." Rowen sighed from his book.  
  
"Ro, c'mon man put that thing away we're on summer break, which means no books to read." Ryo tried to grab the book from Rowen's hands, but he missed and almost fell over when Rowen turned. Corrie giggled, while Sage and Cye rolled their eyes. Then like nothing happened Rowen put the text book away in his backpack.  
  
At the parlor the group sat down having their favorite slushy. Sage got green apple, Rowen blueberry, Ryo cherry, Kento black cherry, Cye grape, and Corrie had lemonade. When they finished Kento ordered yet another slushy.  
  
Outside Corrie kissed Sage and waved goodbye, "I'll meet up with you guys later, I have to go and do something for my mom." Corrie jogged off with her saddlebag hitting her hip, and her hair flying back. Sage watched her go with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hellooooo Lover boy." Kento hit the back of Sage's head.  
  
"Hey," Sage glared at Kento angrily. All five former Ronins walked down the street, and as they did they heard Kento's occasional slurping of his slushy.  
  
Then Ryo suddenly stopped and looked into an ally, "Hmm odd."  
  
"What's odd?" asked Cye, as the rest of the guys stopped.  
  
I swear I saw someone watching us from in there."  
  
"Well, there's no one there. The heat might be getting to you." Sage suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Ryo shrugged it off and continued walking again.  
  
"Whoa!" Kento jumped and ran into Rowen a moment later.  
  
"What the---, Kento." Rowen pushed Kento away.  
  
"Man, someone just pushed me." Kento rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"There's no one behind you." Rowen stated.  
  
"That's why I jumped, something weird is going on. First, Ryo and now it's me."  
  
"It's probably your imaginations." Sage said getting irritated, he started to walk away, but the others didn't follow.  
  
"Sage." Cye gasped, but he didn't listen he just kept walking. "Sage!" Cye yelled.  
  
"What?!" Sage turned around irritated.  
  
"I hope THAT, is just our imagination too." Cye pointed up into the sky.  
  
Sage slowly turned and looked up with the others, the sky turned pitch black and thunder and lighting came. Then a red and gold dynasty gate appeared. That's when the neither spirits appeared in their usual ere blue glow. They started to chase after people, making them go towards the gate.  
  
Many pushed and hit past the five boys, so they all jumped into the bushes on the side of the sidewalk.  
  
"The dynasty? I thought we got rid of these suckers." Rowen whispered as he saw everyone panicking and running into the trap the neither realm had set up.  
  
"I don't understand either, we killed Talpa. What the hell is going on?" Sage's voice was harsh and filled with frustration.  
  
"Ah, Sage!" Sage looked out of the bushes and saw Corrie trying to get away from neither spirits that took hold of her. "Help!"  
  
Sage jumped out of the bushes and ran through the crowd of panicking people, followed by the rest of the Ronins.  
  
They all stopped in Tokyo's city square, there in the middle was Corrie, Mia, and Yulie in a power bubble. Corrie was trying to talk to Sage, but her voice couldn't be heard. Female laughter filled the empty square. The boys looked all around but couldn't see anyone around.  
  
"So, THESE are the 'legendary' Ronin Warriors? Pretty pathetic to me." A cocky voice said the boys turned to see a girl with long black hair sitting on top of the power ball; she wore a baby blue armor.  
  
"Now, now don't be so rude to our guests." Creaked a male's voice, underneath the bubble, with black armor on.  
  
"I say we have some fun now." Another male in a sea green armor sat on a statue of a samurai. "Be patient." Said another man, with dark purple armor, with another man standing next to him, in a black and purple armor.  
  
"Hi cutie." A sly voice said. Ryo turned around in time to see another warrior in grey armor; she landed on the power ball next to the other girl.  
  
"Who are you?" yelled out Kento with fists ready.  
  
"Idiot, we are warlords are the dark dynasty. I am Adrian of Death." The man with black and purple armor said. "I am the leader of warlords."  
  
"I am Darien of Shadow." Said the man in dark purple armor.  
  
"I am Morpheus of Nightmares." Said the man in black armor.  
  
"I am Joro of the Poison armor." Said the man in sea green.  
  
"I am Helen the dimension watcher and empress of the neither realm." Bowed the girl with grey armor.  
  
"And I am Isis of the Ice Armor, I also am an empress." Giggled the girl in baby blue armor. "Nice girlfriend, Sage of Halo." Isis played around with an ice sphere in her hands; her voice was childish and playful.  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on her or--." Sage started.  
  
"Or what? Take us down, destroy us." Helen laughed, "I'm sorry honey but frankly you're the helpless one." Her voice was more mature and sly.  
  
Suddenly white fur flashed out of the corner of Ryo's eye. White Blaze came and attacked Morpheus. "Damn Tiger!" he yelled, White Blaze was thrown off Morpheus by a ray of black light.  
  
"White Blaze!" yelled Ryo, he ran up to his Tiger and kneeled by him. Morpheus stood up with blood going down the side of his face.  
  
"Cursed Tiger!" Morpheus raised his sword.  
  
"Morpheus, stop, you know our orders!" stated Adrian, he got up and walked over to the power ball as Morpheus settled again. "Now, I see you care for these.......... People, what would YOU all think if I did this." Adrian snapped his fingers and instantly Corrie, Mia, and Yulie grabbed their throats gasping for air. "Let's see who lasts longer, you, or them. Aye?"  
  
"Poison Sting!" yelled Joro, a ball of green came out of his sword, it headed straight for Ryo, but Cye jumped into its course and got the full heat of the attack. He fell to the ground clutching his chest and moaned.  
  
"CYE!" yelled Kento, he went into his pocket but then stopped and looked up with a scared expression.  
  
"Missing something Kento of Hardrock?" Helen had appeared in his face without him even seeing her move. "Worm Hole Blast!" Helen used her Sailor Pluto-like to make a doorway. "See you on the other side." She whispered to Kento when she appeared behind his back, she bumped him in. Helen disappeared but the door stayed, Kento's scream was heard and he was kicked out on the other side, his body was cut and bruised all over. He fell to his knees gasping. "Ooooh did I hurt you. Poor boy." She kicked Kento's head, causing it to bleed.  
  
In the mean time, Rowen and Sage were attacked by Darien and Morpheus. "Night Slash!" Morpheus took his metal whip glowed a misty color and hit Sage with it. "Night Crawler!" Darien's long sword extended itself and deeply cut Rowen on his side.  
  
Isis went up to Ryo, as he stood up straight, she sent a punch towards his face, but Ryo stopped it. Ryo tried to knee her into stomach, but she grabbed his knee and flipped him. Ryo landed on his back with a hard thump, he looked over to his side and saw as Cye was trying to fight Joro.  
  
"Watcha lookin' at?" asked Isis in a playful voice, she twirled her hair around her finger. Ryo rolled over and got up quickly. But, he wasn't quick enough; she flipped in front of him. "Running away? Please, don't leave you'll make me cry." Isis did a puppy dog pout.  
  
"You're not even close to innocent." Ryo kicked her in the abdomen, she bent over. When Isis looked up again her eyes went from green to red.  
  
"You'll pay for hitting a girl." She hissed, that's when Ryo began to fight.  
  
Adrian crossed his arms, smiled, and watched as the former Ronins struggled to fight against the warlords. Behind him he heard a creak and three falls, he felt something, like his power was cut off from........... Adrian turned around and saw that the power ball no longer held the people the Ronins cared for the most. But, they were kneeling on the ground coughing, and catching their breathe.  
  
"What?" Adrian was knocked to the ground hard; when he looked up he saw a black tiger. "So, you are back." Adrian jumped up and seemed to fly towards the tiger that was helping the girls and Yulie up. But, once again he was knocked back down again, when he got up this time a golden tiger stood ready to attack, White Blaze came and stood by it.  
  
Isis looked over to Adrian while she floated in the air holding Ryo by the collar. She floated down, "would you like me to dispose of the monsters, sir?" she asked still in her child-like voice.  
  
"Yes, we will have to hurry now, before we get another visitor." All three Tigers growled and got ready to attack. Isis smiled and dropped Ryo like a rag to the ground, he landed with a thump. "Warlords!" yelled out Adrian, they all stopped attacking the Ronins and looked at their captain. "It's now time I join in." Everyone flipped onto the top of nearby buildings, one person on each surrounding building. While Isis started 'playing' with the tigers.  
  
"Now, where should I start?" Adrian looked at his victims with no expression; he looked over to his right and saw Sage struggling to stand up. Adrian took out his single kantana and aimed it at him. "Life Screamer." He said calmly, a black snake-like attack came; it surrounded Sage and squeezed his body.  
  
Sage screamed from the unbearable pain, it felt like someone was pouring acid in his wounds. Adrian smiled and walked up to Sage and kicked him in the chest sending him into a building he fell unconscious.  
  
"Sage!" yelled Mia, Corrie, and Yulie. They ran to Sage's bloody body, Mia felt for his pulse and then glared at Adrian.  
  
"Don't fear he's not dead..........yet." laughed Joro atop a stock building.  
  
As Joro spook, Cye slowly crawled toward the group of his friends, but Adrian saw him. With a flash of silver, Adrian stabbed into Cye's left leg, right below his knee cap. Then he cut the side of Cye's neck dully. Adrian flipped away as Yulie ran to Cye, who put his face into the pavement to keep from screaming.  
  
Mia suddenly got up and started to run towards Kento, when figured how Adrian was going towards next. "I don't think so Mia." Helen appeared behind Mia and held her back as Adrian did another Life Screamer on Kento, he flew into the air and hit the top of the building which Darien stood on. He smiled and kicked him like a soccer ball over the edge.  
  
Isis had Kento land on a slab of ice, causing him scream from the coldness touching his wounds and back. Joro then had his fun by sending a poison sting to Kento. Kento fell over onto the street unconscious, Mia twisted out of Helen's grasp. Helen smiled as she watched Mia try to wake up Kento.  
  
"Hey......... tin bucket." Adrian slowly turned around and saw Rowen standing up as straight as he could, and breathing hard. Rowen swallowed, "yea you." Rowen took a breath.  
  
"Mortals............so weak. I don't see why my master is so interested with your kind." Sighed Adrian.  
  
"You're mortal too." Said Rowen.  
  
"Yes, I was once your disgusting kind, but I haven't been one for the last 1,500 years." Adrian spook with disgust. "But, now I'm granted with the honor of killing off your kind. Life Screamer." The snake-like attack wrapped around Rowen's throat choking him. Then Adrian cut Rowen across his chest, leaving a deep wound.  
  
The golden tiger suddenly came but Isis turned it into an ice statue. "Bad kitty." She said slyly.  
  
Rowen choked, trying to breathe, the black tiger came and knocked the sword out of Adrian's hand who watched Rowen's struggle.  
  
Adrian looked at the tiger and sent a black ball of energy at it. It hit the tiger and it flew into a tree, it fell to the ground shaking its head.  
  
Rowen fell to his hands and knees coughing. When he looked up he saw Adrian's katana on the ground. He got up and raced towards it, but Adrian got to it first and stabbed Rowen on his left side, it went all the way through.  
  
He fell on Adrian's shoulder, and Adrian pulled out the sword. The blue haired boy gasped, fell to his knees then he fell onto his stomach, his blood spreading around him.  
  
"NO, ROWEN!" Screamed Corrie, she was terrified and felt like she couldn't move from her spot by Sage. Adrian took a step back and took his time to walk towards Ryo, who watched the whole scene. His eyes flashed with flames, he got up and ran towards the captain of warlords.  
  
Adrian smiled and flipped, Ryo missed his punch. As he did Adrian slashed Ryo's back, Ryo turned back around, and his blood began to soak his back. The warlord of death then sent a kick into Ryo's chest.  
  
Ryo fell to the ground, when he tried to get up he met with Adrian's blade on his throat. The warlord made a small cut against it, but it was deep enough for Ryo to feel faint. Adrian took advantage of this and to thrust his sword into Ryo's abdomen.  
  
Wildfire wavered for a moment then fell onto the ground, as he did it began to rain. It was a hard but yet light rain. Ryo's blood soaked his entire shirt.  
  
Lighting and thunder rang, and Adrian smiled upon his victim. Mia, Yulie, Corrie, and Cye stared at their friend for what seemed the longest time.  
  
The lighting came again with its echo of thunder, but a voice also came. "ADRIAN!"  
  
Everyone looked to see where the stern female voice came from. As the lighting flashed everyone saw a figure of a person and another tiger standing at the entrance of the square.  
  
"Well, I see you finally made it." Adrian said to the stranger, he picked Ryo up effortlessly. "But, as you can see you're too late for your friends." Adrian threw Ryo to where Sage was. Corrie rushed to him right away, and felt his pulse.  
  
"He.....He's still alive." Corrie cried out.  
  
The stranger glared at Adrian with her bluish-jade eyes. "You kept him alive for a reason. Why, you had many chances to dispose of him."  
  
"Where's the fun in that? I'd much rather see him suffer."  
  
"You're sick." The girl looked over to see each Ronin badly wounded. "How could you do such a thing, you knew that they did not have their armors."  
  
"Oh they didn't? I must have forgotten, golly gee." Adrian dramatized by putting a hand over his mouth. Isis started to laugh like a child, but was cut off by something buzzing past her face. The girl caught what looked like a blade, but then she folded it like a simple fan (a/n if you watch Code Lyoko, Yumi's fans sort of what I had in mind).  
  
"Stop playing, I will make you pay Adrian." Growled the young girl. Rain beat down onto the two people as all focus went on them. Adrian seemed to fly towards the girl with great speed. She stepped to the side, just as Adrian was about to hit her. He took out his sword to cut her, but she flipped out of the way just in time. "I will make sure you pay for your evil deeds." She exclaimed, as she sent a punch at Adrian and missed.  
  
"Ha! You are weak, I can and will get rid of you once and for all." Adrian grabbed the girl by the neck, "And I'll make sure you won't come back."  
  
"Alright, go Captain Adrian!" yelled out Isis, "you will for sure get a grand reward from master."  
  
"I don't think so." The girl kicked Adrian, causing him to let go of her.  
  
"Then let's do this the old fashion way." The girl took a breath, "Armor of Souls, Dao Kibou!" a light covered the girl as she transformed into her own armor. Her armor was violet and was somewhat similar to Ryo's except for she had high heel boots, and a staff with a sun and moon with a light purple jewel in the middle that sat on top. She wore two katana swords on her back and razor fans on each hip.  
  
"Soul of Ancients!" her staff's jewel went alight and shapes of spirits appeared from the ground attacking Adrian and the other warlords.  
  
"Life Screamer!"  
  
"Night Crawler!"  
  
"Night Slash!"  
  
"Poison Sting!"  
  
"Worm Hole Blast!"  
  
"Ice Dust!" Isis blew dust from the palm of her right hand. The mysterious warrior just stood there as the warlord's attacks went around her. She stuck her staff in the ground closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"Look does she quit already, but yet she doesn't even have a scratch on her." Asked Helen.  
  
Adrian's eyes went wide, "You crazy fool you'll kill us all!" he screamed.  
  
"I will have to risk that. Tamashii hakai suru!" A wave of energy came and everything went up into dust. The last thing seen is the terrified brown eyes of Adrian.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. In my word document its 9 pages, and it took me 12 hours. This is the longest I EVER wrote. takes a breath It'll be a while until the next chapter. I have two other stories to finish. :) JA!!!**


	2. Broken Boughs

**Hello again. Well here's the awaited episode 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors.  
  
Note: Please excuse typos and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Returning Reign  
  
Episode 2: Broken Boughs  
**  
"ADRIAN!" he winced when his name was yelled by the one he took orders from, the emperor of the neither realm.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?" he asked, he thought he sounded like a scared child talking to his mother after he got caught doing something bad.  
  
"I gave you a simple task." His voice was strong, stern and he carefully chose his words.  
  
"But, my Lord we DID lure her out."  
  
"That was not your only order, Adrian. I did not just pick your name out of a hat to make you become the captain of the warlords. I want her and what is left of the Ronins found, NOW, and no mistakes this time. Understand!?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Shino. I shall have the solders go out and look for them now, sire." Adrian bowed down low and disappeared from the throne room.  
  
"My Lord, do you really think they are alive? I say this because even we just barely made it out." asked Isis in a white flowing dress as she stroked her hand across her master's chest, her red curly hair rested on her shoulders.  
  
"Of course my love, I know the herders powers well." He told Isis in a sly and kind voice, he stroked her rosy cheek revealing the scar the razor fan left.  
  
"Then why don't tell US, master?" asked Helen resting her head on Shino's right knee while sitting on the step in her grayish white dress.  
  
"Because my dear, they are complicated just like you." He answered, stroking her shining jet black hair. The emperor and empresses laughed as they faded out of the room.Much of Tokyo lay in ruins or just barely stood. The sky was grey filled with clouds; the sun could not be seen. Puddles of water lay in the streets, in Tokyo square blood was everywhere. This is where most of the damage was done. But, all was quiet, except when a neither realm warrior would walk across the street searching for any sign of life, or a piece of a building would fall.  
  
At an inside sports center, across from the Tokyo Hospital, the lights were out. Nothing moved or made a sound. At least on the main floor, in the basement nine people and four tigers stayed. The five Ronins lay on mats that were set on the ground. They were all bandaged, Rowen, Sage, and Ryo lay with blood pack connected to them through IVs.  
  
"Thank goodness we weren't too late." Sighed Corrie as she watched over Sage's unconscious form. She still wore her school uniform, a short green skirt, and a sailor scout top with a green bow and white tennis shoes, although it was now dotted with blood from helping with the boys.  
  
"Thank goodness Mia knew where the blood bank was." Said Yulie as he brought in more bandages, he was followed by the mysterious girl. He had grown up quite a bit, now he was 11 and he was wearing skater shorts and a blue t-shirt and skater shoes and his hair was spiky.  
  
"It was nothing big; I've been working at the hospital quite a few times." Mia blushed a little; she wore blue jean capris and a pink tank.  
  
"It was a big deal Mia." The mysterious girl had gotten out her armor and was now in her regular clothes, black pants and a black old fashioned shirt that looked a lot like it was the top of a renaissance dress.  
  
Mia looked at the girl who wore the purple armor, "I see that you know our names, but what is yours?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, please forgive me. I am Anya Saconi of Souls, Warrior of Hope. To some I'm known as the Tiger Herder." the girl named Anya did a small bow.  
  
"Tiger Herder?" questioned Yulie with a raised eyebrow, "that's a weird nickname."  
  
"Is it because you have three tigers with you?" asked Corrie.  
  
"Precisely." Stated Anya, "In fact, at one period of time I took care of White Blaze and Black Blaze." White Blaze did a small roar to say that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. What are the others names?" Mia looked at the three other tigers by White Blaze. All their ears pricked up to listen.  
  
"The black tiger there is Ares." The tiger that was sitting straight did a small roar, "then the golden tiger is Dysis." Dysis also did a small roar as she lied down. Then the white tiger came to Anya's side, "and this is Kiana, she has been with me since as long as I can remember." Kiana also did a small roar.  
  
Suddenly Ares got up and ran out of the basement to the main floor. Everyone watched him go.  
  
"He senses something, don't worry, he's only going to check it out." Anya snapped her fingers by her leg. Dysis got up and came to her, Anya pet the tiger's head then it also ran from the basement.  
  
Yulie settled down next to Kento's and Ryo's heads, he sat Indian style. Anya sat in the corner with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Everyone went quiet, Kento took a deep breath. Ten minutes later Anya opened her eyes, got up and headed towards the stair-well.  
  
"Where are you going?" Corrie panicked, she got ready to get up.  
  
"I need to check something, stay down here. Kiana and White Blaze are staying here too so you'll be safe." Anya started up the stairs but stopped again, "Get some sleep, because we'll be leaving here as soon as we can and all of you need the energy."  
  
Anya walked up the stairs until she was out of sight from the others. "I don't understand."  
  
"What don't you understand Mia?" asked Corrie.  
  
"Anya's armor, the new warlord's armors I've never heard of them. Nor are they in my grandfather's files on the computer."  
  
"Do you think they're NEW armors?" suggested Yulie.  
  
Mia shrugged, "maybe, well I think it is a good idea to get some rest. Don't worry Corrie we're in good hands." Mia lied down on one of the mats she had set out earlier. Everyone else did the same. Corrie slept next to Sage and Yulie slept next to White Blaze.Ryo's blue eyes opened, he took a painful deep breath. He looked around to see that everyone was asleep, when he looked at his left arm he saw an IV connected to it. Carefully he took it out, he struggled to get up.  
  
"White Blaze?" he whispered with his raspy voice, Ryo stumbled over to the wall and held onto it. Slowly he walked to the stairs, and climbed them.  
  
When he got to the main floor he listened to silence, but then heard something. It was a scraping sound; he followed it to an ice rink. There he saw a beautiful girl with black and red highlighted hair. She was doing amazing skating tricks.  
  
Ryo was in a daze, but then remembered the fight with the warlords. He realized she might be one of the female warlords. That's when White Blaze came to his side with another white tiger following.  
  
"Hey, buddy." Ryo pet his long time friend, a cough came to his throat causing him to spit out blood. The girl on the ice stopped skating and looked over to Ryo. He also looked at her; they both stared until dynasty solders suddenly came.  
  
A pair fans flew out of each of Anya's hands and sliced many of the solders, she caught it them right away. She kept throwing the fans at the dynasty solders and even more came.  
  
They surrounded her, and came in like vultures looking for lunch. Their swords and spears went down into the middle. But, a purple light surged and all the solders got off of Anya was in the middle.  
  
Finally, she took a breath as she watch all the solders on the ice disappear. She looked over to Ryo, her eyes widened. They were holding up Ryo by his arms and were about to slice him across the stomach.  
  
Anya twisted her wrist slightly and let the sharp razor fan fly. It sliced through who was apparently the leader since he wore a red armor instead on the traditional blue/grey one. A hazy grey fog came out the armor; the other two solders that held up Ryo looked at the girl.  
  
"Hello, boys." She said sarcastically. They threw Ryo at her. Anya caught him but as she did she fell down. When she looked where the solders were, they were gone. "Damn it." She whispered to her self, then she took two fingers and whistled, White Blaze came and carefully walked on the ice. "Take him back down stairs Blaze." White Blaze kneeled down as the Tiger Herder put Ryo on his back, slowly he walked away.  
  
Anya got up and out of the rink; she took off the skates with care. As she did Kiana came by her and nuzzled Anya's leg.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm busy right now. Go stay with the Ronins and their friends." Kiana did as she was told and left her master. When Anya stood up her purple undergear appeared, a light pink crystal faded into her hand. Then Anya herself faded from the building.It was a muffled scream that woke up Cye, he looked around the clammy basement and saw at least twelve ten dynasty solders, three of them had gagged and held Mia, Corrie, and Yulie. Five others were over shadowing each Ronin. The others patrolled the stairs and the rest of the room waiting. Cye was too weak to fight back as one of the solders gagged him and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
While Cye lied over the solder's shoulder he saw that they had tied up White Blaze's and another white tiger's legs together. The one strange tiger growled and tried to bit the solder that held Sage. While White Blaze chewed at his bindings. Cye closed his eyes as dizziness came to his head.  
  
Sage weakly looked at Cye as the solders put everyone on the hard basketball court that was on the sixth floor of the sports center. His arm ached with a numb pain; he knew it was broken, and that the dynasty solders only made it worse. Cye saw this and looked at Sage's pain filled face.  
  
Cye couldn't help but helplessly think about giving up so easily, but what could they do. The Ronins didn't have their armors, and they were all badly wounded. He wasn't even sure that Ryo or Rowen were alive still. Not to mention that his right leg was useless.  
  
There was a crash, both Sage and Cye struggled to look up. Kento woke up at the sound of glass, and he also looked up. There by two knocked out dynasty solders was Anya stood in her full armor. Her protective mask was over her face, so only her purple/jade eyes shown, and anyone could tell she was pissed.  
  
"Adrian!" Anya yelled out, "I know you're here, come out, so we don't have to play this foolish game."  
  
"Oh, you took the fun out of it." Helen said, Adrian laughed as the two warlords faded from no where.  
  
Immediately Anya threw one of her fans, it hit Helen and a purple light pinned her to the wall. "Stop your useless talking." Anya growled, as she caught her fan again.  
  
"Fine then, Life Screamer!" Adrian crossed his katanas and his attack came towards the readied Anya, she flipped out of the way and attempted to attack Adrian with her staff. He brought up his swords and Anya hung up in mid-air for a moment. He forced energy through his swords, it threw Anya across the room, and she hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
  
Rowen slowly opened his eyes and looked as Adrian walked towards Anya as she got up slowly. Her staff had been taken out of her hands, and now rested a few feet away from Rowen.  
  
"Life Screamer!" Adrian's attack hit Anya hard, she gasped at its impact. "How did you like my attack Anya-san? I've been working on it for quite a while, since the last time we met." Adrian stated.  
  
"I can tell." Coughed Anya, she stood up, "but it's still weak." Anya took out her own kantanas; it had purple cloth wrapped around the handles. "Soul of Ancients." Once again spirits appeared from the ground, but this time they were everywhere, they attacked Adrian, Helen and all of the dynasty solders.  
  
Helen screamed as she and the rest of the warriors disappeared, all except Adrian.  
  
"I'll get you for sure next time Alana!" Adrian yelled out as he faded from sight, Anya glared where her nemesis stood a moment ago. Anya then turned around to help untie everyone.  
  
They all sat on the ground; Ryo lied down still with his eyes closed unconscious. Kento was limping around, trying to get the pain out of his legs from hitting Isis's slab of ice. Mia was wrapping up Cye's leg; his last bandage was soaked with blood. Corrie was sitting next Sage and hugging her knees, while Sage spook quietly to her. Rowen sat against the wall with his eyes closed, his hand rested on his wound at his side. Yulie was sitting next to Ares, Kiana, Dysis, and White Blaze, he was scratching behind Dysis's ear. She purred with the comforting pleasure. Anya stood next to the window she broke through; she was back in her regular black clothes. Her black and red hair was up in a bun, when the wind blew her crescent moon and sun earrings danced. They all were a sad looking bunch.  
  
Kento walked up to Anya and looked at her face carefully. "Yes?" Anya questioned patiently, her voice trembled with anger about Adrian.  
  
"So Anya, are you a Ronin Warrior, or a Warlord in disguise?"  
  
"I assure you, Kento, that I am a Ronin Warrior."  
  
"And your element and kanji is........." Kento continued.  
  
"Souls and Hope. Why are you asking me these questions?" Anya turned toward Kento and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Just curiosity and that the rest of the guys wanted to know." Kento pointed over to the group of Ronins, they all looked at Anya with discomfort. Anya sighed and shook her head.  
  
Kiana went over to her master and nuzzled her leg; Anya scratched Kiana's ears as she looked out the window. Silence once again filled the musty air.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now? Wait till that Adrian character comes back and finishes off what is left of us?" Sage demanded as he tried to get up, Corrie supported him.  
  
"He's right we're sitting ducks here." Stated Cye with his eyes closed.  
  
"But, we can't do much, Kento, Yulie, and the girls are the only ones who can walk without falling or passing out." Rowen explained as he painfully shifted in his spot.  
  
"I understand that." Anya said "That's why, I think that I should take all of you somewhere. But, the only way to get there is by teleporting."  
  
"Teleport where?" asked Corrie, with a confused expression.  
  
"You'll see." Anya took out the light pink crystal again; she seemed to cut a line in mid-air. A light shown through where she used the crystal. The line opened up into a circle, you could see the mountains and a path that led deep into them. "Shall we?" Anya walked to Rowen and held out her hand.  
  
At first he wasn't sure, but then he took her hand and he leaned against her for support, as she wrapped her arm around his waist gently. He limped with her to the portal, everyone watched as Anya and Rowen stepped through.  
  
He didn't feel anything, but he had to admit he closed his eyes. When he opened them he was on the other side with Anya next to him. They were looking down the path, she whistled and Rowen heard a trotting sound.  
  
Nine beautiful wild horses' appeared; their hair was long and untamed. Each one was a different color or mix of two colors. But the most magnificent one was a snow white mare with spot of black between its chestnut eyes.  
  
Everyone appeared behind Rowen and Anya. Like Rowen they all gasped at the horses. Anya led Rowen to a pure black horse, she helped him up onto its back.  
  
"Hold on to the mane, and stay calm. Darris can sense fear." Anya patted Darris's nose then went to help the others.  
  
When everyone was on horses, Anya went to the portal and held out her hand. The worm hole disappeared and the pink crystal came into Anya's hand.  
  
"Follow me, and hold tight." Anya started down the path at a slow jog; she rode the snow white horse.  
  
"How did we get here?" Kento gasped.  
  
"With the crystal, duh Kento." Laughed Cye.  
  
"Your right, but its not just any crystal. It's from the cave YOUR armors were made." Anya rode on ahead, as the Ronins and their companions looked at each other. White Blaze walked and Kento rode along next to Ryo's horse, he was still unconscious.  
  
As they rode along the path, Anya looked up and saw the clouds go dark. "Be on your guard." She yelled behind her shoulder, "I think we're going to have company soon."  
  
Everyone looked into the woods that surrounded the group. Sage and Anya kept sensing something, but every time they were going to get it in view it disappeared.  
  
The bearer of Souls slowed down to catch up with Sage. "How wounded are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Does my body feels like there are a million needles in it, a good answer?" Sage whispered back sarcastically.  
  
"Can you throw well?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Anya lifted part of her pant leg and took out a dagger.  
  
"Throw this when the warlord comes out."  
  
"How do you know there's only one?"  
  
"Because the dynasty emperor knows that we're too weak to fight." Anya rode took the lead again. Sage hid the dagger so no one could see it, while Anya carefully took out one of her razor fans. She opened it slowly; no one seemed to notice what she was doing.  
  
The leaves ruffled as a light breeze blew, above the sky got darker a light rain started to come down. Ares and Kiana got off the path to get off on their own.  
  
A whistle echoed through the woods Anya's eye lit up, "Cye, duck!" Cye laid down on the horse's neck as a sword flew past where Cye's head was a second ago.  
  
His horse bucked and knocked down Cye, it galloped away. Anya jumped off her horse as it started to gallop; she ran to Cye and protected him from the sword when it came back.  
  
Kento struggled to get off his horse as arrows flew towards him and Ryo. One nearly hit Ryo's neck; Kento quickly took Ryo off his horse.  
  
Sage rode up to Corrie and they both got off, Sage protected Corrie from the arrows when she was helping him off his horse. Mia and Yulie had gotten off their horses and were now helping Rowen off of his.  
  
The warlord of Shadows had to laugh at the scene of wounded warriors. "You remind me of a bunch of worms, struggling from an attack from a bird." Darien appeared with two dynasty solders next to him. Anya got into her undergear. "I'm not here to fight Tiger Herder, I'm only here to laugh as my master has all of you go on a scavenger hunt. With some complications."  
  
"What do you mean?" growled Sage leaning against a tree that had arrows pinned in it.  
  
Darien smiled, "I mean have a good trip Ronins." Power bubbles surrounded everyone; they all floated above the ground. Ryo's body laid limp in his bubble. Everyone flew in different directions on the mountain.  
  
Darien laughed and faded along with the other solders.

* * *

**The Ronins have been all separated in the mountains, and Ryo is still unconscious. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter/episode. Bum bum bummmmm!  
  
JA!**


	3. Death is the Enemy

**Last time the wounded Ronins, Anya, Yulie, Mia, and Corrie were all separated in the mountains. But, Ryo is unconscious and helpless in the wilderness. What will happen now?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ronin Warriors**

**Note: Please excuse my typos and spelling mistakes**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 3: Death is the Enemy**

Ares, White Blaze, Dysis, and Kiana searched the mountain side for the people they had to help protect. White Blaze roared in his own frustration, he jumped from the rock that he stood from into a quiet stream.

Darien ducked as he dodged Anya's razor fan, he laughed at Anya's attempt. But, he forgot her fan was like a boomerang. When it came back it sliced at his armor, a small cut was made on his upper left arm.

He glared at the girl with only her purple undergear on as she caught her favorite weapon of choice.

"This is the last time I ask Darien, where are the others?" Anya growled.

"And for the last time I'm not telling you where." Darien's sword extended itself, "Night Crawler!" Darien's attack just barely hit Anya as she flipped onto a nearby rock. "I can tell you one thing, you'll be meeting the one they call Rowen soon, in the after life."

Anya took out both of her razor fans and threw them at the warlord of Shadows. He laughed as he caught both of them with no problem.

"I was always fond these toys of yours. Especially the story that goes with them, how you father gave you them before he became what he died as." Darien looked at Anya, she wore a frown, and gave him a dirty glare.

"Don't speak of him around me Darien." She hissed.

"Why, scared of the truth? Scared of what both your father and oldest brother were doomed to?" Darien trying to get her mind off the fight so he could attack.

"I only had a one brother." Anya shot back.

"Well, lookie here, I found a very touchy subject with the almighty and fearless Tiger Herder." Darien slithered as he broke Anya's razor fans in half. She watched them drop to the ground. "Oops, I'm sorry did I break your fans on you? I mean they were the only weapon you had, unless of course you transformed." Daren did a sly smile as he brought up his sword again.

"Armor of Souls-."

Anya was interrupted by Darien, "Sonic Shadow." Darien's swords let off a dark energy; it hit Anya in the chest. As she fell her undergear disappeared, and her kanji ball fell into the nearby stream.

To her it all was slow as Darien walked slowly towards her, her heart was the only thing going fast. He rose his sword and did his signature attack.

The birds flew from the trees as a scream echoed from the woods on the mountain side.

Rowen limped holding his side as he struggled through the tangle of woods. He used the trees to stand up. He looked around franticly for any of his friends.

"Hello Strata." Hissed Darien, he walked out in front of the Ronin. The left side of his face was full of blood, his eye was closed.

"What happened to you, slip and fall?" Rowen said sarcastically.

"Close, let's just say I'm not a certain girl's first pick." He answered, Rowen took a step back and Darien started to go towards him.

"Scared of me Strata?" Darien laughed, "Or are you in pain? Your expression confuses me to tell the truth, but that doesn't matter, because in a moment you won't be able to feel a thing."

Rowen fell to the ground when he tripped over a rock. "Your so weak and helpless, it reminds of the time I killed my own family. Poor Ma Ma, gods rest her old soul." Darien kissed his hand and put it up in the air.

"You're sick." Rowen hissed.

"No, I'm only evil." Darien laughed.

"How could you kill your own family?"

"It's easy, first you take your sword like so." Darien lifted his sword and walked up to the bearer of Strata, "then aim," he then went above Rowen's heart; Rowen looked at the sword's point. "then thrust." Darien brought down his sword, but Rowen rolled out of its path.

He struggled to get up, he attempted to run away. Darien appeared in front of him. "Running away from your problems Strata, like you always do?"

Rowen backed up slowly, he ran into a tree.

"End of the rode, Rowen Hashiba. Night Crawler!" His attack flew towards Rowen, but another purple light hit it.

Rowen and Darien looked to the side and saw Anya in her full armor, her lip was bleeding.

"Damn it, how come I can't kill your ass?" He ran towards her, his sword ready. Their swords met both warriors pressed against each other.

"My spirit is quite stubborn." Her voice almost echoing and hollow.

"I can tell." Darien aimed for Anya's leg, but she interfered in his attack.

"Tamashii hakai suru." She hissed, instead of a full blast like last time, Anya's attack just hit Darien, he faded from the area as the attack it some trees they fell to the ground.

Rowen looked at what Anya's attack had done, and then he watched as Anya sighed and her armor came off. She was back in her regular clothes, her hair was back down to her shoulders, and her black clothes looked drenched. She looked at Rowen.

"Come, we have a long way to go and not enough time." Rowen slowly got up and started to follow the Tiger Herder.

Mia, Yulie, and Kento searched the woods, for anyone they knew. It was Kento who first noticed the sky.

"Mia, the black clouds they're disappearing." Everyone looked up and saw that Kento was correct.

"I have a bad feeling about this. C'mon, we have to find the others." Mia started to jog through the trees, Kento and Yulie followed.

She stopped when she heard a yell, not of fear or pain. But, someone was calling their names. "Do you here that?" asked Yulie.

"It's Corrie." Kento started to run the direction they heard the voice. And sure enough they find Corrie, and she wasn't alone. Sage and Cye were with her.

"Oh my gosh, you're all alright." Cried out Corrie as she hugged Kento.

"We heard a scream, we thought it was you Mia." Said Sage as he sat next to the stream.

"Wait a second where's Ryo, Rowen, and Anya?" asked Cye suddenly and he soaked his leg in the water. Everyone looked into the depths of the mountain range.

"Ry-Ryo was unconscious guys. Remember?" stuttered Mia, suddenly they all heard movement. Sage got the dagger ready that Anya had given him.

From the trees came the four tigers, everyone looked at White Blaze as he carried Ryo's limp body on his back.

"Ryo!" Mia ran to Wildfire with Corrie, the two girls slowly took Ryo from the tiger's back. They laid him on the ground where there wasn't many rocks and was also right next to the stream. Mia supported his head; she put a hand in the clear water. Like a cup she scooped up the water and put it to Ryo's mouth. It was slightly open so she just let it go in, Ryo responded by swallowing. Mia made a slight smile.

"How about Rowen now?" asked Yulie.

"I believe he's ok, I just hope Anya is still alive." Stated Sage.

"Why do you say that?" asked Corrie.

"Because if that scream we heard wasn't either of you two girls and we know that the warladies weren't here, it must've been Anya." Cye looked at his friend, knowing that he was most likely right.

Rowen followed Anya down the mountain, he had no idea where they were. He thought about asking, but he had a feeling that he should keep silent. He looked at the ground as he slowly walked, he took a double shot as he saw dots of red trailing on the ground. Rowen followed the trail, until he saw it was coming from Anya.

He quickened his pace, as he did he saw Anya put pressure near her stomach. The hand that covered it was stained with her blood.

"Anya…………..you're hurt." Rowen touched Anya's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Anya growled, her breathing was fast and her face was pale.

"Your losing too much blood, we have to stop." Rowen spook slowly.

"No, we don't have to stop. I'm fine." She told him sternly.

"Yea, I'm sure you'll last long with that wound of yours." Rowen attempted to go near Anya again, but she got away again. She pushed Rowen down as he tried to get her to stop walking.

She started walking again, but she felt too tired. Anya looked in front of her and saw double of everything.

Rowen saw her waver, she fell to the ground unconscious her hair covered part of her face. Rowen ran to her as fast as he could. He flipped her over into his lap, her hair laid over her eyes. So, he gently brushed the hair away, as he did he felt Anya's forehead it was warm.

Rowen took off his school coat, then his shirt. That's when he saw his wound clearly, but it was stitched together. He looked at Anya and knew right away that she was the one who did it.

"I know you're supposed to help us, but someone has to help you too." He said as he tied his shirt around Anya's wound. Rowen put his coat back on then carefully lifted Anya. He slowly walked down the mountain, hoping to find somewhere he could have Anya rest.

Near the bottom of the mountain Rowen found an abandoned summer cabin, inside there was a kitchen a small living room and a couple of bedrooms. He went into one of the rooms and laid Anya down.

When he did Anya took a deep painful breath. Rowen went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets. He found a first aid kit, and he got a bowl of cold water from the sink.

Anya slowly came to, she looked up at the ceiling of the cabin. She was alone in the room at the time. Rowen came in a moment later. He set the first aid and the bowl down on the nightstand. She looked at Rowen without saying a word.

"Anya, I need to help you, you already lost too much blood." Rowen spook stern but in a clam manner.

"I know." She whispered.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know."

"Will you…….." Rowen hesitated then continued. "Will you allow me to take off your shirt?"

"I will." Anya turned her back to Rowen and looked down to the side. She felt as Rowen's cold hands touched her back, she flinched. Rowen stopped but then continued to take off her shirt gently.

Her bra was maroon, and her back was full of scars and bruises.

"They're from past wars." Whispered Anya, Rowen wondered about how old Anya was. She looked his age, but she acted much older.

Rowen had Anya lay down on his leg, as he cleaned her wound. It was deep and bleed heavily, but Rowen finally got it under control. Anya made a fist when she felt a pain.

He guessed that a doctor owned the cabin, since the first aid even had a stitching kit inside. Carefully he stitched Anya's wound, when the needle first touched her skin she jumped. But, Rowen comforted her with soft words.

"You must think I'm weak." Anya's voice sounded hoarse.

"Insane, yes, weak, no. Why would I think that though, because you got hurt? That's nothing the first time we went up against the neither realm we had countless number of wounds." Rowen explained as he continued to stitch.

Anya looked up at Rowen, as he finished stitching up her wound. He put the needle on a towel that was on the nightstand. He first looked at Anya's breathing, it was somewhat heavy. Then he looked into her eyes, her multi colored eyes, she looked back into his blue ones.

Then she began to get out of bed, "We have to find the others." Anya winced at a pain dart, it broke Rowen out of his trance.

"No, I'll go alone. You have to rest." Anya opened her mouth to argue. "I'll be fine, as long as the dynasty doesn't come back." Anya lied down and sighed. He put on a white shirt that he found in the closet, then his school jacket over it, but he didn't close it. Then began to leave the room.

"They're not far, and they're all together. Just keep walking down the mountain, but follow the stream, then you'll find them." Anya gave Rowen a worried look; he bowed his head then left. He rushed down the steep mountain towards his friends hoping they were alright.

Ares lifted his head and pricked his ears up. Dysis got up and nudged Sage who was taking a light cat nap. He opened his eyes and looked up at the tiger. "What is it?" Dysis looked towards the depths of the woods.

When Sage looked up and saw Rowen standing next to a tree, he smiled and waved. Halo shook Corrie awake not knowing if he was seeing things or not.

When Corrie also looked to the area Rowen stood at she smiled and quickly got up, "Rowen!" she ran to hug her friend desperately as everyone else got up.

"Hey." Rowen laughed when he finally responded. "Sorry I took so long, I had to take a detour." Corrie noticed some blood on his pants, and looked up at Rowen. "Don't worry it's not my blood." He looked at the others as Corrie went back to Sage.

"We weren't sure that you made it." Mia gasped as she too got up. "I mean you had pretty bad wounds yourself."

Rowen laughed, "I guess I did, they're a little better now."

"Where's Anya?" Asked Sage as he got up.

Rowen's face turned serious as he explained what had happened, "She's a little more up the mountain, in a cabin I had found. She had fought Darien while she did he stabbed her. She's alright now."

"Well, that explains the blood on your pants." Cye said, Kento helped him stand up.

Rowen walked over the bearer of Wildfire, and kneeled. Slowly Ryo woke up to the sight of his friend, "hey, man."

"How are you feeling?" asked Rowen

"Like I was run over by a car, by the way, did you catch the guy's license plate?" Ryo sighed, Rowen laughed a little. Everyone suddenly looked up at the sky as they heard thunder in the distance.

"We have to get to the cabin, and quick." Rowen said, he went to Ryo, with his help Ryo got onto White Blaze's back, Mia went behind him.

Corrie and Sage went onto Dysis, then Kento and Cye on Ares, and finally Yulie and Rowen on Kiana. They all rode up the mountain to the cabin.

At the cabin everyone settled in the family room, they luckily had enough seats for everyone. In the kitchen Mia and Corrie made some tea and found some crumb cakes. Rowen was in Anya's room, just checking how she was doing. She was fast asleep taking deep ragging breaths once in a while.

"She looks beat up," Sage whispered from behind Rowen. He turned around, shutting the door as he did.

"Yea, she put up a good fight against Darien." He commented.

"You were there the whole time, then?" Sage asked.

Rowen shook his head, "No, she came right before Darien could kill me. It was before that, she was stabbed."

Once back in the family room Rowen and Sage sat in one of the last seats available. Corrie and Mia came and set the food and tea on the table, then they also sat down. Corrie next to Sage and Mia next to Ryo and Cye.

Yulie was sitting on the floor next to the tigers, except Kiana who was with Anya, all the tigers were laying down with there eyes closed.

It was silent, even though everyone was thinking the same thing. But, it was Ryo who broke the silence with his hoarse voice, "How are we supposed to fight without our armors?"

Mia looked down at the ground, "When you guys got rid of them…." Corrie began, but every knew she was going to say that when they got rid of their armors, the Ronins thought everything was over.

"This war cannot be won, not without our armors." Cye whispered, "this is hopeless."

"Nothing is hopeless, I am sure we'll find a way…" Mia said.

"But, how without our armors we're just like chickens with their heads cut off." Sage said, "We have a small chance if we use regular swords, but then again compared to the warlords and warladies they are nothing but toys."

Mia nodded in understanding. "We just have to keep in mind that the main enemy we have to fight…is death…"

* * *

**The Ronins feel hopeless without their armors, Anya is badly wounded. Outside the dark clouds of the dynasty are gathering above the mountain. Can they survive and fight without their armors, will Anya be able to break out of her fever? There's only one way to find out……stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. She Walks In Beauty, Like The Night

**Last time: The Ronins successfully found each other in the treacherous mountain range. But, now without the tiger header, Anya, getting attacked and badly wounded by Darien, the captain of the warlords. Now, they sit in a deserted cabin and wonder what are they to do. Above the black clouds of the dynasty gather.**

**My mind has been drifting from this story…sorry…but here ya go…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors**

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 4: She walks in beauty, like the night**

_Days and weeks and years, and all I know is bloodshed. I hum the songs my mother once sang to me and wish for peace they promise. –Amelia Atwater-Rhodes "Hawksong"_

Sage stood by a window; he gazed up at the sky with worried eyes. The dark clouds worried him, for he knew of what they brought.

Rowen came out of Anya's room again for the fourth time the Ronins have been at the cabin. Mia looked over at him in question, he shook his head. "She has grown a high fever, and her wound is attempting to bleed through the stitches." He told her softly.

"The only thing we could do to her is take her to the hospital, but then the doctor's would ask questions." Mia said.

"And not to mention we would all be venerable." Cye added from the couch he sat on.

Everyone fell quiet knowing that they were in the exact spot the dynasty wanted them. Trapped within the woods.

o-o-o

Anya slept with sweat on her forehead, her eyes moved with her dreams of her past. Most of her memories were not pleasant. Kiana stayed at her bedside for reassurance; even she knew she could not do much for her master and friend.

Anya moaned in her sleep and moved her eyes opened quickly as pain flew through her entire body. She bit her lip to keep in a scream of agony.

Kiana brought up her head and set it on the edge of the bed, her eyes showed worry.

Anya smiled weakly and scratched Kiana's ears, the white tiger purred softly.

o-o-o

Isis watched the outside of the cabin as she sat in a tree; she held a red jeweled pendent. It swung with the movement of her hand, she smiled slyly.

o-o-o

Ryo hissed through his teeth as Mia cleaned his wounds with alcohol. But, he took it knowing that if they didn't clean his wounds he had a possibility of getting an infection.

Kento stood uneasily next to the window using the wall as extra support for his still weak legs, he looked up at the blackened sky and the silent woods, "this can't be good." He whispered.

There was a thump, groan, and whine from the bedroom Anya rested in. Rowen and Sage instantly looked up and walked carefully to the door. They looked at each other in front of the maple wood door and nodded. Sage quickly opened the door, after a moment Rowen rushed in and helped Anya sit up back on the bed. Rowen kneeled in front of her and looked at her wounds in silence.

Kiana jumped onto the bed like a house cat and curled up behind her master and kept an eyes open. Sage looked around the window was closed and the only thing that seemed disturbed was the sheets on the bed that were twisted.

"There's nothing wrong." Anya told Sage breaking the silence, her skin was very pale and felt calmly and her forehead had sweat on it. "That thump was just me getting off the bed."

"You mean falling off the bed," Rowen stated, "you have to be more careful, your wounds could reopen at anytime."

"It doesn't matter." She muttered sourly.

"It does too..." Rowen began to argue back, but Kiana warning growl shut him up. He sighed, "please just lay down."

"That won't help you, or any of the other Ronins. I was sworn to protect you, and that is what I'm going to do." Anya told him and struggled to stand up, but Sage stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't do any good to us if you're dead." He told her calmly, Anya nodded slowly and finally laid down. Once Kiana got out of the way that is.

o-o-o

"Hurry up already, I'm tired of waiting." Joro whined as he sat uncomfortably in a branch above Isis.

She looked up at him, "relax, I'm almost ready." She told him with a smile. Joro sighed and reclined in the branch again.

o-o-o

Ares looked up his eyes scanning the outside at he could see, although it was not much. His ears could hear more than anything, he bared his teeth as he heard the sound of voices. Standing up he knocked Yulie over, "hey!" he cried, "what was that for, Ares?" he asked. The black tiger started to growl, the hair on its spine pricked up, and his eyes started to glow.

Yulie jumped back, "what the heck?" Ryo painfully sat up somewhat and looked at the tiger with an eyebrow raised. Soon the other tigers stood up and all stared out the same window growling. Kiana came prancing out of Anya's room with Rowen and Sage behind, Rowen held Anya in his arms.

"The tigers sense the warlords, they're outside!" Anya cried out, Kiana and Ares jumped out the window as leaders for the other two tigers.

Everyone stood up in a panic, Kento picked Ryo up. As Sage did his best to help Cye walk. Together the Ronins, Corrie, Mia, and Yulie quickly exited the cable through the back door as they heard the tigers fight against Joro and his sword.

As they got out they started to run back up the mountain, having no place else to go. But, it was not long did they hear the cold child giggling of Isis. "Run, run little Ronins. You have no where else to go." She taunted from somewhere in the trees.

Suddenly two dozen dynasty soldiers jumped down from the trees and prepared for attack, but they didn't, instead they waited. Isis jumped down from a tree also; she stood in front of the group, with a wide smirk on her face. "Hello." She greeted with a smile, "good to see you up and about Kento dear." She said turning to Hardrock. He gave her a death glare in return.

"Isis, what is it do you want?" Anya asked.

Isis' smile widened even more, she held out her hand and the pendent dropped and swung from its string. Anya looked at the pendent and felt the invisible neither power that surged from it. "I believe you remember what this is tiger herder." Isis stated.

"Yes." Anya replied in a whisper, she pushed from Rowen and he put her down. Although, he still helped hold her up. "Don't even try it; they don't even have their armors."

"Oh well." Isis said and started to swing the pendent ever so slight, it started to glow an ere red and swing in larger patterns. Soon the empress began to mutter words of older ages. Around each Ronin a pentagram formed, it also glowed red in the grass.

Anya winced as she began the old familiarity of neither power trying to sink into her wounds, she hissed and doubled over. Rowen lost her grip as he too winced and grit his teeth as the dark energy began to eat at his wounds. All the other Ronins also doubled over like Strata and Souls. Their moans filled the air, as Mia, Yulie, and Corrie tried to get their friends out of the pentagrams but it only followed the Ronins wherever they went.

Isis laughed and watched the Ronins, Joro suddenly jumped down from trees scratched up from the tigers. "Aww, you went ahead without me." he complained, and watched the scene unfold.

Painfully Anya reached for her jean pocket, she grit her teeth as it felt like someone was tearing at her wounds and muscles. Her entire body ached and she could barely move, but she manages, out of luck, to get her kanji ball out of her pocket. "Dao Kibo." She muttered, after a flash of light. Anya stood uneasily in her undergear; she glared at Isis and Joro.

"Wha- she can't do that!" Isis cried misunderstanding what was going on.

"Well, she just did Einstein." Joro argued back.

"Armor of Souls, Dao Kibo!" Anya cried out and she transformed into her purple armor once again. She began to walk towards Isis and Joro, her eyes were full with anger and pain, since each step she made the pentagram followed at her feet and the neither realm power became stronger.

Isis began to panic, still holding the moving pendent she began to back up. Joro stood in his place, and watched as Anya pulled out a sword. "What are you going to do, you can barely walk." Joro stated with a smirk.

Anya glared and him summoned some power to attack, she jumped into the air and came down at a great speed with her sword. Joro quickly pulled out his own sword and attempted to block Anya's attack. But, he failed and was blown over onto the ground, his sword flew from his hand. He struggled to get up, only to find that Anya had summoned spirits to hold him down.

Now, Anya looked at Isis who was almost up to the dynasty soldiers behind her, she started to walk over. Isis was panicked she looked around, "Dynasty soldiers, attack!" she cried. All the soldiers in the circle jumped in for an attack. Anya fought against them, because her movements were slow and delayed they would often get their attacks to hit her. The tiger herder tried her hardest only to be beaten down to the ground, she closed her eyes as she felt the neither energy bring her to the ground.

Isis laughed, and Joro stood up, his sword returned to his hand and he sheathed it. "Nice one." He complimented.

The Ronins looked horrified as they too started to feel the energy take them down, Rowen looked at Anya sadly. Suddenly everyone felt as a new power started to surge, it was coming from Anya's limp form. Her armor clicked and moved as she stood up slowly, her eyes glowed a light purple. She took out her second katana and readied for an attack, all the dynasty soldiers stood in front of Isis and Joro for protection.

Anya looked at them and raised her swords, "Soul of Ancients!" she cried out her attack and it came hurtling towards the soldiers, they all diminished, or transported themselves back to the neither realm. Isis cried as the pendent suddenly broke and shattered to pieces. The pentagram around the boys and Anya disappeared, all but the warrior of hope fell to the ground, and watched as the girl who saved them walked towards the frightened warlords.

Joro grit his teeth and took out his sword, "Poison Sting!" he cried out and his attack hit Anya right on the mark but she kept walking towards the two.

Isis jumped back, "master forgive me." she cried and transported back to the neither realm.

Joro looked at where Isis was a moment ago, he looked back at Anya, "I'll take care of you next time." He told her and faded.

The tiger herder stood in her armor still in silence. "Anya?" Mia questioned as she slowly made her way over, Anya turned to look at Mia her eyes still glowed. Mia jumped back in fear, but her eyes went back to normal and Anya looked at Mia. She took a weak step forward and began to fall as she did her armor started to glow.

The Ronins watched as Anya's form turned into a purple orb and started to float into the air. The tigers all came running towards the scene, Kiana watched as her master shot off to a mysterious place.

All that was left of Anya was a piece of parchment that laid on the ground where the tiger herder once stood.

**What is going to happen next? The warlords were defeated this time, but now that Anya is gone how will the Ronins defend themselves? And how could the fallen parchment from Anya help them? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review PLEASE!**


	5. In the bleak midwinter, Long ago

**Last time: The Ronins and friends stayed and rested in the cabin, only to have Isis and Joro of the warlords to attack them. In order to protect them, Anya put on her armor. Even with her wounds and the power of the neither realm pendent she was able to beat the warlords and dynasty soldiers. But, as soon as they all disappeared Anya fainted and became an orb and shot off. All that was left over from her was a piece of parchment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors, I only own those characters and places that I made up myself.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 5: ****In the bleak midwinter, Long ago**

_Perhaps I am a bear, or some hibernating animal underneath, for the instinct to be half asleep all winter is so strong in me.__ -Anne Morrow Lindbergh_

Mia looked nervously around, the sky and ground was silent. All the Ronins either laid or sat behind her. Rowen looked at the piece of parchment that they had found in place of Anya. No one yet had decided to look at it, instead the knowledge that the dynasty could come and get rid of them or take them away easily at any moment made their bodies numb with the cold sweat of fear.

Corrie sat with a fixed stare on the parchment, Rowen looked up at her, and she looked at him. "I think we should see what it says." She stated.

"I do too, but not yet. I have a feeling we should get out of here first." Rowen told her.

"And go where, Rowen, just read it…." Corrie begged gently. Rowen looked down at the folded paper in his hand, then he slowly began to undo the folds. It was obvious Anya folded it, each line that showed where each fold was neat and looked long waited.

When the paper was finally unfolded Rowen read it once in silence, then began again aloud. Everyone went silent as the woods, once Rowen uttered the first word written in ancient black ink.

"_The world has it's need for it's protectors once again. _

_It has met with its dark opposite for another war_

_Only those of fire, water, earth, air, and light can save it_

_The one of the souls of old will lead those who lost their power_

_The five lay at the deepest reach of the beginning_

_As their leader is held at the highest peak of the coldest water_

_Within the coldest cave of the center desecrated ridges of Kita-dake_" Rowen finished reading, with the same welcoming silence of his friends. "At least it tells almost exactly where she is." He said quietly. Few of his friends nodded with agreement.

"But, what does she mean, '_The five lay at the deepest reach of the beginning_'?" Mia asked wondering aloud.

"We might not know, until we find Anya at least." Sage said. Mia nodded.

"Then it's settled we'll find a new place to hide for the others to heal while the rest of us go find Anya." Mia said proudly.

"We can't do that." Cye said, "that's exactly how the dynasty wants us, separated."

"He has a point." Kento said, "we need to stay together."

Corrie nodded, "there has to be a town nearby, maybe we can get a truck or something from there so that we can all go."

Mia nodded, "that sounds like pretty good plan, but the question is, how do we get down there without the dynasty noticing us."

"I don't think they will." Rowen said. "They're probably too busy with those Isis and Joro characters to notice us for a little while."

"Alright then, White Blaze." Ryo said calling over his old friend. "We're going to have to ride on your back again, is that alright boy?" he asked scratching behind the tiger's ear." White Blaze gave a soft roar for a yes.

"Great let's go." Kento said jumping up.

o-o-o

"How could you! How is it possible to lose against a wounded warrior!" Lord Shino demanded Isis and Joro. The two were bowing on there knees in front of the throne. Helen stood behind Lord Shino's chair in a blood red dress, while the rest of the warlords stood, in their under gear, on both sides of the floor looking at the two bowing.

"I am deeply sorry, my lord." Joro spook, "but the tiger herder somehow gained the strength to beat us." He too was in his undergear once again.

Isis looked down at the tiled ancient floor, she wore a Ice Blue dress.

"I do not care if she gained power, the point is we lost the location of her whereabouts!" Shino yelled.

"Master, if you grant me permission," Helen said walking in front of the throne and bowing to one knee. "I will go and follow the Ronins, they must know of where she is." She told him.

Lord Shino looked at his empress and smile, "you have my permission, go my empress." Helen smiled and disappeared from the throne room. "Adrian!" Lord Shino called as his smile faded along with Helen.

"Yes, sire." Adrian said as he stood with full attention next to the bowing Joro.

"Take these two and show them the power of the pendent they had broke on me." he stated.

"No! Master please, I beg of you, please don't do this." Isis cried out as she looked up to her master from the floor. Lord Shino looked at her, "I promise not to screw up again, please don't do this!"

Shino looked at his younger empress with stern eyes, "very well, but if you do wrong again, I will give you and Joro this punishment." He warned her.

Isis got up and ran to her master she went to her knees, hugging his leg, "thank you master." She cried. Shino looked at her then at the warlords.

"You are all dismissed." He said, all his warlords, except Isis left the room. "Come my empress, let us rest." He said and took Isis by the hand and they walked out of the throne room together.

o-o-o

Mia drove a Suburban down a dirt road in Minami Alps National Park. "The road to the mountain should be coming up soon." She told the others. Rowen sat up front in the passenger seat looking at the park map.

The other Ronins all sat in back, all the seats were full, but they were sure that they could fit one more person, since they still had a lot of room left.

Mia started to slow down and then turned onto a dirt road that started to go up the hill, luckily the car had four-wheel drive. She didn't stop the car until the road ended about a quarter up the mountain. Once she stopped Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Mia got out of the car. The tigers, who were running next to the car the whole time, caught up. Ares and Kiana started up the mountain a little while White Blaze and Dysis stayed by the car.

"Well, I guess we know who's going to protect the others." Kento said.

"Don't worry guys we'll be fine." Cye assured the others.

They all nodded, "see you guy soon, good luck." Ryo said, he was upset with the fact he couldn't go along with everyone else. Corrie got out of the car to hug and give Sage a kiss on the cheek. Yulie waved from his seat in the very back. Then the three Ronins and Mia started up the mountain towards the ancient cave that they hoped held the warrior of hope.

o-o-o

Helen watched from a distance, she was in her armor and held a charm in her hand to make it seem she was not even there. She smirked and followed as the Ronins started to walk up the mountain.

o-o-o

Mia shuddered and held her coat tighter as the temperature began to drop and the ground started to be occupied by snow. This reminded her, Sage, and Kento of the time they went to awake Kento a few years before.

"The cave shouldn't be too far, it says on the map that it's not too far from where the snow starts at this time of year." Rowen said from behind the map, he couldn't help but keep wondering why their knowledge of Anya and her armor never got to them.

Further behind Kento dragged his feet, mostly on purpose to keep an eye out, unlike Rowen he was wondering when he would finally eat next. While Sage, who was right behind Rowen, was concentrating on how the heck they were supposed to fight against the dynasty. Then Mia walked in silence thinking about just about every issue they were all having at the moment.

Ares walked with the group, while Kiana was most likely already waiting at the cave's entrance. The two tigers knew the mountain well, their own secrets and answers danced with their powerful eyes.

"Geez, are we there yet!" Kento suddenly cried out, the snow border began ¼ of a mile before and was now up to everyone's knees.

"We should be there very soon." Rowen answered, the Ronins felt the snow's cold biting at their wounds and skin. There was a quiet crack underneath everyone's feet, and up ahead Sage spotted Kiana who sat at the entrance of a dark cave entrance.

"We should quicken our pace now." He commented, everyone nodded and did their best to do a jog through the deepening snow.

Once they reached the cave's entrance Ares and Dysis waited on both opposite sides. "What are they waiting for?" Mia asked noticing the tiger's patient waiting glances.

"Maybe that's why," Kento said pointing to ancient writing around the door, "I can't read it, it doesn't look Japanese to me."

"It is, well kind of." Mia said, "it's an ancient language, not many know about it anymore."

"Do you understand it?" Sage asked, as he looked intrigued by the ancient lettering. Each symbol written around the entrance looked as if was done with a lot of detail. The familiar aura of power lay on the symbols and the entrance.

"_Those who may enter, must be true of heart and soul._" Mia simply stated.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Kento stated and started to walk into the entrance, a moment later he came flying out and hit the snow. "Ow…"

"Kento, have you not learned that everything has a deeper meaning yet?" Rowen asked, "When it says true of heart, you need to clear your mind, just concentrate on walking, not food."

Kento imitated Rowen's words sourly. Rowen shrugged it off and walked into the cave without being stopped, Mia, Sage, and the tigers soon followed, with Kento bring up the rear. Kiana soon took up the lead.

o-o-o

Helen stood at the entrance of the cave, behind her stood 50 dynasty soldiers. She read the inscription around the cave, "hmm," then she looked back at the soldiers, "stay here and wait in hiding." She ordered them.

Then she stepped into the cave, after a few moments of trickery the cave let her enter.

o-o-o

Kiana followed the ancient tracks of unreadable feet, the Ronins and Mia actually looked interested at the left over tracks. "Who do you think made these?" Mia asked.

"Maybe other Ronins." Sage suggested with a shrug.

"What's that?" Kento asked pointing to a small fire ahead.

"I don't know, but be careful." Sage whispered, everyone nodded and proceeded carefully while Kiana pranced on ahead. Soon they entered a room that looked a lot like temple. The small bon fire they had seen sat in the center of the room in a pedestal.

There was a stone door on the opposite side of the room, on each wall there was a mural of some kind of ancient event. One wall showed the Ronins own fight against Talpa, every event played on the walls.

"This must be the room of memories. My grandfather spook about it once or twice of it to me. It has…" Mia was cut off.

"It has the recollections of great battles of the greatest ancient warriors." Sage finished almost in a trance, "my own grandfather often spook of it." He told the others.

"I would think so, it's a popular legend." Rowen stated and looked at the walls, he was amazed of how many generations of Ronin warriors their were. From the way the ancient had spoken he has only thought there was only a few Ronins through the ages. Although, what puzzled him the most was that Talpa and the most powerful of Ronins with the armors, didn't show up until at least 1,100 years ago, and the Ronins were around for at least 3,000 years. However, there was other neither realm emperors, but Talpa reigned the longest.

Mia was busy reading the door that she hoped lead to Anya, "It says here that only the strongest of the five can open the door." She stated. "I guess that means since we don't have our armors who has the most energy left."

"How could we determine that?" Sage asked.

"Easy, I'm the one who gained the least wounds. So, I'll be the one to go through." Kento told them with a lot of confidence. Sage and Rowen looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "be our guest, Kento." They told him. Kento smirked and went to the door he pushed against it easily to open it, but it didn't budge. So, he pushed harder and harder and harder, yet it still wouldn't open.

Rowen and Sage meanwhile looked on very amused, "that's enough fooling around, Sage you try next." Mia suggested, since she knew that Rowen was still somewhat weakened.

Sage nodded and walked calmly over to the door, passing the pouting Kento as he did so. Once at the door he attempted to open the door, but like what happened to Kento the door refused to budge, so Sage calmly looked over at Rowen.

"What if I can't do it either, then how will get Anya out before the dynasty catches on?" Rowen asked.

"Then I guess that's too bad," Helen said with a laugh, everyone jumped and looked at the empress, she wore her gray undergear, she smirked at them. "Hello there."

"You!" Sage exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Why do you ask such a stupid question to such an obvious answer?" she asked him. "I'm here of course, to capture you, and to get the girl before she awakes. I would've brought my dynasty army, but the cave didn't seem to want them inside. Then again it didn't want me in either, but I tricked it." She told them. "How you ask?" she continued, "easy." She started to walk towards the Ronins, as she did her face began to change, and suddenly the ancient stood in front of them. He took off his hat and smirked, "I'm a shapeshifter." He said in Helen's voice, and covered her face with mask, then once again Helen stood before them in her true form. She replaced the ancient's hat on her head and she took a Carmon SanDiego pose. "Although, I couldn't bring my friends in, with this hat of him I tricked some spirits that followed you and my self into thinking YOU were the enemy."

Suddenly ancient spirits filled the room, each one capturing the three Ronins and Mia, a few also captured Ares. But, Kiana roared at the spirits then jumped through the ones holding Rowen.

Rowen hit the floor and looked at Kiana in the eyes. "_Go you idiot, open the door!_" Rowen swore he head Kiana yell to him in a wise young voice. Either way Strata nodded and got up, and ran towards the door while Kiana distracted the spirits.

With all his might Rowen pushed on the door, and after a moment, the writing on it lit up and it opened. Rowen fell through, Kiana soon jumped into the doorway and joined Rowen. The door closed behind the tiger, the last Rowen saw was Sage nodded to him as they were dragged off by the spirits.

Rowen winced with pain as the door creaked shut, he closed his eyes as pain surged through him from the impact of the floor. The hall they were in lit up, and Kiana licked his cheek. He opened his eyes to look once again in the tiger's. After a moment he slowly stood up and looked down the dark hall, as it was lit up by torches on the walls. Rowen looked at Kiana as she started down the hall, it was silent he could only hear the tiger's steps as it walked, and his own shuffling as he followed using the wall on his left for support.

The two continued down the hall, in pure silence, for at least 15 minutes when Rowen saw a lit purple glow ahead, he tried to see what was there, but he already knew it was the sleeping Anya. Kiana urged him to go on by rubbing against his leg, he nodded and held onto the fur on the back of the tiger to walk with.

Together they approached a platform that was three steps up to reach Anya who was in her armor sitting on a throne. Her eyes were closed and her expression calm behind her mask. On each side of the throne stood tiger statues that resembled Kiana and White Blaze. He looked at them with amazement then at Anya, she was within a royal purple aura that came from herself and her armor.

Slowly he approached the foot of the throne, "Anya…" he whispered. There was no answer from the sleeping warrior of hope. "Please wake up Anya, the others are captured, we can't fight…" he told her in a whisper, but his voice echoed in the hall anyway.

Carefully Rowen reached over and put a hand on from of the arm rests of the throne in front of Anya's hand. "Anya, wake up. PLEASE WAKE UP!" he exclaimed.

Rowen closed his eyes, and covered them with his arm, as a bright light of purple filled the darkness. When the light resided, Rowen dared to open his eyes, when he did he found that Anya was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Hello Strata." She whispered. "I knew you would be the one to find me." she told him. She smiled. "Now we must regain your armors." She told him not wasting time, she stood up and Rowen moved out of the way so she could walk off the platform, her armor faded into her undergear.

"But….how? We destroyed them." Rowen stated confused.

Anya turned at looked at him she smirked, "Rowen of Strata, the armors are never destroyed, they only sleep." She told him.

"But, where will we find them?" Rowen asked as he caught up with Anya, Kiana followed him.

She didn't answer him as they walked back towards the door, the walk seemed faster. But, Rowen guessed that since Anya was walking quickly, once at the door, it opened on it's own to an empty hall of memories. There was no sign of struggle left, and Rowen was surprised because the spirits had knocked over the fire and the pedestal had broke on impact and the walls had also gained cracks, but now it was back to normal as if nothing has touched it. Rowen looked confused and amazed.

"The room has it's own soul, so it heals itself. And to your question Rowen, I'll reply to it now." She told him and walked over to the wall that started when Talpa first started to reign. "Like I said in my note, _The five lay at the deepest reach of the beginning_." She told him with a small smile…..

o-o-o

"Get him! GET STRATA!" Helen yelled as Kiana got Rowen released from the spirits that held him. She watched with gritted teeth as the tiger fought the spirits, so that Rowen could reach the closed door.

"NO!" she screamed and started to run after Rowen, but she was suddenly tripped. She cured and looked up at Hardrock's smirk.

"Don't even try it, lady." He told her. She sent a blast at Kento and it knocked him over, he moaned in pain as Rowen opened the door and fell through, a moment later Kiana jumped in with him and the door closed.

The spirits tried to get close to the door, but the barrier stopped them all. She watched as Halo gave his friend one last encouraging nod before the door closed completely. She stood up and walked over to Halo, she glared into his eyes then hit him across the head, knocking him out.

Then she looked at the one called Mia, and the tiger Ares. "Take them all out of here." She told the spirits, after replacing the fallen ancient hat to her head. "I will personally dealt with them after we leave the cave." The indistinct outline of the spirits nodded and dragged the Ronins, Mia, and the tiger out of the cave. With one last look of the closed door Helen also left.

Once outside the dynasty soldiers took hold of the Ronins and their friends. To the spirits they looked like fellow ancients because of Helen's spell. After thanking the spirits she and the dynasty soldiers started down the mountain.

As they reached the car that held the other Ronins she saw that White Blaze and Dysis were tied down to the ground as the other were knocked out. All except Corrie and Yulie who were tied together and sat in the snow being guarded by three dynasty soldiers.

"Good job, now we just have to wait. The tiger herder and the stupid Strata should be here at anytime." She told the soldiers as she jumped onto the top of the car and sat there Indian style.

"You'll never win, Helen." Mia stated courageously.

"That's what you think, my Lord Shino is a VERY powerful man. He knows more about the Ronins than Talpa ever did." She told Mia with a smile. "You'll see what I mean sooner that you think." She told her then looked on up the mountain and waited.

* * *

**What is just awaken Anya going to show the weakened Rowen? Will Helen's plans work, will she really beat the Ronins once and for all? Check out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign!**

**TTYL, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Breathes there the man,with soul so dead

**Last time: The Ronins went in search to find Anya of Souls, to find her they followed her note that led them to the mountain of Kita-dake. There Sage, Rowen, Kento, Mia, Ares, and Kiana walked up the mountain to an ancient cave. Together they entered and found the legendary room of memories where it showed murals of Ronins in the past. But, little did they know Helen the empress of the neither realm was following in their tracks. With her tricks she got ancient spirits help her capture the Ronins, Ares, and Mia while Rowen and Kiana got away and found Anya. Meanwhile, Helen now waits by the other four Ronins, the other three tigers, Mia, Corrie, and Yulie.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ronins Warrior, they belong to Sunrise Inc.™. I only own those I had personally made up for this fic.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 6: Breathes there the man, with soul so dead**

"_Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives.__" – A. Sachs_

Rowen jumped back as the mural that Anya stood before started to glow.

"What the…" he began but was cut off as the wall disappeared and showed another room in side.

"Welcome Rowen, to the birthplace of the Ronin Armors." Anya told him and entered the room, Kiana followed her. After a few moments of doubt Rowen also followed the two girls. Inside the floors were of red maple wood, and the front of the room there was a long platform that had nine chairs. Four were filled with the old warlord armors, the other five were empty. Rowen didn't need to ask what belong there. He also noticed that the walls were of rice paper, he felt like he was in Sage's dojo again. One each side of the platform stood to candle holders, the candles and seemed unaffected by the fire at all.

"Come." Anya urged Rowen to follow her behind the stools. There hidden next to a large fireplace was a maroon wooden box. Rowen watched as Anya opened it. He was amazed and wordless as he saw five kanji orbs sitting in their own spots on the red velvet in the box comfortably.

Each orb glowed its own color tenderly, the kanji floated around inside of each one. Rowen's jaw was open as he stared at the astonishing sight.

"I told you your armors were never destroyed, they were only asleep. Waiting for when they were once again needed. Although, this is the shortest time they've ever slept. Lord Shino moved quickly into the picture." Anya informed Rowen. She smiled when she saw his open mouth; she reached over and closed his mouth for him.

"Take your orb Rowen, it's getting antsy, it can sense your aura here." She told him.

Rowen slowly nodded and reached for the deep blue kanji orb, it glowed brightly as Hashiba's fingers wrapped around the sphere. Once the glow calmed down he looked at his kanji again, happy to see it once again.

He held it in front of him, "Inochi." He declared and the orb glowed blue brightly once again, but this time the glow covered Rowen, a moment later he stood in his undergear. He fidgeted and moved around getting used to the touch of the armor again. He stretched as he felt the power of Strata heal his wounds.

"Go ahead, try it out. As it slept it became even more powerful and gained new powers." She informed him, as Rowen did a flip and kicked in the air.

"I can feel it." He told her happily. Anya smiled and nodded.

"Now, we must save the others." She told him. Rowen nodded and started for the door.

"No, not that way, the confused spirits are waiting there." She told him and pointed at the fireplace behind him. "This way."

"Through the fire?"

"Yes." She told him, she was holding the box that held the other four armors of the Ronins. She turned and walked towards the fire, once she got to the edge of the fireplace, she felt the fire beat against her face. Then she walked into the fire and disappeared.

Rowen looked at it in question then followed her example.

o-o-o

Helen lay on the car looking at the sky; she listened to the whines and curses coming from the Ronins and their friends. After a while she sat up and looked down at them.

"Oh shut up already, you're getting rather annoying!" she yelled.

"Then why don't you just knock them out already?" Adrian asked as he walked up the path towards the car.

"Because I already did so, but they just wake up. I would rather kill them all, but Lord Shino does not wish that." She told him.

Adrian shrugged, "Well, then it's your problem." He told her and walked around the car to look at the Ronins.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Helen asked, "I hope master doesn't think I need help."

"Oh, he doesn't, he thinks you're doing just fine. Much better than anyone so far, I'm just here for side support." The carrier of death told the empress.

"You mean to annoy the fuck out of me." she told him and jumped down from the car. Adrian just shrugged.

"Just wait; we'll kick your butts yet." Kento said.

"Just try it, without you're armors you're useless to me personally. If I wasn't loyal to my master, I would just kill you all." Adrian told Kento. "Now shut your mouth or I'll suck your souls out exceedingly slowly, and trust me that is a very excruciating experience."

Kento swallowed and shut his mouth along with everyone else; they all believed Adrian's cold words. Adrian looked at Helen smartly; she just gave him a sour look.

Suddenly both warlords looked up the mountain path, "well, I'll be making my exit now, good luck my lady." Adrian said bowing then he disappeared with him leaving scraps of death behind.

Helen looked at where Adrian stood and rolled her eyes, and then she looked up at the path again. There was a sudden flash of light and she flipped out of the way as a golden arrow went through the car window. When Helen landed on the ground she looked at the broke car window then up at the path, along with everyone else.

The sun's setting glare made everyone squint to see the two figures in armor on the hill, once they could make them out, they could see the armors of Souls and Strata.

"It's Anya!" Corrie cried out.

"and Rowen!" Sage added.

"NO! This was not supposed to happen; he was not to find his armor!" Helen exclaimed furiously. Another arrow came towards her at a rapid speed, Helen held out a hand and it froze in mid-air. "Come here." She growled and the arrow turned and went back towards Rowen who caught it between two fingers. "Impressive, Strata."

"I try." Rowen called back with a smirk. He and Anya looked at each other and nodded, then started to run towards the dynasty soldiers as well as Helen, who had just put her armor on. Souls and Strata took separate paths.

"Attack!" Helen called to her soldiers. With the meeting of the dynasty warriors and the two lonely Ronins there was a large clash of metal of their swords, spears, and bow.

"Armor of Strata! Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen called loudly, he shot his arrow at a line of dynasty soldier and they all vanished into air. "Armor of Souls! Soul Of Ancients!" Anya cried out destroying another portion of soldiers. They fought together back to back most of the time.

Soon they neared Helen who readied her weapon, "Wormhole blast!" she cried out, an unseen shield protected the two armored Ronins. Helen began to panic her pupils went small she looked around for support, but no one and nothing was left. "I'll get you next time!" she vowed and jumped into a portal.

Rowen smirked and Anya sighed with relief, "that was great, my armor has so much more power." He commented happily. Anya nodded and helped untie the others. Kiana chewed the ropes on her fellow tigers off, while Rowen untied Corrie, Mia, and Yulie.

"That was amazing man!" Kento declared looking over Rowen's armor, "how did you get this back though?"

"Anya said that they were never destroyed and she gave him my kanji back." He answered and went back into his undergear.

"Speaking of Anya, where is she?" Sage asked getting up and rubbing his head where Helen had hit him. Everyone looked around and Anya was no where to be found, White Blaze and the other four tigers were still around so she had to be nearby.

After a while of waiting Anya finally came walking down the path from the cave holding the wooden box, Rowen looked happily at the box. Once the warrior of hope got to the others she opened the box. The kanji balls raged with their colors, each one was searching for its owner. Everyone, except Anya and Rowen, gasped at the kanji balls.

"Come Kento, Sage, Ryo, Cye, come and take what is rightfully yours." She stated, each Ronins came up to her and reached for their kanji's. As soon as they held their kanji's they transformed into their undergears, they all felt as their wounds were healed as soon as they were on.

"You were right, Rowen, our armors are more powerful." Cye stated.

Anya nodded, "while they sleep they gain new powers that you can only dream of. But, it is still not enough to beat Shino, but we at least now have a chance against his warlords and empresses. This war is much more different than the last; Shino is not one to always sit on the throne. If it comes to the point, he will come and fight us once in a while to test all of us." She told them.

The Ronins looked at her, "how do you know so much about, Shino?" Ryo asked carefully. "Yea, unless you are one of his followers, or an ancient, how do you know so much?" Sage asked.

"I am much older than any of you; I have been in many wars against the dynasty." Anya told them, "I once lived among the ancients and were trained by them."

The Ronins looked in her disbelief, "you really lived among the ancients?" Mia asked amazed. Anya nodded, "how was it, what did you learn from the, did you know the ancient one?" she started to question Anya looked at her blankly. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Anya laughed, "that's alright Mia, and I expected you would ask these questions. Living with the ancient's clan was wonderful, they taught me the true way of fighting and gave me much of my education. This during the period when it was believed women was weaker than men, but yet they made me a priestess. My brother was with me, you've met him before." She stated.

"Who was your brother?" Ryo asked curiously, the more he looked at spoke to Anya to more it seemed they met before.

"His name is Shinji, but you knew him as the ancient one." She stated, once again everyone was speechless and didn't believe her somewhat. "I tell the truth, the ancient one, who had trained Ryo personally, was my dearest older brother."

"That's how I recognized you!" Ryo exclaimed suddenly, "once in a while you were there too; while I was training you came and visited your brother with Kiana. Sometimes she and White Blaze would trade places and you thought I would never notice, since I was just a child."

Anya nodded calmly, "yes, that is true. As all of you were children, and you Yulie weren't even born yet, I fought the dynasty from trying to escape to this world. It wasn't until Talpa finally succeeded in getting past me and I knew you were all ready did they pass. Although, with that came my capture, I was locked away. Until I slipped away and got back to the mortal world where I saw my brother fight and be defeated by Talpa, only to use the last of his power to give you a bridge to the neither realm." The others were silent and Anya over looked everyone. Kiana bumped into her hand with her head, and Anya scratched her ears.

"I'm sorry for your brother's death." Corrie whispered finally breaking the silence.

Anya shook her head, "it was a most honorable death, he had wished for one." Corrie nodded in understanding. "We must be moving, before the dynasty catches up with us. I have a feeling Shino wants to come after us personally now."

Everyone nodded and climbed in the car, Anya had gotten into the back and now stared silently out of the window. Meanwhile, everyone else was talking happily and joking around. There armors had given them hopes of finally winning against Shino. The tigers pranced either behind or along side of the car down the empty roads. Dark clouds of the neither realm began to grow outside of the city, cries of people getting captured echoed out.

* * *

**The Ronins have reclaimed their precious armors, new hope arises for them. Meanwhile, Anya is in deep thought about the future, what does she see will happen to them. What is she hiding? Most of all, is Lord Shino really going to come after them for a dual? Check out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign**

**TTYL, Please Review!**


	7. When Night Is Almost Done

**Last Time On Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign - As the Ronins were being held captive by Warlady Helen; Rowen and Anya were back in the ancient sleeping place of her armor. It was here that Anya took Rowen to the birthplace of the armors and gave him his kanji of life. Together they defeated Helen and her band of dynasty warriors. Now the warriors are reunited with their armors and are on the move in hope to avoid a meeting with the neither realm emperor, Shino.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RONIN WARRIORS... End of Story**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 7: When Night Is Almost Done**

"_Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." - John F. Kennedy (1917 - 1963)_

Kento groaned making Cye glare at him and turn over his head and fall back asleep. The large group had now been stuck in the truck for almost two hours. They had no idea where to go, no where was safe anymore. At first, Ryo and the others wanted to go back to the city and save all they could, but Anya dismissed the idea because she pointed out that by time they even got there it'd be too late.

"When are we going to stop, I'm hungry, stiff, and itching to kick some dynasty ass now that I got my armor back." Kento whined.

"We're all hungry, Kento." muttered Corrie as she looked at him from the seat behind.

"And we all want to fight." Sage added as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Kento groaned and looked past the couple to the very back of the Suburban at Anya who had her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Yo, Anya." Kento called, she opened her eyes slightly and looked at him in question. "Obviously you're running the show here. Where are we going?" he asked. "And can we get there quicker?"

Anya smiled slightly, "you're very impatient I see." she replied. Kento growled.

"Anya, I'm sorry, but I agree. We can't drive around the entire time, we're all going to need food and gas sooner or later." Mia stated.

Anya nodded and looked out the window. "Hey, herder girl, look at me." Kento demanded. She slowly looked at him with sharp eyes, in response Kento sank in his seat.

"Anya... please..." Rowen asked softly as he sat next to her.

The girl sighed, "Mia, turn left onto the dirt road ahead." she instructed.

"What dirt road?" Mia asked, but her question was answered as everyone caught sight of an upcoming road. Signaling, Mia turned off the deserted roadway and onto the unmarked road.

The SUV bumped as they drove over rocks and sticks. "Where does this lead?" Yulie asked looking out amongst the woods interested.

"You'll know in a just a moment." Anya answered and closed her eyes again.

She heard as Mia squealed as they drove over a hill and her old family manor call into view. "How did you..." she asked.

"I recognized the trees." Anya muttered.

Everyone looked ahead excitedly. "Wait..." came Cye's voice suddenly. "The dynasty will be able to easily find us here. We'll be sitting ducks." he claimed.

Anya smirked once again, "Mia's grandfather was a smarter man than you all think. This manor was built on ancient grounds that was once the home of a great man from the ancient clan. Those with cruel hearts cannot enter.

"Black blaze..." started Ryo.

"Was good-hearted, but he had to follow his master closely, and if you did not notice any others that visited never came inside, but started out in the open." she explained, and everyone looked at each other.

Mia stopped in the drive-way and everyone piled out of the truck and stretched their tired limps. Meanwhile, Anya and the four tigers walked to the forest edge. Rowen watched as she scratched Ares and White Blaze's necks then all four of the tigers ran off in different directions; North, South, East, and West.

"Where are they going?" Rowen asked as Anya came and joined the others.

"To make watch the area and inform us when we have visitors." she stated calmly and followed the others inside. Rowen was last in the group to go inside the manor.

o-o-o-o

For most of the afternoon the boys began to train in the back, while Corrie and Mia insisted that they would cook some food. Yulie decided to watch the Ronins, while Anya disappeared into the forest without speaking to the others.

"So, what do you think of her?" Sage asked as he fought with Ryo.

"Anya?" Cye asked as he dodged a punch from Rowen.

"Yea, I mean, do you guys think we can trust her?" Sage asked.

"Well, she did save our lives a few times, and gave our armors back." Ryo pointed out as Kento kicked at him.

"Well, sure, but she came out of no where, and knows a lot about the dynasty, and all of us." Sage pointed out.

"But, I did meet her when I was younger." Ryo stated. "And you trusted her when she gave you one of her daggers."

Sage stopped after he avoided an attack from Rowen. "I guess you're right, but I don't think she's telling the whole truth."

"Give her some time." Rowen answered as he went to the sidelines for a drink of water.

"I like her." Yulie chimed in with smile. Ryo laughed and messed up his hair as he too took a break. The Ronins went back to being quiet and concentrating on training, all except Rowen. He stared off at the woods, and after a moment of deep thought he wandered off.

"Where are you going?" Kento called.

"Just to check a few things out, don't worry I won't be long." he insisted and walked off.

o-o-o-o

Anya sat on a branch of a tree and looked at her razor fans which were repaired during her rest in the cave. She looked at her reflection in the blades, it was sorrowful and patient. It looked so different to her.

Suddenly, she heard a twig crack, she jumped up and got ready for an attack. A moment later Rowen came out from behind a tree. He was in his undergear and looked around attentively.

She sighed, "what are you doing?" she asked. It entertained her, for some reason, when Rowen jumped and looked up at her.

"Looking for you. Feeling anti-social?" he asked.

Anya sighed and jumped down from the tree and landed elegantly on her toes. "No, I'm just a very independent person, that's all. I thought you were training." she stated.

"I was... but I wanted to see you." he stated, and Anya gave him a look. "No, not like that. I don't like you, well, I like you, but not like that." he explained quickly.

Anya laughed softly, it made Rowen blush and smile. It was the first time he heard her laugh in a manner that was sarcastic or her making fun of how uninformed everyone was.

"Don't worry Rowen, I know what you meant." she replied finally. A silence came between them, it was not awkward or intentional. "I need to take a short walk around the perimeter, would you like to join me?" she finally asked. "It shouldn't take long." she replied.

Rowen nodded and began to walk alongside Anya through the woods. All was quiet and peaceful, above the sky was finally a soft gold and orange from the setting sun.

"A lot has happened in the last two days..." Rowen muttered, and Anya nodded. "Thank you, Anya." Rowen finally stated. "For everything."

She looked up at him, "its my duty." she claimed softly and kept walking as Rowen stopped.

"_She takes things so seriously." _he thought, then continued on behind her.

They walked the rest of the way all around the perimeter in silence. Rowen was surprised he wasn't able to find any of the tigers and even more surprised when he suddenly found himself walking back into the manor. He and Anya's undergears dissolved back into kanji balls as they took their seats as the dinner table.

Everyone had already started to eat and they welcome the two back and then continued to eat. Afterwards, everyone helped with the dishes then wandered off into their respected bedrooms. Sage and Corrie were to share a room. While Mia and Yulie got their own rooms, then Rowen and Ryo shared a room, and Cye and Kento also shared a room. This left Anya to her own room as well.

Around 5am Rowen and Ryo both woke up to what sounded like someone walking on the roof. They looked at each other and silently nodded. Standing their undergears appeared on them and they started to climb out of the window and onto the roof.

As they slowly crawled up the slanted roof they heard the steps come closer, suddenly Ryo was nose to nose with none other than White Blaze who looked at him with his brown eyes. Ryo smiled and chuckled softly. "What are you doing on here buddy?" he asked and scratched White Blaze behind his ears, but the tiger didn't respond to his touch. "What's wrong?" Ryo asked becoming serious.

The two Ronins looked towards the direction White Blaze was and they watched as Anya walked across the yard in her armor, but her helmet was off. Then following her direction they barely caught the sight of someone in the forest standing, as if they were awaiting her arrival.

"C'mon." Rowen stated even though both of the boys already knew what the other was thinking, that person had to be someone in the dynasty.

Quickly they slid down the side of the roof and jumped through the window again and rushed out of the room with White Blaze on their heels. As they ran past each Ronin's room the others came out in curiosity and watched as Rowen and Ryo ran past them with no explanation. Then with knew to no hesitation the 3 others Ronins followed the leaders.

Outside the Ronins, now in their armors, ran up behind Anya, who didn't even seem to notice their presence. It was obvious she was distracted by the man before her.

He was tall and well built, and his hair was as black as darkness, his eyes were nearly black with a slight glimmer of gray. For the moment he wore what resembled that of Mage robes. He smiled slyly at Anya, who return gave him a calm but annoyed facial expression.

"Lord Shino." she finally stated with iciness in her voice.

"Lady Alana." he replied with a smooth and almost joyful tone. "You've grown so much from the last time I saw you." he commented.

"Same to you." she replied just as smoothly. "I see you made your appearance at the right time, for once."

Shino laughed softly, everyone felt a shiver go up their spines. Anya, meanwhile, could feel her adrenaline spike. "Its good to see that the Ronins had received their armors, once again. And from the aura coming off of them you purified them as well this time around. I guess you finally figured out that the soul of men is too corrupt to do anything right." Anya shot him a glare and he laughed again. "I know I'm right, Alana..."

"Anya..." she muttered.

Shino smiled, "of course your beloved nickname, Anya, but I'll still to Alana thank you." he claimed then looked at the boys. "Ryo of the Wildfire." he called and Ryo got into a defensive stanch along with the other Ronins. "Did anyone tell you the roots of your Inferno armor, which by the way is still in one piece?" he asked and Ryo gave him a blank look.

"Shut your mouth." Lana hissed, but Shino continued.

"Only seven people have ever worn that armor, Talpa, and yourself included. Myths say it was Hariel who wore it before you, but that's not true. The last true bearer of the armor before yourself was not a man, but a women." he explained and the Ronins looked at him in question. "And she stands with you now." They all looked at Anya, and Shino laughed.

"Now you're catching on. She was the last to wear the armor, not by choice of course. It's is one of the top rules of a Priestess and for a Guardian Ronin to NEVER fall for those they are meant to serve and protect. And that's exactly what she did, with Hariel. They fell for each other, but I won't go into detail. Getting to the point he ended up turning against her and the other Ronins, but at the final battle where the Ancient killed Talpa he finally realized what he did and forced her into wearing the armor in order for him to go against Talpa one last time before the Ancient and he died. It was then she cast it away and connected the Inferno with the Wildfire, in memory of her dearest love, because it was Hariel who wore the Wildfire first. Of course, then the armor was in another form, but the soul of the armor was the same..." he explained.

"Shut up!" Anya suddenly cried out with glassy eyes.

"No, one last thing." he stated overpowering her. "But, what effects her more than Hariel's pointless death, is when I killed _our _mother." he claimed. The Ronins looked at him in shock and confusion. "You see, this girl, hasn't been telling the whole truth to you. She is the daughter of an emperor, and not only is the Ancient her brother, but I am as well, and our father was Talpa." he stated.

Anya suddenly screamed and attacked Shino who laughed as she put her katana's blade to his neck, "nakunaru." she hissed and pushed her sword through his throat.

He laughed, it seemed like he was unaffected then as if he was fog he seemed to drift away.

Anya fell to her knees and began to cry, above storm began to cover the moon once again. A light drizzle began to fall upon the Earth. The Ronins looked uncertain at her, but then Kento took a step forward.

He raised his weapon against her back, "who are you?" he asked, "are you friend or foe?" he demanded, but she would not answer. "Speak!" he yelled.

"Kento..." Ryo stated softly and touched his friend's shoulder.

"No, Ryo, I agree, she can't be trusted, especially now that we know of her family linage." Sage replied as he walked around in front of her. "How do we know she's not one of them, Shino stated that she wasn't telling the truth, and its clear from her expression. How do we know he wasn't going to add that she works for him or for some other dark force?" he asked.

"I don't." Anya cried as thunder rumbled above.

"We can't trust you on your word." Kento stated and nudge her with her weapon. "Get up." he demanded.

"Guys, stop. We should at least her side of the story first." Cye suggested.

"There is nothing to hear." Ryo told him, "its clear that she's innocent. Kento, Sage stop your nonsense."

"No, I told you I never trusted her and I refuse to especially now." Sage stated. Anya stood up between Hardrock and Halo. "C'mon."

"Sage." Ryo called as the three started for the mansion. "Please, she's innocent."

"At least give her a chance to explain." Cye echoed behind Wildfire.

"No." Sage and Kento stated at the same time as they led her inside.

The three other Ronins looked at each other as Kiana walked up to them. The tiger roar quietly to them, Ryo looked at the tiger then at Sage, Kento, and Anya. "Guys... I think Shino just won his first battle." Rowen finally stated, Cye and Rowen looked at him in question. "He just managed to separate us... but in a different way. We're not separated physically but because of our judgement upon a single person. Its now he who has the upper hand, and he knows it."

As he finished talking the rain began to fall at full force.

* * *

**Lord Shino, the emperor of the neither realm, has just one his first battle by the simple tactic of getting two of the five Ronin Warriors to go against the others. Can Rowen, Ryo, and Cye get Sage and Kento see their point of view, or is Hardrock and Halo correct in their assumptions about Anya being evil? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

**Nakunaru Disappear**

**TTYL Please PLEASE review!!**


	8. Trust Thyself Only

**Last Time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign, Anya lead everyone back safely to Mia's manor in the forest. Soon after arriving the warriors began to train, then after a long and exhausting day the Ronins and their friends went to bed hoping for a peaceful sleep. However, in the middle of the night Ryo and Rowen awoke to find White Blaze on the roof and Anya walking off to see a mysterious visitor. Then together the Ronins ran to Anya's aid only to find Shino there and he spook to them and explained how not only was Anya the last one to wear the Inferno Armor, but she is also Shino's own younger sister. Now the Ronins are split, Sage and Kento refuse to trust Anya and have locked her in a room in the mansion, while Ryo, Rowen, and Cye try to convince their friends of Anya's innocence, but is it too late?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RONIN WARRIORS!!!**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 8: Trust Thyself Only**

"_The truth is more important than the facts." - Frank Lloyd Wright (1869 - 1959)_

"Why won't you believe us?" Ryo demanded, "just because of who her father was and who her brother is doesn't make her bad. Her other brother was the Ancient remember? And we trusted him and he led us in the right direction and even gave his life to us, and I know that she would too."

"So, you don't know if she'll turn on us like Hariel did." Sage argued.

"But, she won't." Rowen replied, "she has no reason or has shown any signs of it."

"Well, so far she has proven herself to be a pretty good liar. We have no proof that she wasn't planning on meeting Shino last night to plan on how to kill!" Kento exclaimed.

"Then why would she give us our armors back?" Cye asked.

"To lure us obviously!" Sage argued.

They were in the dining room and sat at the table arguing back and forth for the past hour and a half. Meanwhile, Yulie and Corrie were in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Mia sat at the head of the table listening and watching both sides.

She wouldn't utter a sound from the fear that the boys would think she was turning on them as well. Someone had to act at the neutral zone in this room.

Everyone suddenly jumped as Rowen violently got up and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sage asked surprised.

"To check on our prisoner. One of us has to stay human in this situation." he claimed and disappeared up the stairs.

The others watched him for a moment then went back to their argument and Mia sighed as she rubbed her temples.

o-o-o-o

Sage and Kento had locked Lana in a spare room that did not have any furniture in it. It did, although, have a bathroom so they did not need to worry about that, and as for the windows Kento made sure they'd stay shut tight.

As Rowen entered he found that Lana sat in the corner with the least amount of light shining on it, and she was back in her normal clothes. She hugged her knees and hid her face in them, she breathed slowly as if she was asleep, but Rowen knew she wasn't when she moved uncomfortably when he entered the room.

Quietly he walked over to her and kneeled at her side. "Anya?" he questioned shaking her shoulder lightly. She slowly lifted her head and looked at him with eyes that were red from crying all night. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment then buried her face into her knees again as she began to cry again. Rowen held her shoulder for a moment and felt it shake, he was unsure of what to do. However, then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into a hug. She cried into his sweater jacket and laid limply in his arms.

Finally, she stopped crying and pulled herself out of his arms. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"For what?" Rowen asked once again confused. She looked up at him with her beautiful glittering eyes, he stared at how intelligent they looked with age.

"I should've told you all right away how Shino was connected to myself." she explained looking down. "If I had then we wouldn't be in this situation and he wouldn't have won. I foolishly didn't see that tactic he was using until it was too late."

"It's alright, who would've thought he was going to use words as a weapon?" Rowen asked and Anya shot a look at him.

"That's the thing though, you've heard the saying 'the pen is mightier than the sword'? Well, that's how he works, he knows how to manipulate not only his fighting style, but his words. It's worse than Talpa, he can find a person's weakness or strength more quickly than any living thing, then use it against the person perfectly. I should've known he was going to do something like this, he knew that Sage didn't trust me very much, and that Kento would've quickly drink in his words literal." she explained and sighed. "I don't know what to do, I can't think of any way to convince Sage and Kento that I'm really not on Shino's side, I really do despise the man."

"I know..." Rowen stated and lifted Anya's chin to have her look at him again. "but, we'll find a way. They maybe thickheaded, but they will listen to reason. We just need to know how to say it correctly." Rowen explained. Anya nodded and gazed into Rowen's eyes in thanks and Rowen returned her gaze.

He did not notice that he was starting to get lost in her eyes, and neither did she. Although, they both knew subconsciously that they should look away, but wouldn't. Rowen began to lean in as if something was pulling his towards the girl before him.

Their lips grazed lightly against each other, but then Rowen quickly pulled away and got up. Anya looked away and sat against the wall with her eyes closed. Rowen licked his lips as if they were terribly dry, neither one would say anything.

"I... look... Anya, stop crying there's no reason to." he stated breaking the uncomfortable silence, then he hurried out of the room. In the hall he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "I... I almost kissed her..." he thought softly aloud.

Rowen quickly stood up straight and regained his posture as he heard people coming up the stairs. A moment later Sage's blonde hair appeared around the corner followed by everyone else and Rowen made it look as if he just got out of the room.

"So..." Sage inquired.

"She's upset." he replied flatly, "you NEED to listen to her side of reason." he informed his friends.

Sage and Kento looked indecisive towards Rowen then towards the others, finally Kento spook. "Fine, but if she makes any wrong moves we're kicking her ass." he stated and everyone entered the room Anya was in. Rowen the was last to join everyone after he took another deep breath.

Inside the room Anya looked up at everyone with a questionable expression, "we want you to tell us then truth." Mia stated softly. "Please, I don't want the guys to keep fighting with each other, its horrible."

Anya shifted and looked at Mia patiently, "alright, I'll explain all that I'm willing to, but I still want to keep some personal things to myself." she explained.

"Alright, that's understandable." Cye replied before Sage or Kento could say anything.

Souls nodded and took a breath then began to tell her side of the story:

_I was born Lady Alana Saconi to a very powerful and wonderful Lord. Most just simply called him a emperor, but he insisted that they didn't. He was only the Lord of Eastern Japan and he would always answer to the Emperor in Kyoto when needed. Then his name was not what you know of as Talpa. He was Lord Hiram, and my mother was Lady Akumo. _

_My brother's were Lord Shino Abachi and Lord Shinji Kiyoshi. Shino was the eldest of the three of my father's children. However, fate would refuse his inheritance to the throne; in my time great prophets would sometimes come and speak of who was next in line for the throne. However, this was rare, but they came to my parents at the celebration of my birth. It was there that my brother's were 10 and 3, and Shino overheard that it was _I _who was destined to take my father's throne, not him. _

_He was furious, but would never show it except in the form of jealously. Often he would try to drop me or hurt me as I grew up, but it wasn't until he was 18 that he finally ceased his acts. It's amazing though, my parent's never knew of his harsh acts. However, Shinji did know and often told my parents who cast him off, which was because he was the middle child, destined to only serve me, while Shino was at least fated to become a great warrior._

_Years past and, like I said, when he was 18 Shino finally stopped his torturing habits towards me, but not until after Shinji stood up for me and demanded that he stopped. So, then life continued as if all was normal, and I was happy, I could now wander the palace without fear that my brother was around the corner awaiting to con me into another one of his 'games'. But, I did notice that Shinji began to get many bruises and disappeared more often, my guess was that Shino found another victim for his monstrous habits. In return I would help Shinji whenever he was too sore and hurt, but since I was only 8 I was not as strong as my 11 year old brother, but I guess it turned into the beginning of my training for future. _

_Then when Shino turned 19 he disappeared after a war we assisted the Western kingdom against with the Chinese tribes. We knew, however, that he was not dead, because he was on his way home and just simply deserted them. My poor mother mourned for losing her son because he left his own family, meanwhile, my father disowned him and life went on. Shinji and I were happy because now Shino couldn't hurt either one of us. _

_Meanwhile, whenever my father came home from Kyoto he always brought gifts to my brother and I. Before he would only do it for our birthdays, but now it was consistent. Personally, I think it was because he didn't want to lose us either. Also, Shinji began to be trained, now that Shino was gone Shinji was next in line to become a great warrior and protector. _

_He trained constantly, he wanted to become more powerful than Shino ever could. We were both foolish for what the future held for us. We hardly noticed my father becoming more and more distant and irritable because he spent so little time with us individually. _

_Finally, when I was 12 and Shinji was 15 an attack was made unto the castle. It was Shinji and my mother who woke me up and rushed me out of my room. I was confused and I had to run barefoot across the wooden planks of the halls and across the courtyard. All around us fire burned, people were screaming, and my mother just telling Shinji and I to "keep going, don't stop, don't look," and we obeyed. _

_Suddenly we were stopped, a beam fell before from the sky. Scared we all looked up and saw spirits. I screamed and my mother shielded me from harm, while Shinji stood in front of both of us in order to protect us, but suddenly some force hit Shinji and hit the ground and smashed his head against a boulder in our rock garden. My mother and I screamed for him and started for him. However, Shino appeared in front of us in warlord armor and a smug expression. _

_He greeted us with an icy tone and explained that he had gone to the neither realm and joined their forces, and he was next in line to become the emperor. My mother held me tightly and cursed my brother to hell. He only laughed at her and claimed he did not fear her, she was only mortal and he was all powerful more than any god._

_It was then that my father appeared, my mother called to him for help, but there was something wrong. There was different glint in his eyes, it scared me and I held tighter onto my mother who returned the hold. _

_My father simply laughed at us though and Shinji moaned as he began to slowly wake up. It was then that my father introduced himself as Talpa, the great emperor of the Neither Realm. Then we a single glance at us he looked at Shino who grinned. I was confused and scared, when I suddenly felt as my mother's grasp on me loosened and suddenly she was floating above me. I screamed for Shino to stop, but he simply laughed and began to choke my mother from 20 feet away. _

_I just remember screaming as Shinji woke up and tried to attack Shino, but he was thrown back from another force. Suddenly, dynasty soldiers strung my mother onto a tree and began to hang her. I begged for them to stop, but they hit me to the ground. Then as my mother took her last few breathes, Shino walked up to her calmly and stabbed her in the stomach. _

_I screamed and Shino and Talpa laughed as they started towards us, but Shinji grabbed my hand and we ran. We never stopped running that night and we never looked back. And it wasn't until in the early dawn that we finally fell to the ground exhausted. Shinji's face was covered in blood and my own feet were torn from running all that way barefooted and across rocks and ash sometimes. We both passed out with Shinji holding me in a protective grasp under a Sakura tree. _

_The next thing I knew I was in a hut in the Ancient's village. Over the next many years my brother and were trained by Ancient Haku, who was the very first Ancient of the village. He taught my brother and I to become followers, and I became a priestess. Then when I was 19 and Shinji was 22 we were granted the gift of immortality as long as we served to protect our people and the warriors who protected us... the very first Ronin Warriors._

_My brother and I lived through many years with Haku and many generations, then finally I met Hariel who, for the very first time, captured my heart. We would spend any time available together, it was around this time that I too became a Ronin Warrior, but a Guardian, one who was to help led you to the right path._

_Then one year Talpa reappeared and with him was my brother, however, my brother would disappear and drift Anubis and the warlords you fought before into the Neither Realm's clutches. We fought day in and day out, every hour of the day. What you fight now is nothing compared to what we had to do. _

_Then it came to the point that Haku unveiled his Inferno armor once again, which was used a century before and he honored Hariel with it. He fought well with it and so then Haku and Shinji gave him and the Ronins the armors that have the same name and powers as your armors, but not quite as strong. _

_Suddenly though, Hariel was tricked onto Talpa's side. It devastated the other Ronins and myself. We felt as if all hope was lost, Hariel was a great warrior who could only defeat Talpa and easily swipe us aside._

_About a month later the final battle came, we all fought valiantly, but two of the Ronins lost their lives to Hariel and the other were mortally wounded. It was only me and Hariel now, we fought at full force, then as I kneeled before him kneeled he finally realized his mistake. He grabbed me and held me in his arms, then in my ear he begged for me to forgive me then suddenly I felt as if something heavy was on my. And when I looked he had somehow transposed the Inferno armor onto me; which immediately counter reacted and tried to squeeze me, because I was not meant to wear such an armor, I was too weak for it. _

_It was then that I realized that Hariel was going to his death, I cried for him not to leave me alone. But, he simply picked me up and carried me to the other two remaining Ronins and asked for their forgiveness then walked off to fight Talpa. He was killed shortly after, and that's when my brother came in and defeated him. After the battle he got the armor off me and I treated the two remaining Ronins, whom wore the early Halo and Torrent, and we then set to bury Hariel, Strata and Hardrock. It was then that I also learned that Shino had killed our master Haku._

_Afterwards, even though I was devastated by all the loss of lives, I helped Shinji create the armors you know now._

Anya sighed and relaxed as she finished her story, the Ronins, Mia, Corrie, and Yulie looked at her in near disbelief. None would've thought that such a past could come from such a girl, and that they also heard the past of their own armors in the process.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked softly.

"What were their names?" Cye asked, "the other Ronins?"

Anya looked calmly at them, "I would've rather tell you another time." she replied.

"Please, tell us." Ryo asked her softly.

Looking down for a moment she raised her glance to the boys again, "Halo's name was Daten or Date, Strata's was Hashiba, Torrent's Mouri, and Hardrock was Fuan Rei." she explained calmly.

All the Ronins looked at each other, "but they're our ancestors."

Anya nodded, "all but Hariel, the next man who took the Wildfire armor was Ryo's ancestor, Sanada, and was the man who started the ninja clan on your father's side of family." Ryo nodded as the information sank in. She then turned to Sage and Kento, "do you trust me now?" she asked. "I meant what I told you. And I am to serve the five of you and make sure no harm comes to you. It was my carelessness that Hariel and your ancestors were either wounded or killed then, and I regret it everyday."

"Don't." Sage stated, "if you regret something that was not your fault, you'll never be able to rest peacefully." he stated. "And I'm sorry." he stated.

"I am too," Kento stated, and Anya smiled and gave them a bow.

Slowly the group of people walked out of the room to leave Rowen and Anya alone once again. They glanced at each other as silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry..." Rowen finally stated, "for all your losses, I never would've ever thought that so much has happened to you." he explained, but Anya shrugged. "What is done is done, I can't go back and change it, so I'll just look to the future. It's my only option now." she explained.

Rowen nodded and looked down, then he looked back up at Anya again. He opened his mouth to speak again, but then shut it and walked out of the room quickly.

Anya sighed, "What am I thinking... I don't like him like that." she told herself then walked out of the room as well.

* * *

**Sage of Halo and Kento of Hardrock now trust Anya of Souls, who in the meantime, is having new problems of her own. Meanwhile, Rowen is confused about his actions and feelings, and no one notices as a pair of eyes watch the manor awaiting for a move from the Ronins. **

**TTYL PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! - Peace!**


	9. Time Is An Illusion

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign, the five Ronins were fighting and with a need for peace and quiet Rowen left the others to check on Anya who was locked up in an empty spare room. There he comforted her as she cried then in silence and confusion they almost kissed. In a rush Rowen left the room only to reenter a moment later with the rest of the people in Mia's mansion. There Anya told everyone of her past in order to get Kento and Sage to trust her. After the story Sage and Kento apologized then after everyone left an awkward silence was created between Rowen and Anya. Now Rowen is trying his best to avoid any contact with the bearer of Souls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 9: Time Is An Illusion**

"_The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand." - Frank Herbert (1920 - 1986)_

"My lord." Adrien bowed to his lord slightly as he entered the throne room. Shino, meanwhile, sat upon his throne with his eyes closed. Helen and Isis were no where in sight. "My Lord Shino, the girl is making a move." Adrien stated going right up to his Master.

Shino's eyes opened slowly and looked at his warlord captain, "What?" he asked calmly.

"Morpheus has just returned from the mortal world, and he states that Anya is making preparations for something. Do you believe that she plans an attack?" he asked.

"No." Shino simply answered, "she is not foolish enough to do that. She waits for our plan of action to fight. No... she is planning something else. Something more elaborate, I think that perhaps she is finally figuring out our plans." Shino stated getting up his robes dragged behind him like a river. He walked to a window and looked down upon his lands.

"There is more, sire." Adrien finally added.

"Go ahead."

"Strata has revealed that he has a weakness for Anya, and she has the same." he stated.

Shino suddenly turned his face and looked at Adrien in the eyes, the warlord of death took a step back. "Explain."

"Morpheus did not say much, except that they had almost given each other a kiss, but Strata pulled away and left." Adrien explained.

Shino smiled, "history has come to repeat itself once more." he claimed. "Have Morpheus go back and keep an eye on them. If anything else happens, have him report to me personally. Do not act just yet, I want to see where this goes first." Shino stated as he walked out of the room through a door behind his throne.

Adrien stood there for a moment and looked out the window at the prisoners being herded into the palace, then he left the room to speak to Morpheus.

o-o-o-o

Outside Mia's mansion Kiana and Dysis stood guard at the front and back of the house as everyone inside packed bags for only the Ronins.

It had been a day since Anya explained to everyone her past and the origin of the Inferno armor, and although Sage and Kento had apologized to Anya it was still obvious they did not fully trust her. Now everyone was keeping a good distance from each other to avoid anymore fighting, especially Rowen who avoided Anya all together. She felt guilty for it too, she thought that it was her fault he was acting that way, but Rowen was just confused.

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" asked Cye as he handed Anya some food to pack, she looked up at him with a smile.

"It's a surprise, but I promise its absolutely safe and Shino can't get to us." she explained to him vaguely. Cye sighed in defeat and went back to making sure they had everything.

Kento watched Anya from behind with unsure eyes, he jumped as she turned to face him. "It's not the neither realm." she told him flatly, then looked at Sage who was glaring at her. "AND Mia, Corrie, and Yulie will be safe here, they can't come with." she told him in a cocky tone.

In reply Sage muttered something, then he turned away and returned to cleaning his no-dachi. An uncertain silence filled the room as everyone kept themselves busy. However, it was interrupted as Ryo and Rowen walked in from outside. They carried bags of food for Mia, who had to go to the store with them to get food to last at least two months.

"I don't understand why we'll need all this food, we're only going for a few days right?" Ryo asked. Rowen froze when he saw Anya and turned away and disappeared into the kitchen. Anya shook her head guiltily, then she looked at Ryo.

"_We _don't, Mia, Corrie, and Yulie does." she answered. "We won't need any of it, where we're going will have enough food for all of us. This is for them, because while we're gone they can't leave the manor." she told him.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, "alright, I'll just take your word for it." he told her then disappeared into the kitchen as well.

The house was silent for the rest of the afternoon as the boys and Anya finished up packing then they all sat around the living room, all except Rowen and Anya. Anya had gone outside while Rowen was upstairs 'sleeping'. Really he wanted to be alone and avoid the others.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Ronins sat around separated and silent on the couches and chairs. Finally, Corrie broke the silence.

"That's it, this is ridiculous. You guys can't just sit around here and be angry with each other, just because two out of five of you don't like Anya. You're a team, the great Ronin Warriors, and most important _best _friends." she got up. "So act like it." she added then walked out of the room.

The four boys watched her leave then looked at each other. "She's right..." Ryo claimed.

"I know..." Kento said in a guilty tone. "Sorry guys, sincerely. I have been acting like an idiot for the past couple days. I don't know what came over me..."

"Same here, it just feels like I can't agree with anything or anyone, as if I _need_ to fight everyone." Sage explained.

"It was Shino. Anya was right, his words are like acid they can sink in and affect anyone to bend towards his own will." Cye sighed. The boys fell silent in agreement. White blaze came to Ryo and laid at his feet quietly as if he was a normal house cat.

After a few minutes past Anya came in and silently came behind the couch Sage lounged on. He looked up at her and she looked at him. "Ready to go?" she asked everyone.

"Now?" Kento asked. "So soon?"

"Absolutely, its quiet and someone is watching our every move. I want to leave before they make a move. I set up a barrier around the house inside and out. All I need to do now is activate it." she stated as she fixed her red tank top's strap.

"Alright, then lets get going." Sage stated getting up, he walked into the hall to find Corrie.

Anya, meanwhile, looked around the living room. "Where's Strata?" she asked.

"In his room asleep, or moping like he has been doing all day. Ever since yesterday he's been acting odd." Ryo told Anya with a hint of worry in his voice, he stepped over White Blaze and went to search for Yulie and Mia.

Cye and Kento went off to get their shoes and comfortable clothes on. This left Anya alone, who, after a few minutes, left the room as well and headed up the stairs to find Rowen.

Going into his and Ryo's room she did not find Rowen inside, but the window was open. A light breeze blew the curtains into the room. She walked over to the window and looked out onto the roof and found Rowen sitting quietly watching the forest.

"Hi." Anya greeted, Rowen jumped and looked down at her.

"Oh, hi." he whispered, then went back to looking at the forest. "Someone is out there, I've been watching them move around for the past hour. They just seem to be watching, and don't want to come out into the open. Also, every time light spills into the spot they're at they move as if its cancer." he told her.

"It's Morpheus." she stated as she sat on the window sill. "He's been watching for the past two days, and to him the sun is a cancer. He's the Warlord of Darkness, he hates all light it weakens him." she told Rowen.

The blue haired boy nodded and kept watching, Anya watched as Morpheus quickly moved out of the way of the sun's rays.

"Why do the warlords seem so weak this time around? And why aren't they attacking us on a usual basis like Talpa's warlords?" Rowen asked confused.

Anya looked up at him then looked back at the forest. "They're playing with us right now, they know you're all too weak for a good battle. How they fought the first time was nothing. For example, Isis isn't as childish and airy as she acts. Once she had killed an entire city with a single attack. As for your other question... I'm not sure really... but Shino is planning something, I just don't know what yet." she told Rowen.

Rowen nodded then looked down at her, "so, why did you come here anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you we're leaving soon." Rowen nodded again and slipped down the roof to the window, Anya moved out of the way.

Once back in the room Anya looked at the forest and caught Morpheus watching. She smiled and waved her hand across the air, Morpheus fell to the ground. Feeling successful she turned back to Rowen who was changing his shirt. Anya glanced at his abs, she couldn't help it. He was very well-built, she couldn't understand how she didn't realize this at first when she had stitched his wound when they first met.

Shaking her head she got those thoughts out of the head quickly as Rowen pulled a blue baseball shirt over his head then put on his Ronin varsity coat on. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"I can't say." Anya answered shortly and headed for the door, "but I want to leave within the next 10 minutes, so hurry and make sure you have everything." she explained and turned away.

"Anya..." Rowen stated quickly she turned to look at him in question. "Never mind..." Rowen stated and turned away to add a few more things to his duffel bag.

Anya shrugged and left the room with a sigh, it was so awkward for her to be around him now. The feeling was confusing and brought butterflies to her stomach. "Stop it." she told herself and went to look for everyone else.

o-o-o-o

Seven minutes later Anya, Corrie, Mia, and Yulie were all in the living room. "You must not leave while we're not around. With us gone there's no one to protect you, Dysis is staying here but that won't be enough." Anya explained with intensity.

She took a necklace off and handed it to Yulie, he looked at it. It was a stone that was in a shape of half of a yin yang and was silver, actually it was the exact opposite and same fit as the Jewel of Life. "That's the sister to the Heart of the Ancients. It has just as much power and will help protect you. Keep it close and well protected. I will also activate a barrier around the house so no evil spirits can enter, neither can the dynasty soldiers..."

"What about the Warlords?" Yulie asked quickly as he took his fixed gaze off the stone.

"The older barrier will take care of that. Don't worry you're safe, I'll contact you when we're on our way back." she explained.

Corrie and Mia nodded. "Thank you so much for everything." Mia stated. "You really out did yourself to protect us and make sure the Ronins are safe."

Anya smiled, "really, its nothing, it's my duty."

"No." Corrie stated and took one of Anya's hands. "You really are a kind and just person, keep our boys safe. And good luck." the girl stated.

Anya nodded and patted Corrie's hand with her other hand then walked out of the room as the Ronins came in to say their goodbyes.

Sage held and kissed his girlfriend not wanting to leave her alone, but she insisted that he should go and not to worry about her. Mia gave everyone a hug, and Yulie shook all their hands wishing them luck and insisted that he'll bravely protect the girls. Ryo laughed at this and messed the boy's hair up, Yulie grinned.

Then with a sense of adventure or fear at heart the Ronin Warriors met up with Anya at the front door, who waited with Ares, White Blaze, and Kiana. "Alright, let's go." she stated they started out. About 100 feet from the house Anya stopped and turned to the house. The girls and Yulie were watching, she nodded then raised her hand. A barrier blazed and surrounded the house, Anya nodded in approval then turned and once again she took out her light pink stone.

She seemed to cut a seam in mid-air as a dimensional gate opened and showed an open field. "Go ahead." she invited the boys.

One by one each uncertain Ronin stepped through, Rowen was third to last, "what about Morpheus?" he asked.

Anya smiled at him and Sage, "he's taking a little nap. That's why I wanted to leave quickly." she explained then she ushered them through the door. She was the last to go through.

On the other side she closed the door and the stone returned to her hand and she tucked it away.

"Where are we?" Cye asked as he looked around the sky seemed to be at a permanent twilight and small pools dotted the open field they were in. All was quiet, except what sounded like a distant flue playing.

"Limbo." Anya stated simply, "a place between all places." she explained. "Here the scientific rules that you know are does not rule and it's the birthplace of Ares." she explained then started to walk with Kiana at her side

The boys looked at each other, then at Ares who almost seemed to be grinning. The black tiger then followed his master and fellow tiger.

"C'mon." Anya called her over shoulder. White blaze nudged Ryo and started after her. Wildfire looked at the others then followed after Anya.

"Can the warlords come here?" Kento asked as he caught up with Anya.

"Yes."

"Then aren't we in danger?"

"No."

"How?" Cye asked confused. "Couldn't they just simply come here and attack us." he asked as he slipped up his duffel bags strap.

"They could, but they won't. We're going to a sanctuary, a training area. There they cannot enter unless they have this." she stated as she took out the pink stone again. "I'm the only one left with this kind of stone. It's impossible to attain now."

"Where is it from?" Rowen asked interested.

"The same cave that the White and Black Inferno armors were made. In a hidden cavern, it had been caved in for centuries now, and I know for a fact Shino never found it. Otherwise, the black Inferno wouldn't have ever gone to Mukala... oh by the way, sorry about that. I never would've thought that Mukala would go crazy because of the armor. I actually didn't find out until _after_ you defeated him." she stated honestly.

She shrugged and continued to walk. For most of the day or rest of the day, they boys couldn't tell, they walked. Although, it felt as if they weren't going anywhere but were instead stayed in the same spot the entire time. Finally, Rowen caught the glance of what seemed to be a temple in the middle of the plains they were walking in. The tigers ran off ahead of them, while the rest celebrated in finally getting closer to their destination.

As they passed the orange and golden Torii Gate they gazed at the broad main gates to the shrine. The gates were more plain than the Torii Gate, it had inscriptions of protection and ancient spells on it, along with ivy that also grew on the walls. Golden brass bands framed the door to give it an illusion of portions.

All was quiet and they heard crickets chirping over the wall just like the twilights in the mortal world. Lana walked up to the door and placed her stone into a small almost invisible slot. As she did the inscriptions on the door light up individually, until finally the door opened slowly.

Anya looked over her shoulder giving the boys a small smile, the tigers went around her legs and entered. She walked into the sanctuary temple behind them. Sage was the first to follow with Ryo last, and as soon as he entered the door shut on its own and locked. When he looked at Lana he just barely caught her place the stone back into her pocket secretly.

"Welcome to the ancient sanctuary of warriors." Anya stated as if she was just meeting them and giving them a greeting. She beamed, "this is where I am going to train you for the next few months" she explained.

"Months!" Kento exclaimed, "but what about..."

"What did I tell you when we first entered here Kento-chan? All rules you have known in the mortal realm are non-existent here. Time here is nothing but a breath, it could either last a moment or a lifetime. To spend a few months here, could be only a few minutes in the mortal realm, or even a few years. You never know, but when you return to your world, or any world, you come back when time is ready and when you're most needed."

She smiled at Kento's defeat, "Now, go on, you may explore and get comfortable for tonight, but tomorrow we're starting your training." she told them and walked off towards the main set of buildings. She crossed a small arch that was placed over a river and pond garden in the middle of the main courtyard.

The boys looked at each other then around the shrine, everything was as if they were back in time when they're home, Japan, was untouched by the West and its culture. A well was planted next to the building that was assumed to be the kitchen and the bigger building in the center held the rooms they would be sleeping in. A smaller building was on the opposite side of the kitchen and that's where they would do some training in, and by how they were told they knew that behind the main house there was a small building that was the bath house and possibly a rock garden.

"This reminds me of home." Sage finally stated and headed towards the main building. Meanwhile, the rest of the Ronins all separated to see what was there. Kento and Cye went straight to the kitchen, so that Kento could get a snack, and Cye could see what food they had.

Cye was amazed they had everything they would ever need, of course though, it was all traditional food. So, that meant no soda and chips, which got Kento down. But, Cye was bright as if it was Christmas day, he would always make this kind of food for his mother back home.

Meanwhile, Ryo and Rowen walked into the training hall and looked at every last detail, even the small shrine to past warriors who had trained there before them.

Finally, the twilight slowly disappeared and early evening stars and moon was replaced by it. That night Cye made grilled fish and tofu, which everyone enjoyed greatly. Of course, Kento pouted about not being able to have ketchup with it, which made Anya laugh at him and give him a lecture on how he ate too much.

Finally, Ryo just wanted to ask something. "What's up with the sky, for the first what four hours we were here it stayed twilight."

"Because here, there is either, Dawn, Twilight, or Evening." she explained. "No matter how hard you try, you'll never catch the sun here right above you always to the side or not there." she told him simply.

"But... that doesn't explain..." Ryo started.

"You're in limbo now, there is no explanation for anything." she stated getting up from the table and washed her plate. "Good night." she stated and went to bed.

The Ronins stayed up a little longer talking about what was to come and the weirdness of the place they now had to call home for the next few months. It wasn't until around an hour after Anya had gone to bed that they also went to sleep in their own separate rooms.

* * *

**The Ronins are now in what Anya has dubbed limbo, the world between all worlds. They had left their friends in order to train, in hope they were have a chance to beat their new enemy. What awaits the Ronins in this new world? Find out next episode of Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**PLEASE PLEASE as a present review and tell me what you think and even pitch a few ideas if you want. Thanx!**


	10. Those Who Restrain Desire

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign, the Ronins said goodbye to Mia, Corrie, and Yulie then set off on a journey through limbo to reach a sanctuary. Once through its gates they saw what was to become their training grounds for the next months. A dawn shines in the sky as the Ronins wake to the first day to their training.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 10: Those Who Restrain Desire**

"_If you don't risk anything you risk even more." - Erica Jong_

Sage sat on the wooden open hall of the main building, with a bowl of rice in hand, he gazed at the sky in wonder. How long would such a dim light be there? Looking up he saw Rowen walk out with his undergear on, he looked down at his friend.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sage set down his bowl and stood, as he did his undergear appeared on him, "do I have a choice?" he asked. Rowen smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder then walked off to the open area behind the training hall.

Ryo and Anya stood on the field already sparring with each other, you could tell that Anya was not giving everything she had. It actually looked as if she was bored.

Off to the side Kento and Cye were stretching and getting ready to go up against Lana next. A 'thud' hit the ground as Anya flipped Ryo onto his back and pressed her foot onto his chest. He looked up at her gasping to catch his breath.

"What I have done to you, is nothing compared to what I could and what Adrien and Shino would." She explained to him then helped Wildfire up, "You, Ryo, are the natural leader to the Ronins, remember that. You are fire, nothing can beat you but water, which you are lucky to have on your side." she told him.

"But, Isis is of ice, couldn't she..."

"Yes, but she has flaws that you will learn easily by observation. Her confidence is strong, but she lacks intelligence because of it." Ryo nodded and walked off to Sage and Rowen.

"She's strong." he commented. Sage and Rowen nodded in agreement as they watched Cye began to fight against Anya.

Unfortunately, he didn't last as long as Ryo. Within moments he was on his butt on the ground, "Don't be doubtful of what you can do." Anya told him.

"I don't want to fight." Cye stated, "I'm tired of it, its just an endless cycle."

Anya smiled, "We all hate to fight, with words or actions. But, the fight is not the true essence of war, its who or what you fight for."

"What do you fight for?" Cye asked. Anya pulled Torrent up and held his hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Freedom..." she whispered then turned. "Who's next?" she asked cheerfully. Cye walked silently away from her and everyone else to think about Anya's words.

Sage fought her next they fought longer than Ryo and Cye combined, but once again Halo ended up at Souls feet. Anya smiled down at him slyly, "what are you thinking?" she asked. "You're too tightly wound up." she stated. "Your movements are stiff and that is your downfall. Let go of your fear."

"Its not..." he started to argue.

"You're afraid, don't fight me until you admit it." she told him and walked away from him.

Next was Kento who laughed as he fought against Anya and she returned it, but then she suddenly flipped over her head and kicked the bottom of his spine. Kento gasped and he fell face first to the ground. "You're too confident and obvious. You can't win everything, fighting is not a game from one of your 'arcades', you can't use too much strategy, use more impulse and observation." she told him then helped him up and limp away.

Finally, Rowen's turn came.

The two stood facing each other in silence, but then they both made a move at the same time. Rowen fought hard determined to prove himself against Anya, but he got in the time frame of fighting between Ryo and Sage.

When they were done Anya helped him off the ground then walked away without a word. Rowen raised an eyebrow, he couldn't understand it, why didn't she say anything to him like the others?

Next, Anya had them summon their weapons and show her the skills they had with them. When it came to Rowen to shoot a target he got it almost on the bulls eye, but he still heard Anya sigh in disappointment from behind him and walk away. She would do this to him the entire time and never say a word to him.

They never stopped for lunch or even a snack, which made Kento go nearly nuts. Anya just ended up beating him over and over again until he finally had enough and managed to back her up against the wall and put his weapon to her throat. She only smiled at him in return as Kento watched her seem to disappear into the wall then appear next to him.

"The souls of the shrine grow impatient with you, test me some more and you may get to see one as it beats you just as easily as I can." she stated into his ear and then walked away.

Only Ryo did not complain, Rowen didn't count he didn't speak a word the entire time anyway. When asked by Cye how his friend could handle Anya's acts, Ryo answered, "she is training us like the Ancient trained me, slow and patiently. She only says words of encouragement to us."

"They sound more like insults to me." Kento hissed.

"You should listen more to her then." Ryo replied and went to fight Anya again after Sage was thrown to the ground again.

The next time Anya and Kento fought he made sure to watch her movements more, but he was still thick headed and lost more quickly than the first time they had fought that morning. "Kento, stay focused..." she stated and spook some more. As she did, Kento took Ryo's advice and listened more closely.

That's when he heard it, it wasn't the words that Anya was speaking but something else. He heard what Anya was really telling him, "you are a grand fighter, one of the better men from your family and ancestors. You truly know why you fight, you just need to realize it. To swing a weapon is not to show power, but to show the quality of person you are, that's how I can beat you each time."

He looked at her multi-colored eyes and was surprised to see a single color instead of many, it was brown. Then she blinked and everything seemed to go back to normal, and her eyes went back to being purple and green. "Got it Kento?" she asked. "My gods, did you just space out on me again!?" she demanded and groaned. "Next!" she called.

Cye took his place on the field and he too heard her true words, and when Rowen tried he still only got silence from the girl. He strayed his eyes away from her and walked away. As he did Kiana walked up to him and looked up into Strata's eyes, "silence is speaking... of a different kind."

He jumped that was second time that he could've sworn he heard the tiger speak with a delicate voice. "I must be going nuts..." he mumbled and went to rest next to Sage.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sage asked looking at Rowen from the corner of his eye. "You're pale."

"I'm fine." Rowen stated and sat up against the wall.

"Uh huh." Sage stated obviously not believe Rowen.

"I am." Rowen insisted.

"Whatever you say." Sage said and closed his eyes again.

o-o-o-o

They finally stopped when the early evening stars once again appeared over head.

All the boys were tired, sore, and bruised. As forgiveness Anya made them dinner then disappeared. Rowen stared down at his rice and salmon. Finally, he put the food in front of Kento who was enjoying his food greatly.

"Now where are you going?" Sage asked.

"Sorry mom," Rowen stated and turned to Sage, "I'm going to take a bath, I stink, and so do you." he stated and left.

Ryo gave a soft chuckle towards Sage, who his gave his friend a light glare then went back to eating.

Rowen walked towards the bathhouse with a towel in hand, as he did he saw that the chimney already had smoke and steam coming out of it from someone having lit the fire to warm up the water. He guessed Anya had done that as a favor for him and the others as well. Ares was asleep by the pond behind the bathhouse.

Walking in he kept his shoes at the door then stepped up and looked at the lush natural bath before him. It looked like springs back home that was encased by walls. A light fog of steam danced over the surface of water, there were a few rocks in the water. And although he couldn't see it, he could hear that there was a small water fall someone in the pool of water.

As he walked the wooden planks turned into natural rocks that were smooth to walk on. At the side of the pool he striped down and folded his clothes into pile then put them on a dry rock. Slowly he slipped into the water and letting his sore body soak it in. He sighed and laid back against the rocks.

From behind he heard a soft padding of feet, he looked up and saw White Blaze gazing down at him. He smiled and scratched under the tiger's jaw, the tiger leaned into his touch like a normal cat.

He pulled away quickly when he heard some water moving around from behind some rocks that hid the waterfall. Rowen reached up to his clothes and pulled out his kanji ball just in case. He hadn't seen anyone else's clothes nor heard anyone else before.

His heart beat quickly, and suddenly Anya smoothly glided out of hiding. The water was just over her chest and her hair was up in a loose bun, she was looking down at the water and didn't even notice Rowen at first. Who, meanwhile, was blushing and panicking.

That's when White Blaze made a small noise, Anya's head shot up and she and Rowen stared at each other for a moment. Then Rowen inhaled and Anya gasped, "oh my goodness." she yelped and quickly hid behind a rock for cover. She blushed a deep red in embarrassment, Rowen did as well.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't know... I hadn't realized anyone was in here." he stuttered as he turned around.

"No, no, I forgot to tell you guys, and..." Anya stated in a panic.

"No, its my fault, I'm sorry I'll leave." Rowen replied quickly.

"You don't have to, I'll go..."

"No, its ok, I intruded, you were here first." Rowen insisted and began to grab his towel, when he felt Anya grab his wrist.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go, you stay here. The water will help your limbs feel better." she told him softly.

"But..." Rowen stated turning his head to her. He froze as his eyes looked into hers, unlike other guys, his eyes stayed locked on her. They looked different, they seemed to be more brown than usual and the other colors seemed to be dimmed.

"I'm..." Anya started but was quickly cut off as Rowen grabbed her and placed a kiss onto her lips. Lana panicked and felt as if she was about to have a heart attack.

Rowen also panicked, he was about to pull away and try to make a run for it... naked... just to get as far as he could away from her, when he felt her respond to his kiss. He relaxed and as he wrapped his arms around her wet and oddly cold body he could feel her relax as well.

When they finally released each other's lips Rowen took in deep breaths to get over the fact he just kissed Lana. "Anya... I..." he began softly, but froze and gasped in shock as she suddenly slapped him.

"Don't you _dare_ ever do that again." she hissed.

He looked at her as a red mark already formed on his cheek, her eyes were back to their normal colors. He began to let go of her then she suddenly kissed him.

This kiss lasted just as long, which was an eternity to both people. And just like last time it ended in silence and shock.

Anya gazed into Rowen's longing blue eyes, she wasn't sure what to do or how to act or say. Many thoughts ran through her mind, but they mostly screamed at her.

She hugged him in her arms tightly as he began to kiss her neck she tilted her head out of instinct. They somehow snuck behind the rocks she originally was at and stood next to the waterfall. It rang into their ears lightly.

Rowen kissed her on the lips again and she responded, as they kissed with their eyes shut tears fell from Anya's eyes. _"What have I done?"_

* * *

**The first day of training for the Ronins had gone smoothly and ended, but only brought out the actions of Rowen and Anya towards each other in a hidden affection. However, once again Anya has broken her code of being a Priestess and Guardian. What will happen to her and Rowen next? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

**REVIEW!!! I'm begging!!**


	11. Trust Your Instincts

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign, the first day of training went smoothly and left the boys sore and hungry. In order to relax and treat his sore limbs and muscles Rowen went to the bath house. He was unaware of Anya's presence when they found each other silence was once again brought on between them, then suddenly without warning Rowen kissed Anya. Now, another day of training begins and an uncertainty is brought on between Rowen and Anya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 11: Trust Your Instincts**

"_One kind word can warm three winter months." - Japanese Proverb_

Rowen and Kento were on the practice field early fighting with each other. Kento really wanted to prove Anya today that he can fight honorably and for the right reason. Rowen's mind was only partially on fighting Kento, the other part was on the events of that last night.

After they had gone behind the rocks and finished their last kiss, Anya quickly got out of the pool, got dressed and left. Rowen didn't understand, but he did swear he saw Anya in tears. He wanted to ask her, but as he too left the bath house Kento was coming towards it and began to speak to Rowen about the training and wanted to see if he wanted to get up early to practice. Rowen had blankly volunteered, and by time Kento left Rowen didn't know where Anya went.

He went to her room only to find that it was empty, so he walked around the entire sanctuary, but he couldn't find her or Kiana anywhere. So, in defeat and complete confusion he had gone to bed, only to be woken up by Kento what seemed like only minutes after.

Rowen groaned as he hit the ground, "man, what's wrong? You're distracted." Kento stated as he helped Rowen up.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired. I had trouble getting to sleep last night." the blue-haired boy explained.

"I noticed you were wandering the ground like a lost kitten all night." Kento stated. The two boys then went back to practicing, until Cye called them for breakfast which was, of course, the usual rice.

"This stuff is going to make me lose a lot of weight." Kento complained.

"Well, isn't that a good thing. You could possibly move quicker then." Cye teased. Sage and Ryo laughed, but Rowen stayed silent in thought as he played with his food unemotionally.

When everyone was done they all walked to the practice field, but didn't find Anya there as expected. Rowen began to panic, what if she had left and wasn't going to come back for days or at all because of him? He thought of all possibilities, when suddenly the door to the training building opened the slid shut again.

Everyone looked and saw Anya standing there with a two layer kimono over her undergear. "Today, we're training your senses." she stated looking at everyone, but avoided Rowen's glance.

"You all use at least one of your senses over the other 5." she stated.

"You mean 4..." Cye stated.

"No, I was right the first time, five." she stated. "You're power to control your armor's element is your 'sixth sense'. Now, for your training. Cye you use your sense of touch over all others, so I want you to go into that building and learn how to go without it." she stated.

"I don't understand... what are we doing?" Ryo asked.

"Simple, I'm going to teach you to use your other senses in order to understand your armors better." she answered then ushered Cye to the door.

He looked uncertain at Anya then at the door and finally at the other Ronins. They gave him a nod of encouragement, then he entered the building. A few minutes later Cye came out looking scared out of his mind.

"Good." Anya stated. "Next time I'll go in there with you and show you that you need your other senses to fight as well." she stated then turned to Kento.

"Let me guess, he overuses his sense of taste." Rowen joked.

"No." Anya stated shortly and looked at Rowen but not directly. "That would be in second place." she stated and turned back to Kento. "No, you overuse your sense of smell." she explained. "You'll know what I mean in a moment, go on into the building." she stated.

Kento was unsure at first and insisted that Ryo went instead, who was willing to go, but she finally got Kento to go in. He came out more quickly than Cye and looked like he had just lost his breath in a pool, he breathed deeply and quickly.

Next, was Rowen, who, as Anya stated, relied too much on sight. He lasted longer than Cye and Kento, and when he came out he rubbed his eyes and when everyone looked they were bloodshot.

Sage was next, and he lost his ability to hear in the building, and when he came out he panicked at first thinking he had really gone deaf.

Ryo was last and he had sight and hearing combined. Which was odd, but Anya explained it to be almost of a sense of smell. Like a reptile you are able to get a sense of how something smelt from your tongue. When Ryo came out of the building he went straight up to Anya and told her, "I never thought that to lose a simple sense you could feel so helpless." he stated.

"Of course, and none of your senses are simple." she added then turned to Cye who back away. "Don't chicken out, c'mon, I'm going with you this time." she stated.

"First, tell us what you rely too much on." Cye insisted.

Anya smiled, "All of them." she replied then went to the door with Cye. They both entered the building.

Inside Cye once again felt his body go numb from lack of feeling. He searched the foggy area around his and stepped over dewy grass, looking around Anya was no where in sight. So, in an attempt to find her he searched out more with his other senses, but nothing came to him.

"To touch does not always mean to feel a solid object." came Anya's voice then when Cye turned to look at her she was gone.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"That's up to you only." she replied in an echo.

Cye searched the fog, but it was so thick, so sight was out of the question until she came into a closer range. He tried to listen instead, but all he could here was a distant cricket and his own armored feet in the grass. So, he finally tried smell, at first it was faint, but then he could easily detect and identify a certain smell. It was cherry blossoms, and as he recalled he caught the glance of a bottle of it in Anya's room on his way to the field that morning.

He turned into the wave of smell and squinted his eyes, off in the distance he saw a figure standing in the fog. Not getting too hopeful he began to run towards it with his Jumonji Yari (his staff) came into hand. When he attacked he hit Anya's swords at full force. She smiled up at him and suddenly disappeared, as she did Cye lost his sense of smell. So, now he only had four out of six senses to use.

This continued until he was completely free of all senses, and he was beat by Anya, and that's when he gained them back, "You did well," she told him . "You're done. Please bring Kento to me next." she asked kindly.

A moment later Cye came out of the dojo and motioned for Kento to go in as he sat down on the steps to rest and get his sense back in order. When the others asked him what happened he refused to answer.

Once again in the room, Kento lost his sense of smell and stood in the middle of a crumbling subway. It was the same one he was in a few years back when he fighting Talpa still. Unlike Cye, Kento used his hearing first and followed the sound of metal tapping on the subway rails.

When he caught sight of Anya's sword glimmer he got ready to attack and watched the sword, until he caught Anya's eyes, they glowed for a moment then disappeared. Confused he tried to listen for some clue again, but he found himself to be deaf. At first, he panicked, but then took a few deep breathes as he began to feel a strong sense of power coming from deeper in the tunnel he followed it and kept a sharp lookout.

The second time he found Anya, he attacked but she easily dodged and sank into the wall off to his right. Kento growled as he lost his sense of smell and blinked as he lost his sight. This only left his sense of taste and the power to move the ground under his feet.

However, a few moments later Anya knocked him down onto the pavement of a station, and he quickly gained his senses back. "Good job, get Ryo." she stated, then disappeared.

Just like Cye, Kento rested on the stairs as Ryo entered the dojo next.

Ryo found himself in the woods by his home and birthplace, and although he was unable to see or hear it, he could smell the familiar pines and feel the tree's needles in front of him. Turning he sensed Anya nearby, and she was smiling at him. "I knew you'd like it." she told him, then disappeared.

The two fought longer than Cye and Kento since Ryo was used to the slow loss of all senses. He was the first to finally beat Anya with a draw. The two Ronin's katana's blades were up against both sides of their necks. As Ryo got his sight and hearing back he heard Anya say with a bright smile, "great job, I'm proud at least one of you are learning quickly." she commented. "Please get Sage." she stated and walked away up the mountain.

Ryo watched her go then left the dojo with his forest home disappearing behind him.

Sage lost his hearing as soon as he stepped through the door and entered the rest place of his armor. The Akiyoshi-dai Cave. He relaxed feeling at home right away, even if he couldn't hear, but that's when he caught a quick movement from the corner of his eye, when looked he got a quick sense of power coming from Anya. She was strong, obviously she was taking this way more seriously than he was.

So, he quickly got his No-dachi ready, as he did he lost his feeling of touch. At the end of his fight with Anya he nearly beat her, but she quickly beat him when he gained confidence. She wiped the blood off her neck from the thin line he created with his sword.

Sage looked up at her as he got his senses back, she glared at him. "I thought I said fight me, don't attempt murder." she told him.

Sage paled, "Uh... sorry, it slipped..." he told her truthfully.

"Just go get Rowen." she stated and walked off.

Sage sighed and got up, he walked regrettably towards the door out. "Oh, Sage." Anya called he turned to face her unsure of her intention. "Good job." she stated and disappeared. Sage nodded and walked out.

"Sage, did you see a ghost in there?" Ryo asked with a smile as Sage came out into the sun.

"No, I almost gave Anya a wound." he admitted and sat down.

Kento laughed at him, "nice one, butter fingers." Sage glared at him then nodded to Rowen.

Strata gulped and then slowly made his way to the door. He looked at his friends who gave him a nod of encouragement then Rowen entered the dojo.

He walked straight into darkness, well, it wasn't really. He could tell he was somewhere warm and seemingly safe, but he couldn't see. From behind he heard the door close, then he heard steps.

"Anya?" Rowen questioned, he heard the steps stop. "I wanted to say I'm sorry if I hu..."

"Shut up and fight." he heard her hiss then felt as she came to attack him. His hankyu (bow) quickly appeared and he blocked her blow and pushed back, this forced Anya back. He sensed her coming after him again from a different direction. He quickly got an arrow and shot it at her, he heard her grunt and hit the ground.

"Shit..." Rowen muttered. "Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly and tried to listen for a response as his sense of smell disappeared.

"No, you missed... any vital organs at least. You hit me in the arm." she told him as he heard her pull out the arrow.

"Sor..." he started.

"Don't apologize, you're supposed to hit me." She told him as she attack him and he landed on the ground, but he flipped up and dodged it just in time. As he did he lost his hearing, he shook his head as he tried to get used to the silence.

As he did, Anya hit him again and he hit a wall. He groaned and kicked Anya in the ribs, she bent over for a moment then punch him in the gut. Rowen coughed, and they continued to fight.

Finally, Rowen fell over something and hit his head on the ground. He became dizzy as his senses all came back, except sight. Rowen got scared, did he go blind for real?

He then felt Anya pull him up, "you're fine." she stated. "I just blindfolded you." she explained.

"How, when?" he asked.

"When you lost your sense of touch." she told him. As she said that he could feel the cloth and reached up to removed it, but Anya stopped him as she grabbed both of his wrists.

"What happened last night must never be told." she told him, "you can never tell anyone what happened."

"Why?" Rowen asked.

"Because, it's dangerous enough that I allowed it to happen. You can't kiss me, and I can't do it either. It could be disaster for both of us."

"Why, what harm could it bring?" He felt Anya's hand cover his mouth, as she released his hand that held his bow.

"Nothing works out for me, especially love for others. I'm cursed, and because of it Hariel turned and died. And don't say it wasn't my fault, it was, I was warned to never fall for _anyone_. I had to learn the hard way." she stated with her voice cracking. "I can't take anymore heartbreak in my never ending life. I want to join my brother in death, because then I can rest peacefully and with ease." Rowen heard her voice cracking.

His bow disappeared and he removed her hand from his mouth then the blindfold, his other wrist was still being held by her. Looking into Anya's eyes he saw her crying lightly, she looked away.

"Don't." he stated and she looked back at him. "You're not being punished, just because you fell in love with Hariel means that its your fault he turned, and died. He turned because the Inferno overcame him, we saw it happen with Mukala, and as for his death. He died to protect the people he cared for and for all the good in this world. It wasn't because of you." he told her and wiped a tear away.

"You don't need to cry, nothing will happen to either of us. C'mon, we've both been to hell and back and lived." he smiled. "Anyway, if someone tries to separate us, I'll fight to come back. And I won't turn on you, I won't allow it." he claimed.

Anya looked at him tearfully, "Rowen... you don't understand." she told him.

"I do." he stated. "So, you broke a rule, an important rule. Don't we all break rules? And like you said, we're in limbo, here all the rules you know are gone." he laughed, "just think of this as one of those rules." he stated.

Anya shook her head and looked down. Rowen pulled her chin up, "no matter what happens, you're still beautiful to me." he told her then kissed her lightly. She responded to the kiss in tears, when they separated he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll fight at your side no matter what, I'm a Ronin that's what I do, and what I want to do." he told her then walked to the door. As he did he noticed that they had fought in a field like the one outside the sanctuary's walls and he had tripped over a rock.

Anya looked at him and he returned her gaze, she smiled somewhat and nodded. Rowen grinned sheepishly trying to cheer her up. "I lost pretty badly." he laughed.

She shook her head, "no, you did great." she told him. Rowen nodded and walked through the door. As he did the plains went black and returned to its normal state as a training hall. Anya sighed and her undergear disappeared she returned to her normal clothes. Which included a pair of jean shorts and a black halter. She put a sweater over her to hid her wounded arm.

Kiana walked up to her, "I'm fine. It's just a scratch... No, I don't know what's going to happen next." she answered her tiger friend, then wiping her eyes she walked outside with Kiana in her shadow.

Outside, Rowen was explaining how he tripped over a rock, and the others laughed at him. Anya meanwhile walked across a bridge that connected the dojo to the main building. "Good job, boys." she commented, they all looked at her. "Now, I want you all to practice fighting until night falls." she told them then walked away.

"She looks exhausted." Cye whispered to Sage.

"Of course she does, she hasn't rest since we got here. She hasn't even slept a wink yet, and she just fought all of us two days in a row to our potential." he replied then walked into the field. "So! Who here thinks they could beat me."

The Ronins laughed and all attack Sage at the same time, Sage yelped as all four of the Ronins tackled him over.

o-o-o-o

That night Anya didn't even show up for dinner, so Sage took his turn at making dinner. It was beef stew, which was delicious. Rowen finished first, and he ate two bowls full. Everyone was amazed, then Rowen wished them good night and he left the kitchen.

When everyone else finished Kento washed dishes, while Sage managed to lower the fire, to keep the stew warm just in case Anya would want some later. Afterwards, everyone went to bed.

Meanwhile, after Rowen left the kitchen, he immediately went to the bath house to find Anya, but she wasn't there. So, he went to the shrine on the pond, then to the dojo, but she wasn't there either. Sighing, he was about to give up and go to bed, when he saw a dim glow of a candle in Anya's bed room.

Looking around to make sure no one was around first, he opened the sliding door slight and looked in. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of her room, then saw Kiana on Anya's bed watching her master who sat on the floor mixing something green in a clay bowl. Then he spotted a roll of gauze and a wrap on the floor next to her.

He got worried and made one more look around then entered the room quickly and closed the door silently behind him. When he turned back around he saw Anya and Kiana staring up at him.

"Ever heard about knocking?" she asked as she quickly tried to hide everything, and slipped on her sweater.

"What's wrong?" Rowen asked quickly ignoring her question.

"Nothing." she insisted and stood up, "get out of my room." she told him softly as she walked up to him.

Rowen looked at her not believing her, she gave him a stern look then winced as Rowen grabbed her left arm. "Let go." she whined and he did, but he quickly ripped off her sweater.

Anya looked away as Rowen spotted where his arrow had hit her earlier, it was deeper than she let on, but didn't bleed much at all. "I did this..." he whispered, "I'm sorry, you could've told me." he told her and she walked away and sat back on the ground next to her bed.

"It's nothing, until just now when you squeezed it I couldn't even feel it anymore." she explained as she began to mix the green concoction. "Don't even worry about it, just go." she told him.

"No, I'm helping. It's my fault you got hurt." he insisted.

"It's normal."

"No its not." he stated and Anya shot a look at him.

"Don't try to understand."she hissed.

"Don't try to push me away, especially since what I said earlier." he told her just as harshly. Her look weakened and she looked down at the bowl. Rowen picked up the bowl and looked at it.

"It's an old herbal remedy, it'll help it heal quickly." she explained and Rowen nodded then finished mixing it up.

He then took up a blob of it with two fingers and placed it onto Anya's wound, she winced from its cold and how it bit at her wound, he lightly began to rub it in trying to make it less painful for her.

"Is this how you got us to heal so quickly before we got our armors?" he asked.

"No." Anya replied as she watched him. "I used some of my powers to do that." he explained. Rowen looked at her in question, "you forget, I'm still a priestess. My job wasn't and still isn't just to stand around and look pretty in a kimono." she explained and Rowen chuckled softly as he continued.

"So, when you told us about your past, you didn't mention how you met Kiana and the other tigers." he stated.

"That's because no one asked." she replied and Rowen looked at her with a smile.

"Care to explain?" he asked as he picked up the gauze and began to wrap it around her arm securely.

"I got Kiana as one of the many presents for my father. She was a pet to a lord in China, and after he lost to a bet with my father he gained her. Poor Kiana had no name then, and was a mess. She was wild and going crazy because she was always locked up and being tortured.

But, the moment we met she calmed down, everyone was amazed. She's really a brilliant tiger. She could even speak to you." Anya claimed and Rowen stopped. Souls looked at him and laughed softly. "She has spoken to you I'm guessing. Don't worry you're not going nuts, she's a special tiger, just like White Blaze and the others. She's from a time when all animals could speak, so she's immortal, just like me." Anya laughed softly and scratched Kiana under her chin with her other hand.

"White Blaze and Black Blaze came to me while I lived in the Ancient village, they were in the same litter, so they were brothers you could say. Just like Kiana they calmed as soon as I touched their fur and never left me, however White Blaze got a liking to my brother and joined him on his travels and Black Blaze left for Saber Stryke after he fought me and lost. I guess Black Blaze felt bad for the guy, the poor bastard was a good warrior, but just wasn't meant for a sword." Anya shook her head.

"Dysis came back with my brother and White Blaze once, she was wounded and I treated the tiger back to health, and she never left. She was a normal tiger though, and would try to attack others at random times, but I finally tamed her and Master Haku gave her more intelligence and immortality.

Ares came last, he's the most unique... He wasn't always a tiger, once he was a man. Handsome, bold, strong, and cocky. He tried to win me over as a wife, a house maid. I turned him down and in revenge he tried to hurt me and Kiana. But, Haku came in time and turned him in a tiger.

At first, he wouldn't eat, and refused to go knew anyone. But, then Haku gave his rear end a kick and yelled at him to stop acting like a kitten and get over the fact he's in a better form and to live with it, and he was meant to actually protect me instead of hurt me. After that, he stopped fussing and began to eat again and he got used to be a tiger."

"Can't you turn him back?" Rowen asked as he began to wrap the wrap around her arm.

Anya shook her head, "even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Haku had always far surpassed me, I never got to finish my training to become a full priestess because he was killed. But, I don't think Ares cares anymore, he seems content. He can sleep all he wants and eat all he wants and never get too fat."

Rowen laughed softly as he finished and made sure the wrap would go undone. "You really do have an interesting life." he commented.

"Don't we all?" Anya asked, "even if we don't think it is, it really is. All of our lives are unique and interesting. We never experience the same exact things with the same feelings, and we all have different memories." she explained.

Rowen smiled and gave her a feather light kiss on her lips. Anya looked at him still unsure of his actions and her own. He nodded and got up, "good night."

"Wait... Rowen... go leave..." Anya asked softly. Kiana got up and stretched she went into a corner with a pile of blankets were and laid on them and fell asleep.

Rowen looked at Anya, "just stay here for a little while. Not long..." she told him. Rowen nodded and sat down next to her on the floor.

Reaching over his head he grabbed the blanket off her bed and placed it over her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**The Ronins have just started to learn how to fight using all six of their senses. While Rowen and Anya have finally decided to risk their feelings for each other based on the promise that he would never leave her. Can they last? Will something happen to them? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

**-.-; I know you're reading this fic, I check, so do me the favor and REVIEW!!! I want to know your opinion. You can't hide from me!! HAHAHA cough cough I'm ok... HAHAHA.**


	12. To Fear Love

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign. Anya began training the Ronins on how to use all their sense rather than rely only one of the six they had. Meanwhile, Rowen promised Anya to protect her and never to go against her or his friends like Hariel. But, she still had doubts. That night Rowen helped her bandage a wound she had gotten from him, and afterwards she asked for him to stay with her for a few hours. Now, Rowen awakes to the next morning... in the wrong room. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ronins Warriors... I wish I did, that would be sweet... **

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 12: To Fear Love**

"_Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." - Benjamin Franklin (1706 - 1790)_

Light shined onto Rowen's face and he tried to wave it off enjoying the comfort of sleep, but the light continued to shine. Groaning his eyes, he looked out the window and saw dawn. Suddenly he panicked, "where was he?" he moved quickly and heard a moan next to him.

When he looked he saw Anya was asleep against him, Kiana looked at him from her corner. "Shit." he cursed. He must've fallen asleep without noticing that night, he hoped no one tried to find him in his room last night.

Carefully he picked up Anya and placed her on the bed and tucked her under her covers. Then as quiet as he could he slipped out of the room. Ares laid near the door watching him intently, "please don't say anything." he begged the tiger, who laid his head down onto his paws as if he didn't even care.

Rowen nearly ran back to his room, as he did he found that everyone was still asleep. He sighed in relief, it must be very early, but he couldn't tell with the sky. Going into his room he tried to laid down and rest some more before they all had to get up, but he couldn't.

So, he got back up and grabbed a change of clothes, and went to the bath house. However, the water couldn't even relax his nerves. He was too worried someone might've caught him in Anya's room. They weren't doing anything wrong, but still it could mean the end of the world with his friends.

After he was done washing down, he went into the kitchen grabbed something quick to eat, then went into the dojo, which was back to normal. He put on his undergear then began to train.

Around an hour later, the door to the dojo slid open, his heart skipped a beat thinking it was Anya. "Hey man." Kento greeted, as he and the others entered the room.

"Here you are." Cye stated. "We've been wondering what happened to you all night and morning."

Rowen laughed nervously, "sorry."

"Yea, I stopped by your room last night and this morning and you weren't there." Sage stated.

"Oh, yea, I... I was around, I just wanted some alone time, that's all." Rowen explained.

"No problem there." Cye stated as he put on his undergear and began to warm-up.

Rowen looked over at Ryo who hadn't said anything, he was giving Rowen an untrusting gaze. "What?" Rowen asked.

"Nothing." Ryo replied and also began to warm-up with the others in his undergear.

A few minutes later Anya came in with White Blaze, Ares, and Kiana. She was also wearing her undergear, once again. "Good you're all ready." she stated. "Today, we're going to see how you guys are doing so far." she stated. "Then you're going running in the plains, you'll all be with the tigers so you won't get lost." she explained.

"For how long?" Ryo asked.

"10 miles." Anya answered lightly. "Non-stop."

"What?!" Kento exclaimed, "are you trying to kill us, I don't know if you have noticed yet or what, but I'm not built as a runner."

She smiled, "exactly why you're doing this. If it makes you feel better, I'll run next to you the entire time."

Kento sighed and nodded in defeat, the others laughed softly at their friend. "Alright, let's get started." Anya stated and stood in the center of the room. "Who's first?"

"Me." Sage volunteered and walked up to Anya, he got into an attack stance, and Anya did the same.

Sage's fight last longer than usual, but of course, Anya won.

Next was Rowen and he and Anya fought had against each other, not sparing any attack, but once again she was the victor. Actually she only lost against Kento who outwitted her. He stood proudly above her and flexed it muscles as he placed his foot on her belly.

Anya laughed then pushed him over as she got up, "great job guys, you're getting a lot better. I may actually have to start trying."

"What? Try?" Kento asked as his shoulders sagged in disappointment.

Anya patted him on the back, "don't worry you won fair and square." she stated. "Alright, let's get to jogging.

The entire group left the sanctuary and began to jog out into the plains. Two hours later they saw the back side to the sanctuary.

"Did we go all the around the planet or something?" Cye asked.

"Yea...we... never... turned... only... straight..." Kento stated between gasps. He bent over his knees as they stopped next to the wall. Anya smiled and gave his shoulder a squeeze, then looked at everyone.

"No, this place is bigger than 10 miles, but it depends on our intention. You all wanted to run this then get to the sanctuary quickly, so limbo bent itself to your wish so here we are." she explained.

"So, basically, anything we want, we can get." Sage summarized.

"_Almost_ anything." Anya pointed out, "there are limitations here as well. Otherwise, it'd be in chaos." she explained and started her way around the wall to the front with Kento following her wanting to just jump into the pond to cool off.

Once everyone was back inside, Anya didn't spare a minute. She had the Ronins all fight her again, but this time together. They did well and managed to pin her down a few times, but she won in the end.

"That's not fair, we're exhausted from running." Rowen pointed out.

"Nothing in life is fair, Rowen-san." she stated. "Alright, I'll stop here for today. Enjoy the rest of your day." she stated and left.

All the boys went and washed off in the bath house, then they all went off in their own directions. Kento went straight to the kitchen. Sage went to the dojo to practice with Ryo, and Cye went to his room to get some sleep. Rowen followed Kiana who led him to Anya who was in the small shrine on the lake.

It was older than the rest of the sanctuary and was hidden by sakura trees, water gently hit the wood that was in the water. He thought it would've gotten rotten over the years, but he reminded himself this was limbo, anything could happen.

Anya watched him examine the shrine with a smile. "You like this stuff?" she asked.

"What? History and architecture?" he asked. "It's interesting." he replied. Then brought her into his arms, "just like you." he stated.

Anya smiled as they kissed, "I see you're more content today." Rowen commented.

"Well, the fact you ran out of my room so quickly this morning to hide was cute." she stated, "Kiana told me." she explained before Rowen could ask how she knew. "She said you looked like a scared puppy."

Rowen blushed, "yea... well, I don't think it's a bright idea that the others find out about us just yet."

"I completely agree." Anya stated and gave Rowen a kiss on his cheek. "You were right, I should take a chance once in a while." she told him. Rowen smiled and captured her lips again in a deep kiss.

They suddenly jumped and looked towards the path as they held each other. Anya froze and Rowen was in shock, there on the path stood his best friend, Ryo. He stared at the two as if he had been stabbed in the heart then had the dagger be torn out.

No one said anything for what seemed like ages, but then Rowen spook. "Ryo..." he stated.

"We can explain." Anya stated and broke away from Rowen still holding his hand.

Ryo just distantly shook his head and ran off. Rowen looked at Anya, then ran off after him. Anya watched him go and sat down with her heart beating quickly.

Rowen caught up with Ryo on the opposite side of the sanctuary, luckily no one saw them. "Ryo, stop." Rowen called as he caught up with Wildfire.

Ryo did as Rowen asked and glared at him, "how could you? Do you know what you have done!?" Ryo demanded. "She can't be in a relationship of any kind!" he yelled.

"Ryo, calm down, let me explain. It just happened, we didn't plan it." he stated in a soothing voice, but it didn't help as he wished it did.

Wildfire shook his head, "you must stop this now! Before its too late, to fall for her will bring death, to both you and her! Do you understand!?" Ryo demanded.

Rowen shook his head, "it won't, I won't let it."

"It doesn't matter, it'll always happen no matter what! You can't stop a curse once its placed on you! Especially one this powerful!" Ryo went on and on telling Rowen how much of an idiot he was and how he had ruined everything.

Finally, Rowen got too irritated to hear anymore, he pushed Ryo up against the wall violently. "Shut up!" Strata yelled, "nothing is going to happen. We'll be fine, and as soon as this stupid fight with Shino is over she can finally become normal! She deserves a break!"

Ryo looked at him in disbelief, "I agree, she does deserve a break, but not when it'll end up in either her or your death. Or even both of yours. You must stop this now."

"No."

"Rowen."

"I refuse. Ryo, I'm sorry, I see your point, but I can't, I won't. I... I... love her, Ryo. You may not understand, but neither to I. This is how I feel." Rowen told Ryo seriously.

Ryo looked into Strata's eyes, they were unwavering to his glare. He really meant what he said. Ryo sighed and looked down, Rowen let him go. "You _must_ be careful, no one else can find out." Ryo stated.

Rowen nodded, "I won't say anything, if you don't say anything." he stated. "We already know Anya won't."

Ryo took a deep breath and nodded, "I can't believe I'm actually going to go along with this."

Rowen smiled and hugged his friend, "thanks man, you really are like a brother to me." he stated then started to almost skip off in joy. "Oh, Ryo." he said turning to face Wildfire who sank to the ground. "Thanks." he stated.

"Just don't fuck up." Ryo stated and waved Rowen off, who made a direct route back to Anya.

She was still at the shrine when he came back. "So?" she asked anxious.

Rowen looked grim and hugged her, "he won't say anything."

Anya smiled and smacked Rowen on the arm, he rubbed it, "don't scare me like that." she told him. He grinned and nodded. He then leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Meanwhile, Ryo slowly made his way back to his room. He wouldn't eat dinner that night, he wanted to figure out what had just happened to him. White Blaze laid his head on his master's bed, and Ryo patted it.

"What are we getting ourselves into? Is this the right thing to do?" Ryo asked. White Blaze's eyes glimmered with an unspoken answer.

Ryo sighed and laid his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**After day three of training, Anya and Rowen have finally been found out by Ryo. And after a quick dispute Ryo had promised to not tell any of the other Ronins about the relationship between his best friend and Anya. However, now he feels what he had done is wrong. Is it? Or did he do the right thing?**

**_-does review dance-_**


	13. Intolerable Uncertainty

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign. After a quick day of training Rowen and Anya met up with each other to simply welcome each other's company. Only to be found by Ryo of the Wildfire. And after a dispute between best friends, Ryo has promised not to tell the others about Rowen and Anya. Months now pass with Ryo still wondering about his choice and Rowen and Anya's relationship is growing, but they still spend little time around each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 13: Intolerable Uncertainty**

"_Act as if it were impossible to fail." - Dorothea Brande_

Anya ducked as she narrowly avoided contact with Sage's no-dachi. Quickly she flipped and threw one of her fans at him, he moved quickly to the side and missed it. Anya cursed and caught the fan as it came back to her, then threw both at the same time. This time one cut Sage's arm shallowly, she smiled and began dodged a punch from Kento.

Anya and the other five Ronins were having yet another fight with each other. So far, no one had gotten beaten out and they've been at it for the past hour. However, Anya knew their plan, the boys were ganging up on Anya first then would challenge the rest.

Ryo ran towards her with his swords in hand, and as she moved to dodge Rowen shot an arrow and Cye sent his 'super wave smasher' along for the ride. Anya hit the ground and dragged across it for a few feet. She laid there for a moment looking at the sky as she letting the numbness disappear sightly. Then moving quickly she flipped as Kento did his 'iron rock crusher', she felt her hand lift up just as his attack came through from the Earth.

The group continued to fight and it was Cye who finally was able to beat Anya. She was propped up on her elbows and had his jumonji yari at her neck, she smiled at him. "Good job, you beat me." she laughed. "But, I'd watch your back." she commented.

As soon as her words processed for Torrent he was knocked over by 'iron rock crusher', and was beat by none other than his best friend, Kento. Kento laughed then turned to the other three Ronins. Ryo and Sage went up against each other, while Rowen and Kento fought. In the end it was between Ryo, the unofficial leader, and Kento, physically the strongest of the Ronins.

The two fought hard, but in the end Ryo won. He helped Kento up and clasped his shoulder. "That was fun." Kento laughed, and Ryo nodded.

Anya clapped, "great job guys, you really did exceed my expectations. I'm proud." she stated with a smile. "And now, I can proudly say we're done." she stated simply.

The boys looked at her in disbelief, "you're not pulling our leg, are you?" Rowen asked.

She shook her head, "I taught you all I could, the rest is up to you and experience. Anyway, I have a feeling that we should return to our own world." she explained. "Get packed, rested, and eat. We're leaving at nightfall." she told them and returned to her normal clothes. Today it was jeans shorts and a pink t-shirt.

The Ronins cheered and excitedly got ready to leave, they couldn't wait to finally get back home.

Once Rowen finished packing he went and took a bath then went into the kitchen where Anya and Ryo were sitting and eating some roasted pork and stew. Rowen got a bowl of the stew then sat between the two.

"I can't believe we're actually done." Ryo finally commented. "It feels as if we just came here yesterday."

"Well, you never know, when we get back that could be the case." Rowen replied as he took his first bit of his food, it had Cye written all over it, he savored the taste.

Anya smiled with laughter at his comment, and Ryo looked at her. "So, what were you talking about earlier? About that you had a feeling or something?" he asked.

She looked at him as she swallowed her food. "Oh, that... its just a feeling, but considering we won't know how long we were gone until we get back, Shino could've taken over at least half of Tokyo and his outskirts, or half of Japan." she told him. "It's almost given, I'm just worried about the damage that is awaiting us."

"That's what I was thinking too." Sage said as he entered the room. Everyone looked at him, they didn't hear the door open. Ares padded in behind him, and joined White Blaze in a corner of the room.

Rowen nodded, "the entire time we've been here we hadn't really thought about our own world. We've been so distracted, but I know that we're getting ready to leave I'm getting a sickening feeling in my stomach, like something terrible did or is about to happen as soon as we get back. I'm surprised that no one in the dynasty has tried to get us while we were here."

There was silence for a moment, and then Cye and Kento walked in. Cye's hair was wet from just getting out of the baths and Kento's hair was messed up from just getting up.

"That's not entirely true..." Anya suddenly whispered.

"What's not?" Kento asked as he groggily sat down.

"That the dynasty didn't find us and tried to attack us while we were here." Anya stated. "Darien came... about a month ago now. He was furious and ready to make a full frontal attack with two dozen dynasty soldiers. It was at night as well, so you were all asleep."

Sage looked at her with fire filled eyes, "what happened?" he asked.

Anya looked up at him patiently, "remember, they can't enter here without the stone, so I went out and met them. He told me that Shino had been making attacks against civilians, and we could do nothing to stop it. So, I fought him and the dynasty soldiers with the tigers. We won, but not easily..."

"Was that the day that you didn't train us?" Cye asked.

Anya nodded slowly, "I had to recover, I used my tamashii hakai suru..." she explained.. "and a powerful wave of it too, it drained me of my energy."

Rowen looked down at his bowl, he remembered that day, he wasn't able to see her all day since he was training with the others. However, that night, Ryo bought his some time and he found her passed out on her bed, she looked terrible.

"Why didn't you get us? We could've taken care of them easily." Ryo claimed.

Anya shook her head, "you were all exhausted from training that day, and I knew that Darien wanted you all to be there for a trap anyway. I wanted to get rid of him and his goons quickly and quietly." she explained.

"Well, don't do it again, next time get us." Sage ordered her, she smiled and nodded.

"Next time, you'll know. They had an advantage here, they, like me, know how to manipulate this world to their own needs." she told Sage, "they don't have that in the mortal realm, so they'll be coming in rather loudly."

"Good, I can't wait to beat those dynasty dorks." Kento stated getting a flare of energy.

"I think he's looking more forward to junk food." Rowen whispered towards Anya, she giggled.

"Hey, I heard that." Kento stated and stuck his tongue out, everyone laughed.

After everyone had gotten something to eat they waited for Anya to make a final prayer at the shrine then they left the sanctuaries walls.

They didn't walk too far when Anya stopped and took out her stone. She once again sliced the invisible dimensional wall and they saw the inside of Mia's hallway. "Perfect." Anya laughed let everyone enter before her.

Rowen was once again last, but before they went back into the mortal realm where they knew the eyes of the dynasty was going to be on them at every moment he gave her one more long kiss. And by some chance no one saw it since their backs were to them.

Strata smiled at Anya then reentered his home world, with Souls in his shadow. Once on the other side Anya closed the portal. "Welcome home..." she whispered to everyone.

The manor was silent, everyone got on their guard immediately. Slowly they descended the stairs and found the dining room, library, office, and living room empty. Then they entered the kitchen and Sage laughed as he ran to Corrie and they hugged as if they haven't seen each other for years.

There was a great reunion with everyone, except Yulie who still sat at the counter in silence.

Ryo walked up to him and playfully messed up his hair, but the boy didn't react. "Yulie?" Ryo asked worried.

Mia walked up next to Wildfire, "you guys have been gone for only three days..." she explained. "But in that time Yulie's parents were taken again by the dynasty, and he heard it all. He was on the phone explaining to them he was safe with me, and was warning them to stay home and lock all the doors and hide, but then there was a crash and the phone was dropped on the other line. Then Joro came onto the phone, he laughed and we all heard it. He said that he'd kill Yulie's parents if you guys didn't go meet him and the other warlords."

"When did this happen?" Kento demanded getting serious and grasping his kanji ball tightly in his hand.

"Yesterday." Mia answered.

"Where did they say they were?" Anya asked.

"The Tokyo Square, where you all first fought." she explained. "Yulie has been like this ever since then, he won't eat and won't talk or cry about it either."

Ryo patted Yulie on the shoulder, "we'll get them back little dude." Kento claimed.

Yulie looked up at his two role models, "I know you will, I believe in you guys." he stated with a small smile.

The Ronins didn't waste any time, they left the manor and headed for Tokyo square in the suburban. However, they ran out of gas right before they could enter the city and left to walk the rest of the way.

The outskirts and the city was eerily silent, all the people were captured by the neither realm and Shino. Everyone was on their toes and in their undergears, there was no sign of struggle or dynasty soldiers anywhere.

The tigers had gone off on their own to see if anyone was following or was around, but White Blaze came back with no news. Neither did any of the other tigers find anything.

"This is defiantly a trap..." Sage muttered and Anya nodded.

"Be careful." she warned.

They kept walking in the silent city and jumped at almost every sound. Even at paper that flew silently across the road with a light breeze, which brought the smell of evil with it. Kento's teeth grinded with anticipation.

Ahead the square came into view, they could see in the daylight how much damage was done from that last time they were there. And as they entered it they saw there was still the Ronin's blood on the pavement. Cye felt himself begin to get sick with memories.

No one was around, so they separated to different streets leading in the square while Rowen and Ryo went to the top of two buildings opposite of each other.

Anya, meanwhile, walked to the center of the square she felt Rowen's eyes on her watching her every move to keep her safe. Looking around she examined the area, no one seemed to have entered the area ever since they were there. She looked at the buildings she had destroyed with her attack then groaned.

Kiana ran to her as she stabbed one of her swords in the ground. "I'm such an idiot!" she yelled.

"What happened?" Ryo called.

Sage ran up to Anya, "what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at Halo with anger in her eyes, "Back at the mansion that really wasn't Mia and Corrie, they were fakes. Only Yulie was real."

"Wha... What do you mean?" Cye asked coming up to them. Ryo and Rowen looked at each other then jumped down to the group.

"It was Helen and Isis, they had changed shape." Anya stated with a growl. "They somehow got past my barrier. We don't know how long we've been gone, it could've been months."

"C'mon, we have to get back, Yulie and the others could be in trouble." Kento stated in a hurry.

"They already _are_ in trouble." Cye stated.

Anya stood up and looked at from they came from, them started to run back. The others looked at each other then followed her quickly.

* * *

**The Ronins have returned home and believed they had only been gone for three days, but the truth was that Mia and Corrie where really Helen and Isis in disguise and had Yulie as their prisoner. Now the Ronins rushing back to the manor hoping its not too late to save their friends.**

**Please with sugar and candy and all that other good stuff, REVIEW!! Thank you... -**


	14. The Eternal Silence

**Last Time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign. The Ronins had finally returned back home to a silent manor, only to find their friends in the kitchen. And after a warm welcoming Mia told them of how the warlords threatened to kill Yulie's parents if they didn't go straight to the Tokyo Square. So, in a rush to save Yulie's parents they went to the square only to realize that they have been tricked by Helen and Isis who had turned themselves into Mia and Corrie. Now they rush back to get the manor and save their friends, but can they make it back in time?**

**Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn RoNiN wArRiOrS.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 14: The Eternal Silence**

"_In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." - Martin Luther King Jr. (1929 - 1968)_

Anya stopped in front of the manor with Kiana at her side, "how did they do it?" she asked herself quietly as she saw that the shield was still protecting the manor, but a close look revealed a hole they must've made.

She cursed under her breath and changed into her armor. Then she headed in just as the others caught up, they quickly changed into their armors and followed.

Inside the house was once again silent, she searched all the rooms, but couldn't find anyone. Then she walked back into the living room and found Adrien standing at the fireplace. He stared into the flames, as the other Ronins entered the room. Finally, he looked up at them and smiled.

"Well, you figured it you I see. The most simple trick in the book and it took you 40 minutes to figure it out." he laughed. "That's now one week 12 hours 20 minutes and 5 seconds of the absence of the almighty Ronin Warriors." he stated.

"I see you took up counting for us, new hobby?" Ryo asked in a hiss.

Adrien smiled even more, "no, I just got bored. There's nothing much to do after you empty a city and terrorize other civilians."

Anya glared at him as she watched him sit down on the sofa. He looked at her then at the others and saw the same look.

"Don't worry pups, you're dear friends are still alive. They're actually waiting for you in the forest. Trust me, I'm not lying, unlike Shino's little girls. And of course we're not just going to let you have them. We want to see how well you trained since the last we had all fought together. It's the first time we've seen all of you wear your armors, at the same time." he stated calmly. "So, don't hold anything back." he added with a smile then disappeared.

"He must be lying." Ryo claimed.

"He wasn't, Adrien is the most truthful out of all the warlords. He won't lie on the whereabouts of anyone, even his own Lord." Anya stated and calmly headed for the back door. "C'mon, this time its for real, and heed his advice. Don't hold anything back. They're done playing around with us, the real war has just begun." she told everyone and left the manor.

The others looked at his each other displeased with the turn of events, then again they shouldn't have expected for rainbows and bunnies when they got back anyway.

Outside they found Anya waiting for them at the forest edge, once they got to her they started in gripping their weapons and keeping sharp eye out amongst the trees. No sounds came from their surroundings, not even the wind, they could feel in their chests as their hearts began to beat quickly with fear and anger.

Above the sky was darkening showing the presence of the neither realm nearby. Cye looked up at the sky worriedly, he could tell that the dynasty seemed more powerful than before, and far more power than when Talpa reigned.

Ahead of the group an opening of trees emerged and the outskirts of the ring of trees was smouldered. Anya and Ryo entered the circle first with the others behind. They looked around.

"Corrie." Sage suddenly exclaimed and took a step forward but stopped as his girlfriend looked at him with fear. She was the only one there, she shook her head at him. "What's going on?" Sage asked her as he took another step forward, Ryo stopped Sage this time.

Corrie kept shaking her head no, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Helen appeared behind her and pushed Corrie to the ground. "Welcome back warriors." she stated as she placed a foot on Corrie's back.

"Let her go." Sage demanded.

"No." Helen replied as dynasty soldiers appeared around them and with them came the other warlords. "My master wishes your presence at the castle as... guests." she stated. "Come orderly or be prepared to fight."

"We'll never come with you dynasty babe!" Kento yelled from behind Anya.

"Oh, now I'm disappointed, oh woes is me." she whined teasingly.

There was a flash of movement and Anya suddenly found herself blocking Morpheus, the warlord of nightmares. He smiled at her, "nice reflexes pretty wolf." he stated.

"All the better to kill you with, my dear." Anya replied as they began to fight.

Helen smiled as the rest of the warlords, except herself and Adrien began to fight. Now, only Ryo and Rowen weren't fighting. The four had a staring contest as the forest around them rang out with battles from the other Ronins and Warlords.

Suddenly, Ryo and Adrien got into defensive stances and attacked each other. This left only Rowen and Helen. "So, did you enjoy your visit to limbo?" she asked kindly. Rowen didn't reply, "or were you too distracted by Souls' kisses?"

Rowen looked shocked, how did they know?! Helen began to laugh then she disappeared.

"Hello boy." came Morpheus' voice from behind, Rowen ducked just barely dodging the Warlord's metal whip. Rowen turned and shot an arrow at him and Morpheus simply let it go through his hand. "Ow, that hurt." he laughed teasingly and pulled out the arrow. Rowen nearly puked from the sound of flesh, bones, and blood that came from it.

Morpheus then threw the arrow back at Rowen like a dart, Strata flipped but was hit in the upper thigh. Growling with pain he went to one knee and forcefully pulled out the arrow. He gritted his teeth as he stood up. "No more games Morpheus, let's do this for real." Rowen stated as sweat began to appear on his forehead from forcing himself to ignore the sting in his leg.

Morpheus laughed, "Night Slash!" he called as he used his whip.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen yelled as he sent another arrow hurtling at the warlord.

Meanwhile, Cye fell into the water of the lake on Mia's property with a hard splash. He shook his head as he got his wits back and quickly beat down some dynasty soldiers. That's when he noticed the fish around him were dying. He felt hatred fill his heart as Joro came into view. The warlord was grinning as if he had already one.

"What are you smiling about you haven't one yet." Cye stated with an ice cold glare.

Joro laughed and raised his sword, "Poison Sting." he called in an ere echoing voice. An energy bubble surrounded Cye as the attack hit, but some fish had gotten in the way and died instantly.

Cye yelled with dismay and went after Joro, whom was laughing as if this was all a game.

Sage watched as Joro and Cye came out of the water from the corner of his eye as he and Darien fought. "Night Crawler!" Darien called as his attack came towards Sage's directions.

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage called in reply. Their attacks smashed against each other and exploded causing both the warlord and Halo to be pushed back.

The ground shook under Kento's feet as he heard the blast from the other side of the forest. He jumped out of the way as he avoided being hit by Isis' "Ice Dust."

She pouted at him, "oh, please don't move around so much. I can't hit you otherwise."

"Stop playing and get serious." Kento demanded, "and maybe you'll have a chance at beating me."

"What?!" Isis demanded and went after Kento. Isis brought her palm to her lips and blew another wave of ice at him. Kento got hit by most of the hit this time around.

Ryo and Adrien jumped into the trees as a wave of ice blew past them, "stupid girl." hissed Adrien then blocked one of Ryo's blows with is armored arm. "I can kill you within seconds, boy." the warlord claimed.

"Then do it." Ryo stated as he jumped away from the warlord of death.

"If I did that then we wouldn't be able to get your Inferno." Adrien answered and attacked, "I just intend to capture you."

"What's with the Neither Realm and its obsession with the Inferno Armor?" Ryo demanded and put his sword to Adrien's throat, the warlord stopped.

He smiled, "because, boy, it's the most powerful armor, next to the Black Inferno which had merged with the White Inferno, so now the armor is even more powerful and dangerous. You wouldn't be able to handle it if you wore it again. It'd kill you instantly."

"What?" Ryo asked in confusion.

Adrien smiled and tackled Ryo over, "if you wear the armor of Inferno ever again, you'd die from it. You're too weak for it, only my lord could wear it properly anyway. He was the first to ever wear the armor, and that's the first time it was at its peak of power. It was weak when you fought against Talpa." he explained and placed Ryo's sword's blade to Wildfire's throat. "Give it to me."

Ryo looked shocked, why didn't Anya tell him this? "No!" Ryo yelled as his armor glowed and Adrien felt his skin burn under his armor. He cried out in pain and jumped back.

"Stupid boy, you will die. Even if its not at my master's hand, it'll be because of your stupidity!" Adrien told Ryo then disappeared.

Ryo got up slowly and looked at his armor as it slowly returned to its original state, "how?" he asked slowly, then watched as Kento came smashing through trees and hit the ground. "Kento!" Ryo called.

Kento stumbled up, "I'm alright, nothing's broken." he told Ryo.

"Oh, too bad, I'll have to fix that." Isis claimed and went in for an attack.

"Flame Up Now!" Ryo chanted as his attack hit Isis. She screamed and fell to the ground, her helmet fell off and she glared up at Ryo.

"Bastard child!" she screeched.

"Shut it." Kento called, "Iron Rock Crusher." he summoned his own attack and hit Isis, she screamed as she disappeared into the attack. "Did I kill her?" Kento asked amazed.

"No, she just returned to the dynasty." Ryo stated then looked around, "c'mon, let's go help the others."

"Right." Kento said with a nod and followed Ryo as they jumped through the trees.

Soon Cye and Rowen joined the two other Ronins and began to try to figure out where Sage and Anya were. They walked through the forest on their guard.

Rowen, however, was distracted. "How did they know?" he asked himself.

"Know what?" Kento asked. Rowen looked up, he realized he had said that aloud.

"Nothing." Rowen replied smoothly then looked around, "Sage! Anya!" he called.

A twig cracked and they all got into defensive stances. "Whoa, its me." came Anya's voice. She came out from behind a tree helping support Sage to stand.

"Man, what happened to you?" Ryo asked as he came and took Sage from Anya.

"Well, I think I was either hit by a truck or tree, I'm not sure." Sage replied groggily.

"I found him under a tree, Darien must've made a wimp move when he realized he couldn't beat Sage and cut down a tree." Anya explained and the others nodded.

"Are you alright?" Rowen asked.

"Who? Me?" Anya asked, "oh, yea, I'm fine, I have a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Helen fought well, but not good enough." she stated.

"Oh, shoot, guys where's Mia and the others?!" Kento suddenly exclaimed.

"Here." Mia stated as she Corrie and Yulie came out from behind a tree. Corrie ran and hugged Sage who stood up straight uneasily. She had a cut on her cheek and Mia had a cut on her forehead that Ryo looked at. "I'm be fine." Mia claimed.

"How you are doing little buddy?" Ryo asked Yulie.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry guys, I wanted to tell you but they had blade up to my back." Yulie whimpered.

Kento smiled and messed Yulie's hair up, "no problem kiddo, we understand." he claimed.

"Yea, so hard feelings." Cye said with a thumb up.

"We should get back to the mansion and make sure there's no dynasty dorks." Sage stated as Corrie held onto him with dear life. Everyone nodded and they all headed back.

Back at the mansion they made sure everything was safe then Anya took down the shield, and they got "Hey, Anya, where's Ares and Kiana?" Ryo asked. "I haven't seen them ever since we first met up with the warlords."

Anya looked around, "they're probably just making sure there's no more threats." she explained. Ryo nodded and they all headed inside.

Once everyone was inside, Rowen pulled Anya to the side and stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little airy." he claimed.

Anya nodded, "I promise, I'm just trying to figure out how they got a hold into my shield." she claimed. Rowen looked at her them smiled and gave her a light kiss before walking into the living room with the others.

She smiled then followed him.

o-o-o-o

That night, while everyone else was doing their own thing around the house and trying to figure out their next move, Anya went into Rowen's room.

He was alone, since Sage was in the kitchen with Corrie, Kento, and Cye. He listening to his CD player and reading an astronomy book from Mia's library.

She smiled and closed the door behind her, then slowly snuck up onto the bed. She grabbed the book from Rowen and dropped it on the floor.

Rowen raised an eyebrow and took off his headphones, "what are..." he suddenly stopped as Anya kissed him. He returned the kiss and rolled over so that she was under him. They continued to kiss then he felt her slip off his shirt without breaking their kiss once.

Rowen then began to unbutton her blouse then suddenly stopped as he got to her bra and he broke away from her tempting kiss.

"What?" she asked with her purple eyes glittering.

"Anya, we can't." he stated as he held himself up by his arms.

She smiled and reached up to kiss him, "they won't know." she insisted.

"What's wrong with you Anya, usually you're the one who stops before anything could happen. You've been acting weird ever since the battle earlier." Rowen stated and started to get up. "If I knew any better, I'd say you're almost acting like one of Shino's sluts."

Anya glared and pushed Rowen down by the back of his neck. "Don't insult my master like that." she hissed in Helen's voice. Rowen gasped as she kissed him this threw him off. He hit the wall and made a dent.

Rowen looked at her shocked as she got off the bed, suddenly she turned into Helen who was wearing Anya's clothes. She glared at Rowen.

"Where's Anya?!" Rowen yelled in a demand.

The door opened as the Ronins came in, they stared in shock at the empress before them.

"You're dirty little lover is either dead or paying a little visit to my lord." she hissed. Her staff appeared in her hand and as she waved it the other Ronins hit whatever wall was behind them, except Sage who managed to grip the door frame.

He ran after Helen as she jumped out the window, but was too late. "Damn it!" Sage cursed and hit the window sill with his fist.

Mia and Corrie ran in, "what happened?" Mia asked quickly.

"We were tricked again!" Sage exclaimed. "They have Anya and Helen has been in her form ever since the battle today."

"What?!" Mia exclaimed and looked at Rowen who looked down in guiltiness.

"What did she mean, you're lover?" Cye suddenly asked as he got up.

"Yea... Rowen?" Sage asked. Rowen wouldn't look at them, "Rowen." Sage said again.

"Rowen, just tell them." Ryo begged as he sat on Sage's bed recovering.

"Tell us what, man?" Kento asked.

Rowen still looked down, "fine, I'll..." Ryo was cut off.

"Anya and I are in a relationship." Rowen finally spat out.

Sage looked enraged, he picked his friend up by the collar. "What?! How long has this been going on." Rowen didn't look at Halo. "Answer!" Sage demanded.

"Sage, dude, calm down." Kento stated calmly.

"Yea, its not bad thing." Cye claimed.

"Bad? You heard her when she told us about Hariel. She broke her code, again, and it'll end up in death. Most likely Rowen's death." Sage exclaimed.

"You don't know that for sure." Corrie stated softly. Sage looked at her with a glare and she gave him a stern look in reply. He growled then dropped Rowen to the ground and stormed out of the room.

"How long?" Mia asked more calmly.

"Ever since we were at the sanctuary, the second day." Rowen muttered. "Ryo found out on his own." he added.

Everyone looked at Wildfire, "why didn't you say anything?" Cye asked.

"I promised I wouldn't." Ryo stated guilty, "sorry... I didn't agree with it either, but I assumed they would either break it or tell you guys sooner or later..." he explained.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Mia asked. "Sage is furious and Anya is captured by the dynasty."

"I think Ares and Kiana are as well." Cye stated, "they haven't shown up since the battle either." he explained.

* * *

**The Ronins returned to Mia's manor in time and fought the warlords. However, they were once again tricked by Empress Helen. Now Anya, Kiana, and Ares are captured by the dynasty. What will the Ronins do next? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

_**Y'all... someone I know was just killed in Iraq...**_


	15. A Mind Troubled By Doubt

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign. The Ronins rushed to the aid of their friends at Mia's manor after being tricked into going to Tokyo. Back in the manor Adrien met with them in the living room and informed them that their friends were in the forest. Together the Ronins entered the forest and began to fight dynasty soldiers and all of the warlords. Then as Ryo fought Adrien his armor fired up and burned the Warlord of Death after he told Ryo that if he were to ever wear his armor again he would die. After the battle the Ronins returned to the manor recover and plan their next move, only to be disrupted by Helen who had disguised herself as Anya and tried to seduce Rowen of the Strata. Now the Ronins have not only found out that Rowen and Anya are a couple, but that the dynasty has captured the real Anya, Kiana, and Ares as well. Presently the Ronins prepare to leave to try to get into the dynasty to save Souls.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately... I don't own Ronin Warriors, that would be pretty sweet if I did though.**

* * *

**Episode 15: A Mind Troubled By Doubt**

"_Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all." - William Goldman "The Princess Bride"_

Sage walked quietly into the room and found Rowen cleaning the last of the mess from the night before. Halo was silent and waited for his presence to be known. Finally, Rowen turned and the two warriors looked at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry." Sage finally uttered.

"For what?" Rowen asked getting up from his knees.

"For how I acted last night... I overreacted somewhat..." Sage explained and Rowen gave him a look. "Ok, I overreacted a lot... I guess I just was so pumped up and irritated as it was with the dynasty, then we found out that Helen had taken her place without us noticing. I just got angry and blew up."

"I see." Rowen answered shortly and grabbed his kanji ball off the night stand. He then walked up to Sage who awaited his judgement and Rowen smiled. "Don't worry about it, what's done is done. We should've said something anyway." he stated then walked out of the room with Sage in tow.

Rowen was silent as they got down to the main floor where the others were waiting in their undergears. Halo and Strata soon joined them, then with one more goodbye and check of the area they headed for downtown Tokyo with Dysis and White Blaze.

They were in their armors fighting off dynasty soldiers before they even entered the city. Once Kento knocked the last of the evil warriors clad in grayish blue armor they continued into the city streets.

Above their heads on buildings they sensed and spotted many dynasty soldiers gazing down at them like they were their next meal.

"This doesn't feel right..." Cye stated letting it hang in the air.

"They were defiantly waiting for us." Rowen stated and gripped his golden bow with an arrow notched.

"Welcome ronin runts." Joro stated tauntingly as he and Darien appeared from opposite sides of the street.

"Nice entrance." Sage snorted.

Darien shot Sage a glare and gripped his sword's hilt. Joro gave him a look and Darien let it go, but kept his eye on Sage carefully.

"Our lord requests your presence at his palace." Joro stated as smooth as the snake he was.

"Oh, that's nice." Kento replied, "where's Anya?"

"Safe." the warlord of poison replied quickly.

"Liar." Kento hissed and the two warriors got ready to attack each other. This time Darien calmed Joro, while Cye and Rowen held Kento back.

"Gain some composure, you idiots." Came a voice as a wormhole opened between the two warlords and Helen walked out. She wore a smooth silk and form fitting gray dress and her hair was down in curls. She looked at the warlords who gave her a bow then stood at attention. Then she looked at the Ronin Warriors who looked at her with glares. "Hi Rowen dear." she finally said to them.

Rowen's knuckles went white as he gripped his bow even more tighter. Ryo saw this then saw how calm his friend's face was. Wildfire looked at Helen, "what did you do to Anya?" he asked calmly but with acid in his tone.

"Nothing." she replied, "she's safe, for now. Under Adrien's and Shino's protection, we can't touch her until we're ordered to, so you still have time to give up peacefully."

"In your dreams, babe." Cye replied.

She laughed, "I knew you'd say that." her posture suddenly changed and she seemed to gain an invisible authority over the boys as she stood straight. "You know... she volunteered to go. She actually _asked_ me if she could go see my Master Shino." Helen claimed.

"Liar." Rowen hissed.

Helen smiled, "not this time." she started to walk towards the boys and they all got into defensive stanches. "When we went off to fight, she actually stopped and let me nearly kill her. Then asked if she could come to the neither realm to speak to Master." she explained.

"Prove it." Ryo tossed into the air. She looked at him and the boys started to gather close to their undeclared leader.

Helen laughed as an orb appeared in her hand, it was three inches in diameter and glowed the usual neither realm ere green. She then took her other hand and slowly waved it over the orb. The boys peered into the ball as a picture appeared.

They felt as if they were transported into the ball itself as they found them selves back in the forest next to Mia's manor. As they turned they saw Anya and Helen seem to fall from the sky.

Anya hit the ground hard in front of Kento's feet he jumped back, but she didn't seem to notice their presence. Helen came flying down a moment later and had her dagger up to Anya's throat. The two girls froze as they stared at each other.

And as they stayed like that the boys saw that both were beat up pretty well, but Helen looked worse. "Now I have you." Helen hissed to Anya.

The tiger herder smiled up at the empress, "you always assume the wrong things." she stated. "Take me to my brother." she stated.

"What?" Helen asked at the same time the Ronins did.

"Take... me... to... my... brother. I demanded to be in his presence at your palace." Anya replied slowly.

"I don't understand, what's with the change of heart." she placed the dagger closely Anya's throat making a small line of blood appear.

"I wish to speak to him, that's all. And you all must stay away from here while I'm gone. So, that means if you touch any of the Ronins your ass is mine princess." Anya stated. Helen glared at Anya then a wormhole appeared under Anya and sucked her in, Souls screamed in surprise as she dropped into the darkness under her.

Helen seemed to float above the hole, then when it disappeared she stood up and looked up as Ryo and Adrien jumped across the trees. Then she smiled and suddenly turned into Anya, "my turn for fun now tiger herder." she stated then turned and walked away.

Suddenly, the boys found them selves back in the middle of Tokyo's street. Helen watched them calmly, "believe me now?" she asked.

"How did you get Ares and Kiana?" Ryo asked quickly.

"They followed her." Helen stated as if she was bored, "they have their own ways of getting into the neither realm. So, are you coming peacefully or will these two have to force you?" she asked.

The Ronins got ready to fight, and Helen sighed. "Stupid boys and their toys." she rolled her eyes then disappeared into a black hole.

* * *

**The Ronin have traveled to Tokyo and found Joro and Darien waiting for them with a request to join them to their master's palace. Then after a dispute Helen the dimensional watcher appeared and explained how Anya and her tigers had come into the possession of the dark dynasty. Now the boys prepare to fight to keep themselves out of Shino's clutches.**

**I know short chapter. But deal with it. Review please.**


	16. A Goal Without A Plan

**Last time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign. The boys traveled to Tokyo to seek a way into the neither realm safely. But, they were encountered by the Warlords Joro and Darien who requested for them to come with to Shino's palace. Then Helen appeared and explained how Anya had come into the dynasty's hands. Now the boys prepare to fight the warlords, meanwhile Anya prepares to see Shino.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors**

* * *

**Episode 16: A Goal Without A Plan**

"_Think of all the beauty still left around you and be happy." - Anne Frank (1929 - 1945_)

Anya gasped as the obi around her waist was tightened, she felt a rib crack even more from her fight with Helen. That was the last time she ever let herself get beaten on purpose. She let out a cough as there was one more tug. She turned to the old servant women who was tying her kimono together.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me by suffocation?" she asked.

The women looked up at her, "Please forgive me, my princess." she stated and Anya winced.

"Please, don't call me that." she begged and turned back around and let the women continue her job.

Anya thought of Ares, she made sure the tiger returned to the mortal realm and give the boys a few things just in case. Kiana, meanwhile, was in the room with her and watched silently.

While the final touches were being made Adrien appeared at the door, he looked Anya over then at her face. "I haven't seen you in a kimono for years, you still look great." he commented.

Anya gave him a glare, "shut you mouth." she hissed and started her way on with delicate steps. He smiled and followed making sure he avoided stepping on the kimono's train.

"This place makes it seem like we never left the village." he stated.

"_You_ left the village, not me. I stayed and cleaned up your mess when you double crossed everyone." Anya hissed and kept walking and not turning to look at the Captain of the warlords. Adrien sulked behind her and wanted so badly to simply make her stop her sassy comments.

Suddenly he jumped in front of Anya's path, she glared at him. However, in response he stroked her cheek and she moved away, "don't touch me. You bring nothing but dishonor upon yourself." she stated.

"So, old fashion... still." he stated and turned to lead her.

They continued their walk through Shino's palace in silence. As they did Anya looked around, it was nothing like Talpa's castle. This one was more calm and elegant than grand like Talpa's. It resembled the common palaces in her era, the Heian Era.

The Garden in the courtyard was beautiful, a large pond was in the center with lilies, and cat tails. She could hear frogs jumped into the water and fish swim through his clear waters. There was a small bridge on one side leading anyone through the path of the flower and rock gardens.

When she was younger her mother's own garden was just as beautiful, and during the warm summer months her mother and the servant women hung up the laundry to dry across the more narrow areas. She could still smell the fresh smell of the clothing, it was ivory which they would get from Chinese traders.

And her father would often play games with her and Shinji through the paths, and when he caught one of them he would pick them up and tickle them until they had tears in their eyes. Then during the mid-summer fireflies swarmed and danced around their flowers and pond and Anya would go chasing after them and capture some.

However, her mother would have her let them go as she explained that it was wrong to keep those who have free will captured. Her beautiful mother, Anya silently wondered if she looked like her, even in the most minor of details.

She shook her head to get her memories out of her head, she was not going to show any weakness, especially on Shino's grounds.

They walked to the main part of the palace and two young female servants kneeled down in their kimonos and slid open the doors and Adrien and Anya entered.

The hall that led to the throne room was elegant and decorated with care, the floors were carpet and there were great columns of oak lining the walkway. Finally, they came to a pair of tall and grand black and golden doors.

With one last deep breath, Anya watched as they opened on their own and revealed a shrouded and dark throne room. The two warriors walked through sheets of cloth until the throne came into view. Adrien and Anya waited as a man spook in a hushed voice to Shino, who was looking at the man respectfully.

As they spook Anya spotted Isis sitting like a dog as she rested her head lightly on Shino's left knee and he stroked her hair. Then from behind she saw Helen come in, who looked as if she was just beat up, again. Both girls wore their usual form fitting and revealing dresses and were careful when they wore them. Helen took her time as she sat down on Shino's right armrest and he wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded with the man's unheard words.

"Who is that?" Anya asked in a hushed whisper, but Adrien did not answer and he would not either.

Finally, the man bowed then picked up a bag and rushed out of the throne room. Helen followed the man with her sharp eyes as she was targeting him for a death, but then she spotted Anya and the two girls shared disgusted glances.

Suddenly, Shino pulled Helen's face away from staring at Anya and he kissed her on the lips. Then he looked at Anya who gave him a look of pure disgust.

"This is _my_ home, Alana, and I will do as I please custom or not." he stated with ease. Helen grinned and Isis giggled lightly. "Now, what do I owe to the presence of my baby sister?" he asked with a sly half smile.

"As far as I'm concerned we are not related." Anya hissed as she and Adrien walked up to the throne. The warlord bowed and scolded Anya for not doing the same.

Shino held up a hand to his captain, but kept his eyes on Anya. "Don't fret, if she does not wish to bow to me, then she won't have to... yet." he answered and Anya glared at him.

"Why are you playing these games with me?" Anya finally asked, "I see you are not putting your whole power into these battles. You are confusing the Ronins, but then again that's usually your battle plan. However, I don't understand why you are doing this, besides your pathetic need to rule everything."

Shino smiled, "you're so judgmental, just like when you were younger. I fight for what rightfully belongs to me." he explained simply. "And that includes the Inferno Armor."

"You have no right to take that Armor, it belongs to the Ancients."

"_It _belongs to _me_!" Shino argued loudly, "just like the throne belonged to me. You have taken everything from me, and I simply want it back. And becoming the emperor of the Neither Realm has finally willingly given me the chance to prove myself."

"So, this is out of envy?" Anya stated calmly even though she saw Shino becoming more angry.

Shino suddenly calmed down and he smiled, "no, I wish to prove those nasty witches which came to both of our births that _I _am the stronger one out of our father's bastard children."

"What? They never came to your birth ceremony." Anya claimed.

Shino shook his head with a mocking smile, "Once again dear Alana, you are wrong. Father never told anyone the truth, but I found out on my own." Shino stated, "The _only_ reason you became the one destined for the throne is because _you're_ the only one that was mother's true child. Father was always one to fall for other women. However, only Shinji and myself were the lucky two children who became royalty.

"Our mothers were all different, but I'm still the eldest and you the youngest. Our father brought five children into the world including us. First, me, then our sister Niya whom became a servant in the palace of your childhood. Then Shinji, then another, Kohaku who died a month after his birth and who was actually your mother's first born, and finally, a year later, you." Shino explained with ease, he smiled at how shocked Anya looked. "Now, of course your mother was upset by the fact that she did not mother three of father's oldest children, but she adapted well. And she never knew of Niya, even though she was father's favorite servant."

"As for the old prophets when they came to my birth ceremony, they destined me to be great and powerful leader of a large amount of land. And our father and your mother were so proud. Then they came to your ceremony and spook of how you would become the next leader of our lands and serve the emperor well. That confused everyone on who was to rule, but that was made clear when the prophets told of a different future of me. They spook of me being the leader of _your _army and how I'd serve you well. I was disgusted.

"What happened to her?" Anya asked slowly.

"She followed father to the neither realm like a good servant and served him, now she works for me. Forever young and bold she works in my kitchens, and I make sure she stays silent." Helen smiled at the last comment. "But, what does it matter, she's a slave girl and you, you are royalty."

"I'm nothing of the sort." Anya hissed. "Not anymore..." she added in a whisper.

Shino smiled, "you still have that spoiled spirit, and you still have every man wishing they could have you. You even attracted and distracted my poor captain." he laughed as Adrien grit his teeth in the corner of the room which he stood in silence. "And you still break all their hearts."

Anya looked at Adrien who looked at his master, who in turn looked at Anya.

"You only fight for useless reasons." Anya finally said and looked at Shino.

"You know nothing, Alana, and learn nothing. I want power and I want what was truly mine to begin with!" Shino yelled.

Helen and Isis smiled as they stood up at their master's sides. "And _you_ imoto, are going to help me get it."

"What?" Anya asked as she began to back away, she reached into her kimono and found her kanji ball gone. She saw Adrien toss it in the air with a victorious look, Helen and Isis rushed to Anya who tried to turn and run.

The door closed quickly and the two Empresses caught the tiger herder.

Shino slowly stood and was accompanied by Adrien as they walked to Anya. "Welcome Lady Alana, to the dynasty."

Anya closed her eyes tightly as she felt dizzy.

o-o-o-o

Rowen jumped and turned around.

"What is it?" Sage asked quickly as he looked in the direction Rowen was currently looking towards.

"I thought I felt something, like someone was being..." Rowen stopped to search for the right word.

"Attacked?" Sage offered.

"In a way... I don't know, I might just be jumpy." Rowen stated and Sage nodded.

The Ronins were separate, but they were heading for the same direction, their high school.

Nothing moved in the city, all seemed to be calm and mysterious. Sage hated it, something was going to happen soon. "The calm before the storm..." he whispered and Rowen nodded in agreement.

After about an hour of searching they finally made their way to the highschool where Ryo and Kento waited.

"Where's Cye?" Rowen asked.

"He hasn't come yet, but he's with White Blaze and Dysis. He should be fine, and he knows what to do if he's attacked." Ryo stated calmly.

They all melted into a silence for the moment, then suddenly Rowen got up and looked down the street.

"What?" Kento asked getting ready for an attack, "dynasty goons?"

"No, it's Cye, and he looks wounded." Rowen stated then started to run down the street. The other Ronins followed half a moment after.

As soon as they got to Cye, Torrent fell to his knees and Rowen caught him from falling. "When were you attacked?" Ryo asked quickly.

"It was a sneak attack, just Joro. He got me with his Poison Sting." Cye explained weakly.

"Where's the tigers?" Sage asked, he was answered as White Blaze and Dysis came running towards them with Ares in tow. "Ares?" Sage asked then got into a defensive as he spotted a gang of dynasty warriors behind them.

The others got ready too as Kento pulled Cye off to the side. Rowen got an arrow ready then shot it. Instantly it destroyed half the army. The rest pulled forward and the three warriors began to fight, Kento soon joined them.

The large group of warriors were difficult to get rid off, unlike Talpa's warriors, these guys were like roaches. As soon as one went down, either three more would take its place or they would just get back up again.

Ryo sighed as he took down the last of the warriors. "They were different." he commented.

Rowen nodded, "I don't like this, Shino is obviously more powerful than Talpa. But, he never showed this side of him."

"Well, I'm ready to take him out." Kento hissed.

"Relax there Kento, we can't lose our heads." Sage stated as he checked Cye. Torrent had gone back to his undergear and was breathing heavily. "Its as if he was actually bitten by a snake." Halo stated as he looked at the mark on Cye's neck. It was a small cut but the skin around it was turning a greenish yellow.

"Can you help him?" Ryo asked seriously and Sage nodded.

"I think so, we should probably get somewhere more safe than here. We're too out in the open for an easy attack." he explained. "And we better hurry, the poison is acting quickly."

They all nodded and they headed out.

o-o-o-o

Cye rubbed his temples as he recovered from the poison. Sage had healed him as quick as he could using some herbs he had brought along, which Anya had given him.

Meanwhile, Ryo stood off to the side with Ares. "How did you get here?" he asked the tiger. In response the black tiger dropped a small package. "What the?" Wildfire asked and picked it up.

"What is it?" Cye asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryo honestly said and joined the others with the package.

It was Kento who opened it after the boys fought whether or not they should. Inside it held the stone that Anya used to teleport the boys to different areas and dimensions and a simple note from the tiger herder.

Rowen read it aloud, "_Please don't believe that I was captured, I went to the neither realm on my own to speak to Shino personally. However, I fear he has other plans in mind for me. Don't give up no matter what he says, he will lie to you and say that I was killed, but he won't. However, he will kill you, and quickly._

_Ryo, don't fear your power and embrace it along with the Inferno, yes, it's more dangerous now, but you are strong enough. Only you can foresee what is to come._

_Sage, you have the power to heal by a simple touch, learn to use it_

_Cye, no one wishes to fight, but you fight for a reason, to keep your family safe._

_Kento, you are strong, but don't become headstrong. Think things through and act on instinct of your heart._

_Rowen, don't give up, you are the most feared of the Ronins simply because you see things from a different angle and are cunning._

_Good Luck, Anya_"

The Ronins were in silence, Rowen stared at the note and reread what Anya had said to him. He left out one part of it, but he did it on purpose, it was personal. He crumpled it up, "Ryo, burn it."

"What?" Ryo asked quickly.

"We can't let Shino find this note, burn it." Rowen explained. Ryo nodded and put the tip of his sword to the paper and it burst to flames.

"So, what now?" Kento asked.

Cye picked up the stone, "we go to the dynasty."

"Right into their hands, no thanks." Sage commented.

"What else could we do, wait, they have Anya. With her, they could do a lot of damage." Ryo stated rationally.

"Yea, man, we can't just desert her." Kento stated.

Sage nodded, "fine, we'll go, but what if we're walking into a trap?"

"Sage, when haven't we walked into a trap?" Rowen asked, "we'll get past it. I know we will."

"Good point, then let's go." Sage stated the Ronins nodded and Cye used the stone just like Anya would. The neither realm appeared in the portal hole.

One at a time they walked through, White Blaze was last to enter.

* * *

**The Ronins walk confident into the Neither Realm to save their fellow warrior, Anya. But, what is Shino going to do with the tiger herder? You could only find out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

**Reviews, please? Thank you. **

**Imoto means younger sister**


	17. Dreams Of Thy Youth

**Last Time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign. Anya was in the neither realm in order to speak to Shino. In the throne room she and Adrien awaited Shino's attention as he spook to a strange man. However, when the man left Anya only got more questions from her brother. Shino explained that she was the only pure noble in her family that lived past a year old and that Shinji and himself were only her half brothers and she still has a living half sister. Meanwhile, the boys are back in the real world and Cye was attacked by Joro the warlord of poison. But then, Ares showed up with the rock key and a note from Anya. Now the boys head into the dynasty in hopes of saving Anya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors.**

* * *

**Returning Reign**

**Episode 17: Dreams Of Thy Youth**

"_I tend to live in the past because most of my life is there." - Herb Caen_

Adrien gazed into the fire that crackled quietly in his fire pit that sat in the center of his room. He laid on his side in a daze, thoughts flew through his head. And soon, sleep began to claim him. He did not fight this temptation, for he did not get it very often anymore. Slowly he laid his head down on his blanket and let the darkness of sleep take him.

_There was something warm and soft in his hands, he laced it around his fingers playfully and looked down at what object was there. He was surprised, it was small plush toy of a bear, it looked worn and handsewn, but he knew exactly where it came from._

_Looking up he saw his mother who hummed softly as she fixed his snow boots. She wore a kimono with 20 layers, most of the layers not seen were made of cotton and other warm cloth to keep the winter cold out. The outer most kimono was decorated with Sakura blossoms and light hues of blue and purple. Her long black hair was half up on a bun while the rest pooled over her fragile shoulders. Adrien couldn't help but gape at her beauty, "Mother." he whispered and brown soft eyes met his own. _

_She smiled gently at him, "yes musuko?" she asked. _

_A gentle breeze came through their large kago as the curtain surrounded them opened somewhat. Adrien shivered and held his doll close. _

_His mother smiled and reached behind him being careful not to sake the kago too much. She laid blankets over his shoulders and had him hold them closed. He watched her carefully, all her movement were elegant and carefully taken. It was a wonder why such a former geisha would ever want to become a wife of an often drunken nobleman. "Go to sleep musuko, we will be in a village soon."_

_Adrien smiled and nodded vigorously, just child his age would, he laid down and shut his eyes. _

_He was awakened not long after as the caravan came to a sudden halt. Opening his eyes he saw his mother peeking her head outside the curtains where the mid-winter snow fell like a dance. "What is wrong?" she asked slowly. _

_Adrien could hear his father's voice demanding the same thing, but with more force. Adrien could imagine his noble father sitting high and mighty on his black and white stallion as he looked down at his servants and guards._

"_There is movement in the forest, honorable one." Came the voice of Taro, his father's captain of the guard. "We believe it might be one of Ancient Clan, it is said their village is hidden around here."_

"_Do you really believe such rubbish, Taro?" his father demanded. "The Ancients were wiped out decades ago." _

_The curtain blew aside somewhat and Adrien caught a glance of Taro bowing to his father to apologize. Arrows were ready on his back for an attack, they looked like a set of peacock feathers when they were spread out. Taro's oak bow rested on his laps while his sword was in his hilt on his saddle._

"_Let us continue, no one can outmatch our defenses. And I would like to see them try." Adrien's father said in confidence. _

"_Yes, my liege." Taro replied with another bow and took the lead once again. _

_Adrien gasped as he fell back against the blankets as the caravan began to move again, his mother looked at him and laughed softly. "Musuko, you must learn to be more graceful. There is no room to fall when you are meant to become a great lord like your father." _

"_Yes haha." Adrien whispered and peered out a thin opening in the curtain. The snow was still falling and the guards around them looked miserable and cold. All their cheeks and noses were red and their breath could be seen as they exhaled. They had more thin clothing on and gloves that were all tattered and worn out from the days of traveling. _

_Adrien wondered what it was like to be one of them. They had to be proud, they were protecting a man of great power and whom sat near the emperor at every council meeting. Of course, they were also protecting him and his mother as well. Not mention, they could wield a sword or bow better than any man in the army of Japan. For example, Taro was a master of the sword and bow, it was rumored that he was trained by a clan of great samurai who lived on Fuji Mountain. He could kill any one before they even knew he had made a move. Adrien would love to see Taro fight, it would be a joy and a dream come true. _

_However, Taro did have his faults, Adrien had once caught him going into his mother's room after dark and didn't leave for almost two hours. It was one of the only times his father had left him and his mother to travel to the capital. But, Adrien was too young to comprehend such action yet. To him, Taro was just another childhood hero._

_Adrien suddenly snapped out of his daydream as the guard, whom he had been gazing at longingly, fell from his horse dead. All around him there was quick action, and people yelling and giving orders. Young Adrien was suddenly pulled into his mother's arms as she clung to him in fear. _

_Outside, he could hear his father demanding what was going on. This was one of the times that Adrien wished he could tell his father how much of a fool he was sometimes. There was a whistle and his mother screamed as an arrow passed through the curtain where he had been sitting only a moment ago. _

_Adrien sighed but then screamed as well when another arrow hit the kago and the curtain suddenly caught on fire. There was even more panic now from the outside as the kago was suddenly dropped and hit the ground hard. Adrien felt his knee smash on the ground, he felt tears well up in his eyes._

_The guards started to try to pry the mother and son from the kago before they were burned to death by the fire, but his mother's kimono was stuck. In desperation someone grabbed Adrien from his mother's arms as they pulled her out alone. _

_Looking out of the guards kimono he saw people falling dead from arrow and trying to fighting the on coming enemy. It was a band of thieves, he could tell from their tattered clothing. Finally, his mother was pulled from the flames by Taro and he grabbed both her and his hands and began to lead them from the battle scene. _

_Suddenly, his mother pulled away and screamed in agony as she fell before her dead husband who had been crushed by his own horse, and had an arrow in his throat. "Yutaka!!!" she cried out and cradled her husband in her arms. "Yutaka!!" _

"_My lady, we must go, now, before they kill you two as well!" Taro ordered over his mother's cries. He let go of Adrien for a moment to pry his mother away from the cold dead man's body. _

_Adrien stood in the ankle deep snow in shock, blood was shocked on the ground and his father's mouth was still open along with his eyes which stared into Adrien's soul, where they would stay forever. "Lady Daija! We must leave now!" _

_His mother looked up at the captain of the guard finally with tears running down her cheeks. She nodded and got up. Daija took her sons's hand and they ran behind Taro down the path they were traveling on._

_They didn't get far._

_A man jumped out in front of them with a spear in hand, he had a smile of a crazed man and his eyes were as sharp as a tiger's. Taro stood protectively in front of him and his mother, he raised his sword ready to attack. _

_The man began to laugh wickedly and the two men attacked each other. Their fight lasted a long time and Daija fell to the ground holding her son to her body tightly. Finally through, the man fell and Taro took a breath of relief. _

_He turned to Daija and Adrien and smiled, and Daija smiled in return and began to take Taro's outreached hand. But then, the man stood up slowly and stabbed Taro through the heart from behind._

_Taro coughed blood up and Daija screamed his name, but everything was soundless to Adrien. The man smiled and took one of Taro's arrows as he fell to the ground. With a smirk the man aimed for Adrien and threw the arrow quicker than a bow could shoot it. Adrien closed his eyes and waited for impact, but nothing came. There only was a sudden silence and then battle cries from a different group of people._

_The smell of death increased within moments, along with the sound of clashing swords and the whistle of arrows. Adrien looked up through a small hole in his mother's kimono and watched as what looked like fans pass over head and pin the man that killed Taro to a tree. Adrien could see from here how sharp the razor fans were, even if it was the first time he had ever seen such a weapon. Razor fans weren't used for years now, because only half a handful could master them without losing a finger or two._

_The source of the fans came into view a moment later, his walk was more of a glide as they made their way to the man who glared at them. The warrior shared a few words with him which ended with him spitting in their face. The man raised his hand and slapped the bandit, as they did the hood to their cloak fell and long black beautiful hair, much like his mother's, fell down their back. _

_They then turned and Adrien gazed in shock, it was a women, a very young women. Her complection was more elegant and noble than her mother's and her skin was fair and unscathed. Her eyes were brown and blazed with fury, she turned as a young man, not quite her age a little older, with black hair in a pony tail joined her. They both looked tough and experienced. _

_She then looked in his direction, but knew she couldn't see him. "Mother... who is that?" Silence. "Mother... mother?" he questioned as he did a drop of blood dripped down and hit Adrien on the cheek._

_That's when he realized what had happened, why the arrow never reached him. His mother had covered him in time to take the blow for him. Adrien began to cry he clung to his mother and closed his eyes as he heard the two nearby warriors begin to talk, "it looks like everyone was killed." said the man._

"_We'll still look for survivors." the women stated with a soft voice and they walk away. _

_However, about 10 minutes later, the snow's cold burned at his skin on his scraped knee and he woke up from a light sleep. He winced and heard someone run towards his location._

_Suddenly, his mother's body was being pushed away, but he clung onto her for dear life. "Over here, there's one alive here!" a man yelled, but Adrien didn't open his eyes to see who it was._

_The snow crunched with someone running and Adrien suddenly felt a person placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he looked into the brown eyes from the girl earlier, she smiled at him as he pulled away, but it wasn't a cruel smile but one of silent joyful laughter._

"_Don't be afraid, we're here to help you." she told him in a soft and caring tone, Adrien felt his body relax as she caressed his cheek tenderly. "What is your name?"_

"_Adrien..." he whispered falling asleep again._

"_How old are you?" _

"_5..." he slurred before he past out._

_He awoke again as they entered a small hidden village that was surrounded in trees, "the Ancient Village..." he whispered. He looked up and saw that the women had him on her horse with her. Off to his left he saw the man who had killed Taro and his mother walking behind a horse with his wrists bind together and the rope was tired to a warrior's saddle. Adrien realized that the man was the same one who stood next to the women when she captured the bandit._

_In the village they tied the bandit to a pole in the center of town and he was carried off into a hut. Inside the women gave him something to drink and began to take away his ruined noble clothes. They were all caked in blood and dirt._

_What he drink went down his throat and brought a warm and comforting sensation to his body, which made him nearly forget everything. Later in life he would drink this five more time to relax his nerves, it wasn't alcoholic, just a tea that the girl would make for him when he needed it. _

_After he was finished she gave him a bath then placed him in her bed where he fell asleep instantly. In his sleep Adrien tossed and turned, until he finally cried out and sat up. He started to whimper and whine for his mother that would never come to him again._

_Getting up, Adrien tightened the kimono that the girl had given him earlier. He walked to the cloth covered door and peered out. He jumped at seeing so many people in the town center. Most were in the outfits of Ancients, he never dreamed of ever seeing this. _

_Quietly, he made his way out and walked into the crowd until he got to where they were looking. _

_The bandit looked up at the women and man that captured him and one more man in the center who looked in his mid-50's and wore the highest level of Ancient's clothing, and in his hand he held the great golden staff._

"_Why did you attack that caravan?" he asked calmly. _

_The bandit spat at his feet in reply, but the man did not make a move he stayed composed. The two warriors on each side of him also stayed calm, unlike how the girl had acted earlier. Adrien could only assume the man had said something insulting to her then._

"_Why did you attack the noble's caravan?" the Ancient asked again._

"_Because, it was fun." the man taunted with a crooked smile. _

_The Ancient looked down at the man with displeasure, "you, Ares, are a man of no morals. You're heart and soul are wild like the beast in your eyes, and so you will become that beast until you can properly redeem yourself." he stated, then turned to the girl. "Anya, you know what to do."_

"_Hai, Haku sensei." she replied and went before the bandit Ares. She began to chant under her breath and Ares looked in horror at her as he began to glow. _

_Adrien gasped, but no one else seemed fazed as the man suddenly turned into a black tiger. The tiger cried out in fear and the girl looked at him calmly. "You will get used to it." she told him. _

_The crowd around Adrien began to melt away, "Will you be alright?" asked the man from Haku's other side. Anya looked at him and nodded._

"_Come, Shinji, let your sister take care of the rest." Haku stated, the man nodded and walked away with the Ancient._

_As the crowd got smaller Anya looked up from the tiger who looked at itself in a container of water, and looked at Adrien. He jumped and began to back away, but she smiled._

"_Couldn't sleep I see." she stated. "Go back inside before you get too cold, I'll be back in a few minutes." she explained then took a rope and tied it around the tiger's neck and led him away. _

_o-o-o-o_

_Years past and Adrien began to train under Shinji and Anya. Anya would mostly teach him how to sword fight and do archery. While Shinji taught him old spells and how to read and write._

_Finally, at 16 he joined Anya and the other warriors that protected the village on a journey to the Kita-Dake. He was the youngest of the group, but was one of the strongest and most cunning. He hope that the Ancient would pick him to fight the new threat that was growing nearby._

_At one of the camps they made Anya sat alone at the fire, she looked beautiful with the fire's shadows dancing on her face and in her eyes which had begun to change colors. Adrien blushed as he gazed at her, he had live in her hut for the past 11 years since no one seemed to want him to invade their families. He understood he was an outsider, but he swore to protect the village's people. _

_He began to get up to join Anya, when a soldier came from behind him and walked up to Anya. She looked up at him and smiled. _

"_Now, what can a beautiful and noble women like yourself be doing all alone by a fire?" he asked._

"_Good evening, Hariel." she laughed lightly._

"_Hariel..." Adrien growled under his breath, the young man had come from the very village Adrien's caravan was heading for when he was five. He was well-built and son of a peasant with a samurai background. He had learned to fight from Haku personally, and always spent time around Anya when he could take it from Adrien. He despised Hariel._

_He watched as the young warrior sat next to Anya and they began to speak in hushed whispers. Adrien would watch as Anya would blush and giggle softly at something Hariel would tell her sometimes in her ear. Adrien made fists and tried to regain his composure again. _

_When he couldn't take anymore, Adrien got up and threw the stick he had been gripping into the crackling fire, then joined the others in sleep, while Hariel and Anya were left alone at the fire side. _

_o-o-o-o _

_When they got to the Kita-Dake they were all welcomed by Shinji whom was now clad in Ancient clothing and Haku. They both looked the same as the day Adrien had first met them, even Anya. They all gathered into a cave near the top of the mountain and were led to a secret chamber. _

_Everyone gaped in wonder as Anya looked proud along with her brother. _

"_Welcome warriors, to the Ronin Haven. Here I shall chose only five of you to become the warriors that will personally serve under myself and my two apprentices." he stated indicating Anya and Shinji. _

_There was a wave of talking as the 23 men in the room began to speak amongst themselves._

_Adrien's thoughts resembled theirs, "only five... I must be one... I just must." He looked up and spotted Hariel gazing at Anya as she had her back to him as she spook to Haku. Adrien growled silently, who cares if Hariel was his friend or not._

_Finally, Haku turned back to everyone and the entire group went silent. "Outside you will find your swords ready. Battle each other and when I personally defeat you, you must leave." he stated, "but... if I let you win... then you are chosen and will return here. Go." he stated and everyone rushed out. _

_Adrien and Hariel were last and walked out calmly. "Adrien, don't worry, you'll make it. And then we'll fight for the Ancients truly... and then I could get closer to Anya." he stated fondly clasping his friend on the shoulder, then he ran on ahead. _

_Adrien glared at his friend ran followed behind._

_Outside the fighting went on for hours with Shinji and Anya observing everyone as Haku joined the battles. Until, finally, there were four men picked and only Hariel and Adrien were there to fight._

"_Now, whomever wins this battle shall join the other three, the other must leave." Haku explained standing off to the side to watch._

_The two friends faced each other, Hariel was puzzled as Adrien glared at him. "What?" he asked in curiosity._

"_Don't let your guard down." Adrien hissed and attacked._

_They fought for an hour before Adrien found himself on his back and the tip of Hariel's blade at his throat. "Hariel wins, congratulations." Haku stated flatly._

_Hariel smiled and held a helping hand out for Adrien. He glared at him even more and knocked his hand away as he got up on his own. "You made a big mistake, Haku, just you wait." Adrien yelled and walked off._

"_Adrien!" Anya called after him, but when she caught up to him to calm him down he only hissed and pushed her away. She looked shocked as he stalked off._

_He walked in the woods unsure, but not really caring where he was going. His anger was leading him now, and he didn't care where he ended up. "Help!" came a cry far off, Adrien suddenly stopped and looked around, but he could hear or see anyone._

"_Please help!" came a women's cry again. This time Adrien caught the presence of people not too far. He rushed towards the women's cry for help._

_When he finally got to where the cries came from he saw soldiers clad in weird armor surrounding a women in a ring of trees which were lined by dead bodies of guards. The sight of the bodies triggered his memories of a child and he attack the soldiers._

_Within minutes he had won and the women looked at Adrien thankfully. She was defiantly foreign, her curling red hair gave that away. "Thank you so much." she stated with an awkward bow, "you saved my life." _

"_Why were they attacking?" he asked. The girl looked at him and her eyes glittered as she smirked._

"_To lure you." she replied._

"_What?!" Adrien demanded got his sword ready._

"_Master Adrien, I'm not here to attack you. But, to hand you a proposition, one that could change your life forever, if you take it right away."_

"_I'm listening." Adrien stated and the girl smiled, suddenly a man appeared behind her. He had jet black hair and black eyes that showed a glimmer of gray in it. Adrien got into a defensive stance again._

_He smiled, "My name is Lord Shino of the dynasty, server of Emperor Talpa. Adrien, what I am to offer you is a chance in a lifetime. I want you to become one of my soldiers, a warlord... or more precisely my captain of all my warlords." he stated._

"_What?" Adrien questioned._

"_Come join me in the neither realm and you shall receive, immortality, power beyond your imagination, and grand riches of all. Even maybe one day... Anya." the man stated._

_Adrien gasped, "how do you..."_

"_I have watched you, Adrien, for many years now. You have great potential, greater than Hariel's, but that fool Haku cannot see this. Come with me and I will help you gain that power and your dreams." he offered, "its now or never."_

_Adrien looked at Shino, then to the girl, and finally up at Kita-Dake_.

"_So?" Shino asked patiently._

_Adrien shot a look at him, "ok, I'll do it. I'll join you." he stated._

_Shino smiled, "great." he walked up to Adrien. "You are now Adrien the warlord of Death, and the captain of warlords. Welcome to the dynasty." he stated and held out a hand for Adrien to seal the deal._

_Adrien took one more moment to think things through as he looked at Shino's hand, but finally took it and Shino laughed. Adrien gasped as his arm began to burn. A tattoo of a dragon flew up his arm until its teeth seemed to wait to bite at Adrien's neck._

Adrien shot up as his neck began to burn, quickly he got out of his undergear so he was only in a pair of cotton pants. He stumbled over to his water basin and placed his arm into it as the tattoo on his arm glowed and burned further into his skin and the teeth inched closer to his neck.

"I am not thinking of double crossing my lord." he hissed.

As the burning slowly eased he rinsed his face off then went back into his undergear.

Standing up he looked into a mirror on his wall, he thought of the last moments he had with Hariel. He was about to kill him, when Talpa came. Adrien quickly escaped so that the emperor would not know of his existence completely. He was there when Hariel turned against Anya and the other and when he was killed.

And as Hariel took his last breaths Adrien approached him before Anya could make it to him. That was when he stabbed Hariel in the gut, and Anya watched. He felt his heart break as he saw her cry at his feet before Hariel, and she swore to kill him. She knew that if he had not attacked Hariel so lowly the man would've lived.

Adrien tore away from his reflection as he felt Helen enter the room, "what do you want?" he hissed.

She smiled, "the bird has flown from the nest, Shino wants you to follow her." she replied.

Shino sighed and bowed, "as you wish." he stated as his armor appeared on him and his disappeared from the room.

* * *

**Adrien is not well rested and ready to continue his tasks for his Lord Shino. Now he follows after Anya into the tangled mess that is known as the neither realm. What is to happen next? Find out next time on Ronin Warriors: Returning Reign.**

**Reviews please.**


End file.
